An Odd Summer
by Tosotc
Summary: Brick finally got the summer he wanted. Brothers are away, easy summer homework, the house to himself for two months and especially no Powerpuff Girls. Yes that was the summer he wanted. Sadly though two unwelcome his guests appear at his doorstep on the very first day. Rated T for Brick and Buttercup's language. More friendship than romance. Mentions of Blues and Greens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or its Characters.

Let's get this straight right here and now. I do not intend to put an actual pairing here. There will be mentions of Greens and Blues, but no Reds. This will be more of a friendship and action story. This will also be Brick-Centric.

* * *

"Finally I have the summer to myself," a boy said as he sat down on his bed. He had long auburn hair that was covered by a red baseball cap, worn in reverse, and dark red irises. The boy also wore a red shirt and black basketball shorts. On his right wrist was a thin black wristband. This was none other than Brick Bellum, formerly Jojo, the oldest brother and leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, well what used to be the Rowdyruff Boys.

It had been more than a decade already since their creation, as well as the Powerpuff Girls', and many things have changed between the two groups. One thing that really changed was their attitude towards each other. When the Rowdyruff Boys stopped being evil and were adopted by Ms. Bellum, they had improved their attitude. Gone was the obvious hate and loathing for each other. It had evolved into dislike before turning into a mutual understanding. That was the biggest change for them: they had become friends.

Individually they all had grown up as well, although the counterparts had grown similarly. Brick, as well as Blossom, had grown more intelligent over time. The two of them had challenged each other since they were seven in almost all things academic, as well as sports wise but not as much as their Green brother and sister. That was why the two of them, now eighteen and going into senior year were going to compete for the spot of valedictorian and salutatorian. Although Brick, unlike Blossom, did not join every club she did. While she joined all the academically based clubs, Brick joined some clubs that had nothing to do with academics at all like the art club, video game club and oddly enough the cooking club. These two were rivals and unlike popular belief they did not date each other.

Butch and Buttercup, the greens, were the ones who joined the more sports than their other two siblings. They were more into the whole physical contact and revelled in inflicting each other pain, although not to the point they continuously bleed. That is why even though they are separated into different sports teams by gender, they went up against each other when they need practice. This made the two close friends and at the start of junior year they started to date.

Boomer and Bubbles, the last two and the blue themed siblings, were the most artistic of the group. If it was dealing with anything like art, singing and dance, they were there. One would usually find Boomer at the local music store, while Bubbles was at cheer our in their glee club. Soon they found out that they had a crush on each other. Unlike Butch and Buttercup, they started dating during freshman year.

Now even though they were all teens, they still fought crime from time to time. While the cops handled all the regular and minor crimes, the Powerpuffs handled large monster invasions, aliens and super powered humans. From time to time, the boys would help out as well.

Now going back to Brick's current predicament. Ms. Bellum, his adoptive mother, had won three tickets four a two month cruise and trip around the world. Not only that but Prof. Utonium also won three tickets as well. So when Ms. Bellum asked if the three boys wanted to go, Brick volunteered to stay so she can go as well. When asked why, Brick replied that he had summer homework as well as work to do. This was true of course seeing as he wanted to get ahead of his homework and go to his job at a local café; he was one of their chefs. After much negotiating between the mother and her son, Brick won by saying she deserved some rest and that someone needed to stay in order to stop any monster attacks while the girls were gone.

So here he was now, just after he dropped his family off at the docks, going back to laid on his bed. His job didn't start until four in the afternoon. Brick started to fall asleep again, seeing as he had to wake up early to drop them off, only to be rudely awakened when the doorbell rang. "What now…" he grumbled to himself. The doorbell rang again and he grumbled under his breath. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist." Getting to the front door. Looking through the peep whole his eyes narrowed. He opened the door and frowned.

Standing in front of his door were two girls, one blonde the other brunette. The blond had her shoulder length hair in pigtails. She had light blue eyes that seemed to shine and an infectious smile on her face, although Brick was still frowning. She had an hourglass figure and if Brick had to guess C-Cup breasts. She had on a white short sleeve button up blouse with a blue shirt hugging her top and a matching plaid skirt. On her feet looked were white sneakers that looked new.

The brunet next to her had chin length raven hair and emerald eyes. Unlike the girl next to her she had a frown on her face, matching Brick's. She too had an hourglass figure although Brick could see the taut muscle in her arms and midriff as he technically checked her out. _'She probably has a double D's or something,'_ he thought as he gave the girl a once over. She wore a green hoodie and black jeans and a studded belt with a chain attached to something. On her feet were boots that looked military grade. Her arms were crossed over her chest making her breasts be more defined.

Now any normal person would greet these two with kindness since they are after all Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls, but since Brick wasn't normal the first thing to fly out of his mouth was. "What the fuck are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"Good to see you too asshole," Buttercup greeted. "Are you going to let us in or not?" The red head looked behind the two and saw a pair of suitcases.

"No seriously, what the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Well you see," Bubbles started, "there is a reason for that."

"Which is?"

"It would be better if we talk inside," the blond said with a smile. Brick wouldn't fall for that though. He's known them long enough to be able resist her damnable smile that makes people do what she wants.

"Um how about no. I want to know the reason you two are here first?" He then tapped the door. "That or you can get the fuck out of my front door."

"Well you see…" Bubbles started to talk but was stopped when Buttercup interrupted her.

"I'm stuck going to summer school and Bubbles has cheer camp," Buttercup replied. Brick stared at them for a moment before slamming the door in their faces. "Hey jackass, open the door!"

"Buttercup, I don't think shouting at him will help our cause," the blond girl told her sister. "Also it is sort of our fault for not telling him we'll be here earlier on."

"Well, if dad let me just go on the trip instead of making me stay this wouldn't be a problem." Suddenly the door opened up again causing the girls to look at Brick standing there still with a frown.

"Get in," he ordered. The two girls looked confusedly at him. "Look you either get in while I have the door open or you can fucking leave."

"Thanks," Bubbles said happily as she dragged in her suitcase. Behind her Buttercup grumbled something under her breathe and entered as well.

"You two sit on the couch," Brick told them. "I'm probably going to need some tea to keep me calm, so get your shit ready to start explaining." The two girls nodded and sat down on the couch and waited. Buttercup was fidgeting, really not wanting to be there, while Bubbles was looking around humming a tune.

"I still don't see why dad made us go here," Buttercup mumbled.

"Well, he doesn't trust you to stay by yourself, not after the last time you threw a party" Bubbles reminded her.

"Hey! That was all on accident! I didn't mean to throw one and you know it!" Buttercup shouted. "It was all Butch's fault!"

"Can you quiet the fuck down?" Brick muttered as he returned with a steaming cup of tea in one hand. The other hand though had two mugs of coffee. He probably used some of his powers to heat up the water faster. "I didn't know if you wanted coffee or not, but I made it anyway. Three spoons of sugar and a lots of crème for Bubbles and black for Buttercup." He set the two in front of the girls and sat on a seat next to them.

"How'd you know what…" Bubbles' question was interrupted when Brick sipped his tea.

"What sort of coffee you liked?" The red head snorted after his sip. "Boomer and Butch spoke about what you two liked so much that it was rather annoying. That and I have an eidetic memory." The blond nodded while Buttercup was already sipping her drink. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"Didn't you hear us outside jackass? We have summer classes for school," Buttercup retorted.

"I heard perfectly heard that bitch," Brick replied with a frown. "What I meant was what are you doing _here_ at my house?" Buttercup glared at Brick and he returned the favour with gusto.

"Dad didn't trust us alone at our house," Bubbles supplied. Brick turned to Bubbles and raised an eye as he drank his tea.

"Explain."

"Well you see, all of us wanted to go on the trip, but there were only three tickets for our family." Brick rolled his eyes, he knew that already. "So we decided that we'd let Professor go since he needs a break and decided Ms. Keane should go as well so they can have some alone time." The blond giggled and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Still not explaining why you girls are here."

"She's getting to it jackass," Buttercup muttered.

"Now we sort of drew straws as to who goes on the trip or not. Blossom won in the end," Bubbles explained. "She's already ahead of school work that we told her to relax and go on the trip. Of course our sister put up a fight but finally agreed. That was when things get complicated." Brick raised his eyebrow again wondering what they meant by that.

"Dad won't let us stay by ourselves. Since my accidental party and Bubbles being caught with Boomer in her bedroom with his pants-"

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles shouted mortified. Brick sighed.

"Okay so he sends you here?" he asked. The two girls nodded. "Okay let me get this straight, your father sends you to live with me for two months…alone?" Again the two girls nodded, albeit Buttercup did it slowly. "Why?"

"Because-" Buttercup started to speak but stopped because she didn't really know why they were sent to live alone with Brick for those few weeks.

"Because the professor trusts you," Bubbles replied. Brick's eyes suddenly widened and he stopped drinking his tea. His eyes fell onto the wristband he was wearing before speaking.

"What was that word for word?" Brick asked.

"Yes," Bubbles stated firmly.

"Damn," the red head cursed under his breath. He put down the cup and stood up. "Fine, you two can stay."

"THANKS!" Bubbles thanked the red head and Buttercup mumbled something along those lines.

"Don't thank me just yet. You two need to earn your keep." Brick pointed at the both of them. "You will clean the room you will stay in and cook meals when you are assigned to. I'll probably make a schedule later but for now just be prepared to cook when asked to."

"But I-" The green puff tried to speak but was stopped when Brick kept on talking.

"BC, you can cook I know it." The girl pouted and crossed her arms. "Bubbles and I will look over your homework so you better be doing it." He then pointed to the front of the house. "I have Boomer and Butch's spare keys so I will give them to you seeing as I'll be busy at work and doing other things as well. All I really ask is for you guys _not_ to throw a party and if somehow Boomer gets here, try not to disturb the others if you two are going to do the nasty. Am I clear?" He gave both girls a pointed look. Bubbles blushed hard and Buttercup was grumbling again, but the two nodded. "Good now go pick out a bedroom. You can stay in your boyfriends' room or the guest room, just don't go into my or mom's room got it?"

"Got it!" Bubbles chirped as she sped towards Boomer's room. Brick then noticed Buttercup just sitting there.

"Aren't you going to get a room?"

"I'd rather not sleep in the pigsty that is my boyfriend's bedroom thank you very much," Buttercup told him.

"Wow pigsty, such a big word for you." Buttercup stuck out her tongue at Brick and the former Rowdyruff rolled his eyes. "The couch has a pull out bed just so you know. Make yourself feel at him, watch cable, look though our DVDs for whatever you want to watch, just don't watch porn. If you are do it when everyone else is asleep." Brick stopped talking then looked at the hallway. "THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO BUBBLES!" he shouted.

"I HEARD YOU!" the blond shouted back. Again Brick rolled his eyes and frowned. He turned to Buttercup, just as she took off her shoes and threw up her feet onto the couch.

"You going to be good?"

"Yeah, just leave me alone. Bubbles woke me early up just to drag me here, so I'm going to take a nap," Buttercup said as she took off her sweater and threw it onto the floor. This revealed an almost skin tight black tee. Brick appreciated the view, just for a couple of seconds, before turning towards the hallway. Buttercup raised an eyebrow wondering where he went to, only for him to come back and throw some big fluffy pillows and a blanket at her.

"Make yourself comfortable. As for me I'll got to sleep too. Seven thirty is too early for the first day of break."

"I hear ya." Brick nodded time before walking down the hallway that lead to the boys' separate rooms. He passed by the first door that was slightly colored green, which indicated Butch's room. He then was about to pass by Boomer's room but stopped to look inside. Taking a peak, Brick saw Bubbles already sound asleep on the bed and snuggling into what seemed to be her stuffed toy Octi. For all her energy, Bubbles seemed to be sleepy as well. Brick sighed once again and closed the door, before making his way toward his own room.

When he got to his own room, Brick closed the door and locked it. He then laid down and stared at the wristband again. Slightly touching it, a faint green light appeared on it with several things appearing on the black band. In green pixelated letters, his name appeared along with other statistics. They included current health written in HP and ailments, which should he was still healthy and not have any sicknesses; the date and time, there seemed to be a watch function on it; and lastly something that said Chemical-X Fluctuation, which was currently low. The redhead cursed under his breath again.

"Fuck," he groaned as he closed his eyes. "When will my damn powers settle down? Everyone else's has already settled, why hasn't mine?" This was a problem he had since he became a teen. When all of them hit puberty, the Puffs and Ruffs all hit some sort of super powered puberty as well. They all gained some sort of new powers and their original ones had strengthened considerably but they had lost control of them during that time. This was only supposed to last a year seeing as Butch, Boomer, Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup all had regained control of their powers after a year.

Brick's powers, on the other hand, kept fluctuating until this day. He learned how to keep it under control but at during some days he'd be nearly powerless while others he'd be overly powerful. The wristband he now wore was a device created by the Prof. to help him keep track of his own stability. So during days he was low he'd stay out of fights and when his and when they were high he'd have to hold back a lot. Brick had become a master of hiding this during the past few years, but when it became unbearable he'd go talk with the Prof and train there. It was during those times that he and the professor had gotten closer to one another and their talks had helped give Brick a boost his intelligence.

Now here he was with Prof. Utonium asking him for a favour. Brick knew he'd have to go with it though. It was the least he could do for the man whose been helping him out for the past few years. Add in the fact that the Prof. said that he trusted him; Brick knew he really couldn't kick the girls out. Groaning again, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep, Brick had a quick change of clothes. Trading in his red shirt and black shorts for a white shirt and red shorts, he grabbed his phone and put his earphones in. Brick also took his keys for the house before heading out towards the living room. If he wasn't going to sleep, he'd start his exercises now.

He checked in on Bubbles one last time, before making sure Buttercup was asleep as well. He wrote a note down saying that he would go out for a run, before leaving his home. This summer was going to be a bit hectic in his opinion.

* * *

Leave me a review please. Flames are accepted. I need to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

After jogging three miles, Brick stared at his band again and checked the level of his Chemical X fluctuation. It was currently on normal, which was a good thing. He didn't feel out of breath like he was a few minutes ago. Inserting the key into his door he entered his home. He was not surprised to find Buttercup still asleep; he had only been gone fifteen minutes. Brick went to his room, also checking up on Bubbles on the way there. She too was still asleep. Apparently he didn't need to leave them a note.

"Well, they really did just make themselves at home," he said to himself as he stepped into his room. Going into his own personal bathroom, Brick decided that he'd shower and make breakfast for the two before making the cooking schedule he wanted set up for the summer. After five minutes, he walked out of the bathroom wearing a red shirt and blue basketball shorts. His infamous red cap was on his head once more. As he strolled into his kitchen, he noticed Buttercup had moved and was about to fall off the couch. All he did was roll his eyes and carry on with his goals.

"What to make, what to make?" he debated with himself. Looking in his fridge, Brick decided that some eggs, bacon and pancakes should do. Well, he'd have to make something vegetarian for Bubbles. He'll never understand why she did that but that didn't matter right now. He tried to recall if she was one of those vegetarians who did not eat eggs, but nothing came to mind. He neither heard it from Boomer or Bubbles herself. "Might as well just giver her some fresh fruit if she doesn't eat them."

After fifteen minutes of preparing the food, Brick saw Buttercup lazily walk into the dining room. "What smells good?" she asked. Brick laid a plate of pancaked, bacon and egg on her plate.

"What time is your class?" Brick asked as he headed towards the hallway where the bedrooms resided.

"Nine o'clock," Buttercup said through a mouthful of food. "This is good stuff." Brick grunted and ignored her as he went to wake up the blond girl. When he entered the room, the red haired boy was surprised to see the girl had somehow cocooned herself with his brother's sheets.

"Bubbles get up. I made breakfast."

"Five more minutes Professor," Bubbles whined.

"You need to get up, you go cheer practice soon."

"Five more minutes." Brick frowned. He to the bed and grabbed the blanket cocoon and tried to yank it. He was surprised, only a little, to see that she was holding onto the sheets, giving a surprising amount of resistance to his own strength.

"She's never this strong when fighting," he muttered to himself. "Bubbles must like her sleep." Looking around to see if he can gain any leverage, he found that her feet were unprotected by the blanket. "Perfect."

While Brick had not gained any new power, _yet_ he kept telling himself, he had acquired one skill that he had mastered over the years. Due to the fluctuations in his Chemical X and the powers and energies that came with it, Brick was able to use minute amounts of energy at will. Making it as weak as it needs to be or as strong. The amount of control he gained over the years was phenomenal, according to Prof. Utonium. Coating his left index finger in a red hue of energy he walked over Bubbles' exposed feet. Testing the feeling of the energy on his finger on his arm, Brick smiled when he felt something similar to a feather brushing over his skin.

The boy then brushed his finger across Bubbles' foot and the result…was not what he expected. He expected her to jump, maybe throw the covers off in laughter. What the former Rowdyruff Boy did not expect was for her to moan in pleasure.

"Do that again Boomie," she mumbled. This had Brick slapping his forehead.

"I did not need to know that." Brick changed the consistency of his energy and gave the energy a static like feel before giving her foot a poke. This time he got what he wanted. Bubbles shot up into the air and was giggling. Her eyes were trained on him as he frowned at her.

"Brick! Why'd you wake me up?" she pouted. The boy just rolled his eyes. He could see why people why people fell for her charms, Bubbles was rather cute.

"What time is cheer camp?"

"Around nine," Bubbles said as she landed back on her boyfriend's bed. The superheroine was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes just as Brick went to the door.

"Breakfast is ready. I'm not sure if you would eat eggs or not, so there are some pancakes and some fresh fruit on the table."

"M'kay." Brick walked away and headed back into the dining room, where Buttercup was working her way through another plate of pancakes.

"Brick did I ever tell you that you are an amazing cook?" Buttercup asked as she drank of coffee.

"You would if you ever go to the restaurant I fucking work at," he responded as he took a seat across from her. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, and set his plate up with food. As he was eating he noticed that Buttercup was staring at him. "Can I fucking help you?"

"I'm surprised you haven't tried anything on us while we were asleep." Brick blinked, confused for a moment, before frowning.

"What are you implying?"

"I mean you could have done something to us in our sleep, we were defenceless."

"One," Brick raised a finger, "I am not some sort of rapist or molester." He then raised another finger. "Two, you are not defenceless. You have the same super senses, so you would know if something is up. Not only that, but you'll end up trying to beat the shit out of me if I tried."

"Got that right." Buttercup crossed her arms and smirked. Again, Brick rolled his eyes at the girl. He then held up another finger.

"Lastly, you and Bubbles are both the girlfriends of Butch and Boomer respectively. I wouldn't do that sort of stupid shit. Brick put a piece of bacon into his mouth followed by a piece of pancake. Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah." Brick sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Someone has to be responsible for my two idiot brothers. Especially if they get into trouble with girls." He then smirked. "Although if I did something like that I doubt anyone other than Pinkie will be able to beat me."

"Oh you so sure about that?" Buttercup challenged.

"You can try to fight me if you want." She glared at him while Brick just smirked.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked with a smile as she arrived in the kitchen. The two looked her over. Bubbles was wearing a plaid baby blue miniskirt with a matching top vest and a white blouse underneath. She had her hair done in her usual twin tails and had a few bracelets on her wrists. She also was wearing a black tie. The outfit reminded Brick of uniforms from japan. "Are you two fighting already?"

"Being challenged," Buttercup replied as she placed another piece of pancake into her mouth.

"I thought you were going to cheer practice," Brick said as he drank his coffee.

"I am," Bubbles replied. She sat down in the seat next to Buttercups and loaded her plate with fruits and pancakes. Brick pushed a cup of tea to her, which she thanked him for.

"Why are you dressed like that then?"

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like you're going out instead of going to a practice for cheerleading."

"Well, I'm going to go out with the girls afterwards. I have my clothes in a bag." She then pointed at the duffle bag on the floor. Brick nodded his head and went back to drinking coffee. It was quiet for a few moments before Brick spoke again.

"Look here you two, I've thought of the schedule we will follow for the rest of the summer." The two girls looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. "Bubbles will cook on Mondays and Thursdays, Butter cup gets Tuesdays and Fridays, and I get Wednesdays and Saturdays. Are we good with that?" Bubbles nodded while Buttercup frowned.

"Why is it scheduled like that?" she asked.

"Because Wednesday is my day off and the only time I can actually cook dinner for the two of you. Saturday the get other people to work so I can do that too. Are we okay with this?"

"That sounds good to me," Bubbles replied. She took a bite of pancake and sighed. "You know you should cook for the breakfast menu at the café too. I bet that'd rake in more money."

"One, I'm too lazy to do that and two I'd rather not." The lone boy then turned to the brunette sitting across from him. "How about you? Any objections?"

"I can't cook," Buttercup replied. All she got was a dead stare from Brick who had an eyebrow raised.

"Bitch I know you can cook. Hell I've seen you cook. Don't try to weasel your way out of this one." Buttercup crossed her arms and muttered a quiet 'Fine.' "Now that has been taken care of onto the next topic. On Sundays we can order take out or eat out your pick, but we will go to the groceries to buy the needed stuff for whatever we are cooking. Agreed?" Both girls nodded. Brick sighed and then looked at the clock mounted on the wall over the stove. "It's eight o'clock." He then pointed at Buttercup. "You need to start getting ready."

"I have super powers, I'll get ready when I want to," Buttercup replied as she brought her dishes to the sink and just dump them there. She then headed out of the room and back into the living room. This had left Brick with his right eye twitching. Across from him Bubbles giggled.

"Is that bitch going to be like that for the rest of the summer?"

"Who knows?" Bubbles replied as she kept eating. Brick sighed and shook his head. He too took his plate to the sink and placed them there before going to the fridge. Looking on the side he grabbed a pair of key sets. One was green and the other was blue. Brick then threw the blue one onto the table, causing Bubbles to look up at him. "What are these for?"

"They're Boomer's keys for the home. Use them to get in and out of the house."

"What time will you be at the restaurant?" Bubbles asked as Brick reached the door.

"From four to nine at night, why do you ask?"

"I may come with the rest of the girls for dinner." That caused Brick to sigh.

"Just…don't order a bunch of shit again and _not_ finish it. I mean you girls didn't even fucking take the leftovers home with you."

"M'kay." With that Brick left the kitchen intending to do the dishes in a bit, he entered to living room to see if he could watch some of thing on cable, sadly Buttercup was already there watching some TV

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?"

"I ain't getting ready for school just yet Brick. So calm your tits," Buttercup replied as she lay comfortably on the couch. Brick opened his mouth and then closed with it a frown.

"One, ain't doesn't exist as a word. 'I am not' is what you want to say. Two, you're usually the one who's so pissed off that you need to calm your tits." This was received by a dry look from Buttercup. "What?"

"You sound way too much like Blossom right now, and here I thought I'd be away from her whining for the summer." What she said made Brick shudder.

"I really don't like being compared to her. Although it's hard not to be since I'm her fucking counterpart." He then gave her a frown as he lifted up her legs off on edge of the couch and threw them onto the floor. It would be a lot later that Buttercup would notice that he didn't complain when she put her feet back up onto his lap. "As for why I'm whining as you said I was, I'm doing that because you both act like Butch and Boomer so much that it's second nature." The red head finally noticed what she was watching, some anime about ninjas. Shaking his head he settled into the couch and decided to watch as well. "So I take it you're going to use your powers to get to school?"

"Got that right. So now quiet, I'm trying to watch cartoons here."

"What the hell is going on? I know Butch watches these things, but I've never been able to follow them."

"This one anime is about ninjas, can't you tell by what they're wearing?" Buttercup asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Brick rolled his eyes but asked for her to continue. "Well in this episode Rio, the red headed boy, is trying to stop both Shion, the brunette, and Nami, the blond, from killing each other."

"Why?"

"Because they both are in love with another boy named Rekka and are fighting over him."

"Why the hell is Rio doing this then?" Brick asked.

"Because he's friends with both girls and wants them to stop. Plus he's in love with one of them, but we don't know who it is yet."

"What the fuck? This sounds like a fucking drama."

"It technically is but they put a lot of fighting in it to give it a sort of balance." Brick nodded and continued to watch the episode with Buttercup, listening to her comments and talking when appropriate. After the episode was over, Brick unceremoniously dropped her feet back onto the floor. "Hey what gives?"

"It's eight-thirty, go get ready." This time Buttercup barely muttered anything as she got up and grabbed a couple of clothes from her luggage and went to the bathroom. Grabbing the remote Brick changed the channel to Food Network and sighed. He really wasn't looking at the show as his thoughts were running towards the two girls who are now in his apartment. So far nothing wrong has occurred and he was on civil terms with the girl, although he was already friendly with them to begin with. So he really saw no problem with having them there.

"What's on your mind Brick?" Bubbles asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing…"

"You must have been thinking of something if you were making such a serious face like that." The boy rolled his eyes. "Come on Brick you can tell me. I'm your friend right?" He saw her pouting again and once again rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you what I was thinking." This caused Bubbles to smile brightly at him. "I was wondering if you would scream my name instead of Boomer's if I decided to fuck you."

"BRICK!" Bubbles shouted.

"Oh? You'd shout my name huh?" the red head smirked at her. The poor girl was doing a good imitation of a tomato and was glaring at him. "Calm down, I was only joking."

"Right…you were joking." He saw Bubbles trying to calm herself down.

_"Did she really think I meant that?"_ Brick thought to himself. He rolled his eyes again and sighed. The boy seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

"Is Bubbles okay?" Buttercup asked as she entered the room. She was clad in black denim jeans and had a plain emerald T-shirt on. She was still drying her hair with a towel, one of Butch's, and was looking at her sister. "She seems to be, thinking pretty hard."

"I told her a joke and she's thinking too much about it," Brick replied.

"Can I hear it?" Brick looked at the clock and saw that ten minutes had passed.

"Maybe later you two have to get going." He touched Bubbles on the arm and she jolted up and stared at him with a blush. "You alright there Bubs?"

"I'm fine," Bubbles replied with a blush. "C'mon Buttercup let's go." The blond grabbed her gym bag and purse, followed by Buttercup with her backpack. The two grabbed the keys given to them and closed the door after them. Brick was surprised that they didn't even ask him to close the door.

With yet another sigh, Brick turned off the TV and checked if the door was locked. After doing that Brick headed down to the basement of the house…or what used to be the basement. The professor and the mayor used enough money, time and equipment to give the boys a similar training room like what the girls have. There was a holographic situation simulator that would make holograms due to any specific battle related situations most of them could think of. Most of the time Brick was down here trying to ensure his powers are up to snuff. Other times all three boys were down in the room training together.

So now as he stepped into the gigantic underground room he pressed a button to turn it on. "Computer run simulation, six-eight-oh," Brick stated.

**CONFIRMED. RUNNING SIMULATION 680. 'BERSERK AND BLOSSOM COMBO'**

All around him several sky scrappers rose up andan artificial sun appeared looming overhead. The entire mimicked downtown Townsville. Then two new holograms appeared. Both were girls with red hair and matching one another. They both had auburn hair done in ponytails. They both were clad in pink and had a red hair accessory. And lastly both had pink eyes. That was where the similarities ended.

Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls, stood to his right wearing a red and black skirt, a light pink T-shirt under a red vest and wore black gloves on her hands. Upon her head was the ridiculous red bow she's had since ever. Her eyes were glaring at him as pink energy swirled in her closed fists.

Berserk Plutonium, leader of the Powerpunk Girls, stood to his left wearing a black T-shirt, a red skirt and a pink hoodie. Upon her head were two messed up bows that reminded Brick of some animal's ears. Her hands were also glowing pink, but unlike Blossom, she was smirking with a crazed look on her face.

"I have seven hours before work. Let's do this." Brick took off his hat and threw it over to chair, and red energy crackled from his fist. "Begin." Soon the holograms shot at him and the fight started.

* * *

Please leave a review. Even Flames are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Powerpuff Girls or their characters. Do not sue me please.

I would also like to thank those who added, favorited, and/or commented on this story. Thank You. Your support means much to myself.

* * *

Brick sighed as he let hot water go down his body. He felt sore all over. Even though they were holograms, the professor made it so that they can actually touch you somehow, as if they were made of hard light. Touching some parts of his body, he could see that those sore places were blackening. The Rowdyruff was going to have some bruises later on. He sighed and shook his head again. "Only shows we're still partially human," he muttered to himself. As he let the water hit his body he closed his eyes and just rested for a bit.

_Three hours of nonstop fighting, _he thought to himself. _I am going to feel all of this later. And it's only twelve so I still have three hours to prepare for work. Might as well make a light lunch and take a nap. That should fill up the rest of my afternoon before I have to report for duty._ With that in mind, Brick turned off the water and dried himself. Deciding that he'll only need boxers and shorts for now he padded into the kitchen hoping to get some food. When he entered, he was surprised to see a person's butt wiggling around in the air as they looked through the fridge. More specifically, it was Buttercup's butt.

"Well, isn't this a sight? Didn't think you'd be mooning me right now." Brick asked as he leaned against the doorway. Buttercup shot up from the fridge and glared at him, although Brick could see the blush on her cheeks.

"What the fuck do you want Brick?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing much really. A sandwich and a cold soda would be nice. Be dear and make some for me." Buttercup growled, grabbed a can of pop and threw it at the boy's face. The Rowdyruff boy caught it with no effort and stalked toward the kitchen table and stood next to her. "What? No sandwich?"

"Fuck you Brick."

"Maybe after work, I'd rather not smell like sex when I get there." That caused the girl's cheeks to darken even more and the boy to laugh.

"That wasn't funny Brick."

"I found it hilarious." Pushing her away, Brick grabbed some bread, lettuce, tomato, ham, cheese and a few other things from the fridge. "I'll make sandwiches for us since Bubbles isn't here to cook for you just yet."

"I thought you wanted me to make one." Brick scoffed at that.

"I was just kidding. I can do something as simple as that on my own." He then started taking out a pan. "Want it grilled?"

"Uh…sure?" Buttercup replied. Brick nodded and began creating some sandwiches. It was silent for a minute as Brick did his work.

"Mind telling me why you're here so early?"

"Class gets out at twelve." The red haired boy turned to the clock and noticed that it was only twelve-fifteen.

"I take it you flew here."

"Yup." Brick threw two pieces of bread with cheese on the pan and sprinkled a few spices on it. "I'll be out of your hair soon. Just give me my food and I'll-"

"Hold on Buttercup," Brick said as he started to toast the ham as well. "You have to do homework."

"I can do it later. I'm going to hang out with Mitch and the guys." Brick turned away from the stove and gave her a level stare. This made the green clad girl squirm in place. His stare seemed to remind her of her father's when she did something wrong.

"Buttercup, I know you did the exact same thing during the school year."

"So?" Buttercup looked away. _God why does he remind me of dad right now? It's kind of scary._

"You are going to do your homework and I'm going to make sure you do it." Brick finished both sandwiches and placed it in front of the brunette. "Now take out your homework, and we'll start going through it."

"What if I don't want to?" Buttercup challenged.

"I'll beat you silly until you agree to do it." Slowly a smirk appeared on the Powerpuff's face.

"Fine, how about a deal. If you can beat me in a fight, I'll listen to you about homework for the rest of the summer. No complaints from me and all of that." Brick raised and eyebrow telling her to continue. "And if _I_ win, you don't get to tell me when I should do my work or not." Brick thought about it silently before nodding.

"Sure, but you better not regret this." Once again, Brick pushed the plate of food, there were some chips on it as well, towards her. "Now eat, I don't want you bitching that you weren't up to snuff after you lose." Buttercup rolled her eyes and began to eat her sandwich.

The two ate in silence and when they finished, Buttercup did the dishes before Brick lead them towards the basement. "You know I've never been in your training room before," Buttercup commented as they entered the large rom.

"Really? I thought Butch would have taken you here at least once to spar." Brick said as he took of his cap and put it on a hook on the side. "I know I sparred in here once or twice with Pinky and Smartass."

"Blossom and who?" Buttercup asked.

"Berserk."

"Wait wait wait, hold up. You spar with Blossom and Berserk?" Buttercup asked confused.

"Why don't you train with Butch or Brute from time to time?" Brick asked as he did some stretches.

"No, I usually just do sports with Butch. Brute and I don't get along so well so we only end up fighting around the city."

"I see…aren't you going to stretch?" That made Buttercup frown.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Although she asked this, she still did some of her own stretches.

"Professor Utonium basically asked me to take care of you two girls while they are away. I intend to do just that. I owe him that much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. You ready to fight yet?" Now Buttercup may not have been the smartest person in the world, hell she was not the smartest person in Townsville, but she knew Brick was trying to change the subject. She'll let it drop for now.

"Let's do this."

"Oh and by the way, don't hold back."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The two took a moment to collect themselves, before launching at each other. Buttercup threw a right punch at Brick, who had effortlessly dodged it by moving his head to the side at the last moment. The Rowdyruff retaliated with a quick body shot from underneath her outstretched right arm. What surprised Buttercup with that one attack was how much force was behind it. She was sent skidding back about ten feet. She barely had time to rub her stomach when Brick already closed the space in between them. The Powerpuff Girl had only managed to move out of the way of the energy enhanced the Rowdyruff Boy did. Looking behind her, Buttercup saw the dumbfounded by the force of the punch when it hit the floor: there were no cracks whatsoever. "What the? How come there are no cracks on the floor?"

"Power is nothing without control." Brick's hands flared red as he shot a volley of red orbs at Buttercup. The green Puff shot her own beams of green energy at the balls causing them to explode. As smoke covered the area, Buttercup charged straight through it, hoping to take Brick by surprise. As she busted out the other side, she was surprised to not see Brick there.

"Huh? Hey, where'd you go?" She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around only to be punched in the face. The brunette was able to right herself in the air and managed to block the punch Brick threw as he flew at her. Buttercup threw her own punch, but was surprised when Brick effortlessly slapped it away and smashed his fist into her gut. She decided to counter attack at the same time and tried to hit Brick with a headbutt after his punch. Buttercup growled in irritation when Brick merely moved his head back before punching her shoulder causing her to spin wildly in the air. When she fixed herself she glared at Brick, who seemed to be rather bored.

"Come on now BC, you must be better than this. Your sister gives me more of a challenge." This caused the green Puff to roar as she charged forward. Doing a flurry of punches and kicks she attempted to hit Brick, but the boy infuriatingly kept dodging them just by a hair's breadth. Buttercup smiled when she felt her fist connect with his face and sent him hurtling down onto the floor. When he impacted the ground dust was thrown up due to the impact.

"HAH! Try getting up from that Brick!" Buttercup taunted. When the dust settled she saw Brick just standing there with not a scratch on him. The red head seemed to be frowning.

"You're really starting to get annoying. You're just a brawler just like Butch. No strategy, just full on assault. I thought Pinky would have at least taught you something." Hearing his words, Buttercup felt angered.

_How dare he make fun of me_, she thought._ If he wants strategy I'll show him some strategy!_ With a burst of speed she shot towards him.

"And here you go again, just charging in all willy nilly." He tensed up for a bit as he closed in on him. Just as she was about ten feet away from him, he saw her shimmer before disappearing. The boy only had to wait a moment before he felt a glancing blow to his left side. This had sent him flying about a foot or two. He then felt one to his right, before a third attack hit his chest and threw him back a few more feet. Brick smirked at what she was doing. "Finally, taking this a bit more seriously are you? Invisibility, one of your two unique powers."

"Got that right!" Buttercup voice echoed as if it came from all directions. While she floated around invisibly, she watched as Brick changed his stance. He placed his left foot behind him and put his right hand forward with his palm facing out. _What are you doing?_ Buttercup thought to herself. The boy then closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Frowning Buttercup decided to go for another attack. This time she travelled to left and surged forward with a burst of speed.

Just when her fist was a few inches away from punching him, Brick slightly turned to the side. His open right hand caught Buttercup by her cheek, giving her a slap, and turning off her invisibility and forcing her to the ground. When she got up a second later, she was surprised to see Brick already doing a backwards roundhouse kick that caught her neck on the back of his knee. As her back impacted the floor, Brick let loose a flurry of punches to several parts of her body. When his last punch hit her in the face, Buttercup blacked out.

-0-

Buttercup's eyes flew open as she shot up from her position. Taking in her surroundings she noted that she was in the living room on the couch, with the covers over her. Sitting on the armchair to the left was Brick looking into her pre-Calc book as well as her notes. "You know you probably won't need my help for this chapter today. All you guys went over is graphing," he muttered. His red eyes then seemed to look straight through her as he spoke the next few words. "I still want you to do your homework though. Do you hear me?"

"What happened?" she asked. She touched her head and winced when she touched a rather tender spot.

"I won our bet. You blacked out after my attack. You've been out for only twenty minutes."

"I was out cold for twenty minutes!?" Buttercup shouted.

"Yes bitch, you were out cold for twenty minutes. Although I'll give you props. You managed to wake up faster than Butch after I do that to him. It takes him about half an hour and that is when he's using his iron skin ability. Your recovery speed is much greater than his." Brick then turned back towards the book, but then again I did go easy on you."

"You went easy on me?" Buttercup growled. She hated it when people took it easy on her. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"I only kicked you once." That confused the Powerpuff Girl a bit, but she was still angry nonetheless.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you pay attention to half the stuff I do, fuck even one fourth would suffice, you would know that I prefer kicking to punching." He then looked at her again with a frown on his face. "I only kicked once throughout the entire fight, and that kick was more of an grapple than anything else. If I took you seriously, I would have used my legs from the beginning."

"Well you're a fucking hypocrite then! You tell me to go all out and you don't even do it! What the fuck, Brick?"

"I did it just to see how good you really are. Sadly as I said, you're just like my brother: quick to anger, barely thinking out things during a battle." He then shoved the notebook and textbook in front of her. "Do your homework. Tomorrow we'll spar again. I'll take you a bit more seriously next time, and in return I want you to actually think of what to do in battle." Buttercup's right eye twitched. He was telling her to do things again. Granted doing the homework thing was part of their deal, and she did technically lose, but who was he to tell her how to fight? She then noticed that he was heading towards the hallway where the rooms were.

"Hey where do you think you're going? I thought you were going to help me?"

"As I said, this is an easy homework. You should be done in less than fifteen minutes, so you shouldn't need my help. As for where I am going, I'm going to take another shower. I'm a bit sweaty from our spar. Then I'm going to take an hour nap then go to work." He then turned around and smirked at her. "You can put off doing your homework if you care to join me." The red head cackled as he avoided the pillow aimed at his head. "Guess not then."

When he disappeared a blushing and angry Buttercup sat on the couch. She was sort of embarrassed at all the jokes he keeps making at her expense, namely all the sexual ones. That was not the only thing she was embarrassed about. The fact that Brick had defeated her so effortlessly made got to her as well. "I swear I'll beat him tomorrow. I'll show him how wrong it is to take it easy on me."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late delay. I've been out of country, back to my familial home of the Philippines, and was out of internet during the Christmas season. Not only that, I was down with a cold, the stomach flue and the regular flu all of January. So here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to the one in chapter one.**

* * *

After making sure Buttercup was finished with her homework after his nap, Brick drove off to work. While he could have flown, with how he suspected that he may lose his powers eventually if they didn't finish maturing, Brick decided that he'd need to be able to do things without them. Ergo, he was a proud owner of a Kawasaki Ninja 300 ABS. It was colored in a dark red with black trimmings. It took three years of hard work, saving up money, and a whole lot of other odd and end jobs to get this ride. Although Ms. Bellum paid for half of it as well, he had promised to pay her back eventually.

Parking in the rear of a small building Brick took off his helmet and smiled at his place of work while he walked towards the front door. It was a small yellow building, two stories tall and covered about nine hundred square feet. There were several potted flowers in front as well as a couple small tables and chairs out front. There were two square windows on both floors facing the street, with the sides colored a light dark brown. Tiles covered the roof. The last thing Brick took notice of was the name of the building that was hanging above the front door. The words "A Taste of Life" were displayed in vibrant colors against a white background.

When he went through the front door, Brick saw several heads turned towards him. Since it was already past the lunch rush, there weren't that many people eating, ten at most if he was right. That left about thirty open seats. Adjusting his white chef's jacket, he strode towards the cash register. Standing behind the machine was a girl with brown hair that reached a little past her shoulder. This girl had a white T-shirt on with the café's logo on the back as well as a nametag on front. In her hair was a hair clip with a flower in it. The girl finally took notice of him and smiled. "Hey! You're finally here Brick!" she greeted with a smile.

"I'm ten minutes early Robin," he replied with a role of his eyes. "Besides I had to make sure one of my guests did her homework." Robin Snyder, was one of the few people Brick would ever consider a friend. The two of them were at first in an odd friendship of sorts at the get go. When the boys arrived for middle school after their disappearance all those years ago, they had to be watched over by the girls. Although, a point had to be made in saying that they were still villains so it made sense for them to be watched. It was during this time, Brick was always paired up with a Powerpuff Girl and this girl named Robin.

It was safe to say that the she was scared by him at first. Seeing as the only thing holding him back from actually hurting her was one of the girls. But as time went on, people would notice that Brick did not outright pick on Robin as much as he would other people. He would also help her out if she asked. When they got into high school, the two of them had somehow taken the same electives. They had actually started talking more when her fear of the boys had disappeared. Now some people had spread rumors that Bricked liked the girl in more than a friendly way. The super powered boy denied that he had feelings for her and claimed that they were just friends. Robin felt the same way.

Back in the present, Robin was giving Brick a confused look. "I thought you were going to be staying at home alone this summer? What with your family going off on a cruise and all," she said.

"Apparently Prof. Utonium had other plans. Did you know that he won tickets too?"

"Oh? So he went on a cruise too."

"Yeah, he took Principal Keane and Blossom with him. He also decided that I be Bubbles and Buttercup's watchdog while they are gone."

"Wait, what? You're taking care of Bubbles and Buttercup, as in their living with you for two months?" Robin asked with surprise.

"Yeah. Apparently something happened back then and he doesn't trust them on their own for now." Robin shook her head and Brick went through a door that leads into the kitchen. The red head stopped when he entered. "Elmer!" A boy with a cowlick in the front of his hair and glasses looked up from what he was doing. This person wore a white T-shirt just like Robin and had denim jeans. He also had overly large glasses. He was currently eating food off an almost empty plate. "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat the scraps on the plates."

"Sorry Brick," Elmer apologized. Brick growled and look through the small service window.

"Go help out the small table over there." The boy nodded and left the room. Elmer Sglue was a person Brick had to learn how to tolerate. Was a he a friend? Maybe. Was he an enemy? Definitely not. If Brick had to categorize him, he was just another person he had to get along with. So when they started working together, Brick had to squash the desire to punch the boy in the face when he ate the scraps of plates. After the younger boy left Brick grabbed an apron and tied it around himself. He also got a hair net and put it on as well, before placing his cap over it.

"Ah Brick! It is good to see you!" a woman greeted as she came in from the backdoor. She looked to be in her late twenties and had brown hair. The woman also had an Asian ethnicity as her eyes were a bit more slanted than everyone else. She had raven black hair and was a few inches shorter than him. Her brown eyes were twinkling as she looked at him.

"Ms. Park, do you need help with those boxes?" he asked. His tone became polite. This woman, Yuna Park, was Brick's employer and the owner of Tastes of Life, as well as head chef. She was a nice lady enough, so Brick was nice back. She also seemed to treat all the people who work there as her own children. Although there was one odd moment when Ms. Park told Brick that he reminded her of her own son. Something about both of them being proud, strong, calm young men. When he asked her about her past, Ms. Park seemed to just say she had two children then change the subject.

Back in the present Brick grabbed the two large boxes full of vegetables from his employer and set it down on the table. "Thank you Brick," she said with a smile. The red head just nodded and began unpacking the vegetables into their large fridge.

"No problem. It is my job after all." Brick then looked around the kitchen and noticed that there was no other chef around. "Did Mrs. Brown leave already?"

"Yes she did. When it hit three thirty, she had already left. I had to cook by myself for awhile."

"Then I'm sorry for being a bit late."

"That's nonsense. I was able to handle all the orders myself." The woman then smiled at him like a mother would before ushering him towards the stove. "Now get to work. We need two bowls of ramen and a plate with three crepes."

"I swear, when you said this café would serve food from all around the world, I didn't think you'd actually mean it." Mrs. Park chuckled and just went back to preparing some more food. Rolling up his sleeves Brick turned on the stove and got to work.

0

It was around seven o'clock that things got a bit interesting. After cooking for three hours and had no complaint, as usual, Brick was in his own little world of creating food. Lost in his the motions, he was interrupted from cutting two slices of apple pie for a couple when Robin burst into the kitchen. "Brick! We need you in the front," she exclaimed.

"Huh what?" Brick blinked. "What's the matter Robin?"

"Our usual guests have appeared," the brown haired girl replied. The worried expression on her face made the boy frown.

"I'll go handle them. Cut the pie and give it to table seven would you."

"Okay." Brick wiped his hands and pushed the double doors that lead to the café. Sitting in a booth near the window sat three girls who were intimidating the other people in the room. Well, two of them were the third was flirting with the boy who ordered the pie.

The three girls were a group he knew very well, they were the formerly evil group known as the Powerpunk Girls after all. Berserk was looking out the window, dressed in the same thing she was dressed in during his hologram session. Brute, the one that was based off Buttercup was glaring at random people in the café, causing them to flinch in worry. She wore a leather jacket over a forest green camouflage shirt, black leather pants and combat boots. On her wrists were bands that had spikes on them. Her ebony hair was spiked up similarly to Butch's. Brat, the one who was flirting with the boy and is Bubble's counterpart, also had blond hair done up in twin-tails but a lot longer. She wore a pair of dark blue heels and had fishnet stockings going up her toned legs disappearing under a plaid skirt. She had on a dark blue hoodie over a black top. Their figures were amazingly similar to that of their counterparts, making them nice to look at.

"Do you three have to do this everyday?" Brick sighed as he approached the table. Suddenly all three girls turned to look at him. Brat gave him a lusty look, Brute gave him a smirk and Berserk gave him a look of respect.

"Hi Brick," Brat greeted with a sultry voice. The red haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Not today slut." The blond just giggled in response. He then turned towards Brute. "How are you doing stupid?" Surprisingly, to most of the people café, Brute just grunted.

"I'm doing fine Brick." She then rubbed her neck. "Do you mind…" The girl ended up mumbling the rest and looking away embarrassed. Although the words were mumbled Brick still heard it.

"Sure, I'll give you a massage again, although you'll have to wait a few days. I'm rather busy." Then he turned to his fellow red head. Berserk was still looking at him before blinking and giving him a smile. That had Brick raising his eyebrow, Berserk rarely smiled. She was just like him; it was usually a smirk not a smile. "What's got you in a happy mood smartass?"

"Well if you must know chef, I'm happy since we got the house to ourselves," she told him. "If you remember our mom went on that trip with Pinky and the professor." Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ms. Keane had adopted the girls, just like how Ms. Bellum adopted the boys, when the girls were cut off from the Mirror World and Vilestown. And just like the boys, they had turned good. Well, still not as good as the Powerpuffs, since they were still a menace to the public from time to time. Usually it was just threats, sexual harassment and smaller stuff.

"Of course I know your mom went, but must you scare my customers again?" He gave them all a hard stare. "You do this everyday."

"Can't help it if they're pussies," Brute stated as she glared at another person who was looking at the commotion. This had the poor girl to fall on the floor. She then turned to Brick. "See what I mean? Pussies."

"That and some of these guys are cute," Brat said with a wink towards another boy behind Brick. "Although I would stop if you finally accepted my offers for a date." The blond batted her eyes at him.

"No, I won't accept and stop undressing the guys who have girl friends Brat," Brick stated. He then turned towards their leader again. "Aren't you going to tell them to stop?"

"Not really," Berserk replied. "Although I don't want to be thrown out again like last time." The red haired girl then glared at her sisters. "So you two idiots stop it."

"Fine," Brat grumbled. Brute crossed her arms and huffed. She then turned towards Brick who gave her a nod.

"So may I take your orders?"

"I'd like some earl grey tea and pad thai," Berserk told him without even looking at the menu.

"Can I have a coke and a chicken ceasar salad sweetie?" Brat asked as she looked through the menu.

"I'll have a beer and a some baby back ribs," Brute stated before getting conked on the head by Brick. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No beer stupid. You're the same age as me and that is three years too young for beer," Brick admonished her.

"Fine, I'll just have an orange soda." He nodded and moved away.

"I'll have it ready in about seven minutes. Don't destroy anything." He then stopped and turned around glaring at Brute specifically. "And don't try to dine and dash again. I will find you." The brunette gulped and nodded her head furiously, remembering the last time she did it and the bruises she had sustained. The Rowdyruff nodded and entered the kitchen again where he saw a worried Elmer and Robin. "Don't worry guys, the girls won't give you trouble for now. If they do just call me okay." The two nodded and exited and Brick started work on the girls' orders.

0

"I don't see why we're going to eat there for dinner today," Buttercup grumbled as she and her sister flew towards A Taste of Life.

"Well, I couldn't go there for lunch and you didn't want to eat anything I suggested for dinner," Bubbles replied with a smile and a mild glare. "So stop complaining and speed up. I mean you wouldn't stop gushing at how good Brick's cooking was when I got home after practice."

"I did not gush over how good his food was!" Bubbles just giggled and landed outside of the door. When Buttercup landed, the two entered the building they were surprised to see the Powerpunk Girls arguing with each other about sharing their food.

"I am not going top give you part of my steak!" Brute shouted at Brat.

"But it looks soo tasty!" Brat whined. "Berserk won't share either." The Puffs turned their head towards the leader who was sipping her tea and eating some pad noodles.

"It's not my fault you wanted just a salad," the leader said calmly. When the blond reached over to get some food from her sister's plate and Brute raised a fist in retaliation, both Buttercup and Bubbles knew they had to react or else the whole shop may be destroyed. As they were about to move they were surprised when a red blur shot out from the kitchen and grabbed Brute's wrist. All the commotion stopped and everyone stared at Brick as he held onto the green Punk's wrist.

"I'd rather you not destroy anything here," Brick said with an even voice. Although his voice was soft and calm, it held a sense of authority behind it. The glare he sent the two girls had them shivering and calmed them down.

"Sorry," the two punks muttered, although Brute seemed a bit more repentant than Brat did. Berserk put down her teacup and shook her head.

"And the night was going so well too," she sighed. She looked over to Robin who was behind the counter watching the scene with Ms. Park next to her. "May we have the check please?" She then turned to Brick. "Sorry again." The red haired boy just waved it off and was about to go to the kitchen before spotting Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Hey, take a seat. I'll have Elmer serve you," he greeted them as he walked towards them.

"Uh…what just happened here?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

"It's just a typical Monday," Brick replied with a sigh.

* * *

**Leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I only got two reviews, but that is okay. Thanks for it btw. Here's the next chapter. NOt sure if it's any good but have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the one in the first chapter.**

* * *

A pair of blue eyes opened and looked around. Bubbles slowly tried to sit up from the bed she was on but experience a wave of dizziness causing her to flop back down onto the bed. Blinking the blond tried to recall what had happened before she woke up.

'_Let's see, today is Sunday and I got up. We were having some breakfast with Buttercup cooking. Then I went to the mall with some of my friends," _she thought. Bubbles looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was around four in the afternoon. _'That happened about three hours ago.'_ Bubbles furrowed her brows as she thought about what happened then but seemed to be drawing a blank.

"I see that you're up," Brick's voice entered the room. Bubbles turned her head towards the door to her boyfriend's room, to find the red haired teen standing there with a glass of water and two pills.

"What happened?" she asked. The former Ruff walked over to her and gave her the two pills and water. "What are these for?"

"The headache you should have." After helping her sit up so she could take the medicine, Brick sat down at the edge of the bed. Taking off his cap, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about that Bubs."

"What are you talking about?"

"I sort of gave you a concussion during our spar. Your bitch of a sister threw on hell of a bitch fit when you fell down, blacked out." Bubbles blinked before the memories came flooding back to her.

(Flashback)

"So you want me to spar against you Brick?" the blond girl asked innocently as she stood a few feet away from Brick within the training room. Just outside at the control panel Buttercup was watching, with a smirk on her face. For the past week the brunette had complained to her sister how much of an ass Brick was when it came to doing her homework, doing some chores, hanging out with her friends and the like. He was acting like he was her elder brother or something. Bubbles then told her that she also just adored his cooking. But those two topics weren't the only things they talked about. Buttercup also tended to whine about her spars against the man of the house. She kept complaining that no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to beat the boy, and that he kept advising her right after.

"Yeah. Buttercup has been sparring with me for a week now, I'm guessing it's time for you to spar against me too since you don't have practice," Brick replied. "Oh and don't hold back. Wouldn't want you making the same mistake as the bitch over there."

"Fuck you Brick!" Buttercup shouted.

"Not in front of your sister Buttercup! Save it for the bedroom."

"Shut up jackass!"

"Are you always teasing her like this Brick?" Bubbles asked as she looked at her sister's frowning face.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's to rile her up. Half the time I do it so she gets angry and starts to lose focus. Makes her easier to beat." That had Bubbles laughing a little bit.

"And the other half?"

"For shits and giggles, why else?" Brick said with a smirk. "I mean look she's all aggressive and tomboy, helps to see that she's a bit fucking feminine after all when she blushes." Bubbles giggled and nodded. "So are you ready to begin."

"Yeah."

"Then let's-" Before he could finish his sentence, the red haired boy brought up both arms to his left side in a defensive way just as a punch connected with them. Brick blinked for a moment and saw Bubbles floating there for a moment before disappearing with a rush of wind. Looking back over to the where she previously was standing, Brick saw her image fade away. "Heh after images, just like Boomer." After saying that, he immediately ducked and threw a punch upward. He felt his hit connect to something, but he knew that his punch was barely a glancing blow. After that he did a backflip and managed to dodge Bubbles as she slammed down onto the floor. She then shot beams out of her eyes that Brick cancelled out with his. "Using your speed to fight dirty, pretty smart."

"That's and I'm trying to make sure you don't talk. If I let you talk you'll just distract me," Bubbles replied. She disappeared again and Brick tensed. Brick threw a punch to his left when he saw an image of Bubbles appear in his supervision, and suddenly kicked behind him at the same time. He was surprised when both of the figures disappeared, as they were only after images.

"_Shit! A double feint!"_ Just then a large beam of blue energy crashed down onto him and covered the area in smoke.

"Hell yeah! Give that jackass a beating Bubbles," Buttercup cheered. From high above him Bubbles was staring into the smoke, ready to react if needed.

"I'll give you some props Bubbles," Brick said as the smoke dissipated. His shirt was singed and he was a bit dirtied. A few feet to the right laid his cap. "You're doing better than Buttercup and you're not a far cry from Pinky."

"Hey!"

"Thanks," Bubbles said as she tensed her body, getting ready to move at a moments notice.

"But you still have a long way to go," he said. Brick disappeared causing Bubbles to already start flying away and Buttercup to try to find him. Bubbles suddenly felt something connect with her left shoulder that sent her crashing down into the ground. She looked up and rolled out of the way just as Brick did an axe kick on the spot she was in. As she got up Bubbles did flew as a crescent of red energy came soaring towards her. The blond blinked as she stared at Brick who had his left foot raised up and it crackled with energy.

"Did you just send energy, out of your foot?" she asked bewildered.

"Yeah, and I can do this too." The red haired boy took a deep breath and shouted as a wide beam flew out of his mouth. Bubbles' eyes widened as the attack sped toward her and she raised a blue energy shield. When the beam hit, she was sent hurtling towards the wall, and upon impact made cracks on her shield. Before she could recover, Brick appeared before her and slammed a knee into the shield creating more cracks. He then kicked it towards the ground, destroying it.

The boy blinked as Bubbles suddenly disappeared again. As she flew around at a speed far faster than most people could see Bubbles watched as the boy close his eyes and relax his body. _'He's probably trying to use hearing to find me,'_ she thought. _'I guess I'll fix that.' _Just like Brick a few minutes before her, the blue Powerpuff took a deep breath and shouted, creating an ear splitting noise. Buttercup covered her ears as the sound bounced around the walls and kept on echoing. Brick just made an annoyed expression and flinched a bit but did not open his eyes. Deciding this was the time to attack, Bubbles rushed at him. Just as she was going to tackle him, just as she touched him, Brick stomped his right leg and a column of red destructive energy engulfed the two. Bubbles shot out first trying to run away, but before she did Brick appeared in front of her.

"I'm ending this." He did a roundhouse kick with his left leg, which Bubbles easily dodged.

"That was too easy to dodge Bri-" She stopped talking when she felt the leg that had missed capture her right arm and his right knee smash into her left temple. As he let go of her, she saw Brick touch down onto the floor with his back to her, before doing a spinning back kick towards her right temple. That was when Bubbles blacked out.

(Flashback end)

Bubbles blinked and was startled that she felt a little sore to where he kicked her. "I actually blacked out?" she asked in a quiet voice. That rarely happened, even against Blossom and Buttercup or anyone else. She was too fast for anyone to actually hit when she was serious. The only two that could compete against her were Brat and Boomer. Granted she wasn't serious against Brick seeing as it was a spar, but the fact that he was able to catch her surprised her.

"You were down for about an hour," Brick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Bubbles noted that he looked a bit stressed. "Again I'm sorry. You won't hear that often from me but I mean it. I sort of put too much force into the two kicks and hit you pretty hard." The blond felt like he was withholding something from her, and was about to ask when Buttercup came into the room.

"Yo, Bubbles are you okay?" she asked as she sent Brick a glare and he glared back at her.

"I'm fine, or I will be," the blond replied. Her hands started to glow a faint gold as she brought it up to her head. After a couple of seconds Bubbles sighed in relief and the glow disappeared.

"If I knew you were just going to heal yourself with your abilities, I would haven't brought you some medicine," Brick grunted.

"And have me miss out on you serving me in bed? Will I get dinner here too?"

"Do I get a reward for doing that?"

"Hmm…I don't know. If you think about cooking my favorite dish, I may give you something special." The blond winked at him, causing Brick to smirk.

"I'll think about."

"Are you two seriously talking about having sex?" Buttercup confusedly demanded. "Because if you are, need I remind you that you have a boyfriend Bubbles." Brick chuckled and Bubbles giggled.

"What are you talking about bitch?" Brick asked.

"Why are you brining up sex sis?" Bubbles laughed. "Brick and I never said anything about that. I just said that I'd give him a reward."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Buttercup."

"B-B-But…" Buttercup stuttered. The two people teasing her shared a laugh and didn't even stop when she glared at them. After about a minute Brick stopped laughing and sighed.

"If you two need me, I'll be in my room. Knock first, just don't open it like an uneducated child." The last sentence was punctuated with a glare at Buttercup. When Brick left, Buttercup sat down the bed next to her sister.

"Are you okay? The thing he last attack he did was pretty hard."

"I'm fine, the buzzing in my head is gone now," Bubbles replied.

"That's good to hear." Buttercup sighed. "The idiot got worried after he attacked you though."

"Huh?"

"He was checking your vitals and what not after his kick landed. You fell like a log and would have hit the ground if Brick didn't catch you. When I got there he looked surprised that he did that to you though."

"He did?" When Buttercup nodded, Bubbles furrowed her brow in concentration. After a moment she spoke again. "Hey Buttercup?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Brick seem off to you?" The brunette turned to her blond sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Like he's hiding something. As if there is something happening to him but he won't say it."

"Yeah, noticed that since we got here." Buttercup crossed her arms. "When he mentioned that he owed the professor, he would change subjects immediately when I asked about it. Not only that, but it felt like he kept either pulling his punches or overexerting himself during some of our spars."

"That's odd." The two stopped and thought about it. Was there something wrong with Brick? "Do you think we should ask him?"

"I don't know Bubbles, I don't know."

0

Brick was pacing in his room for a second time that day. During the spar against Bubbles an odd thing happened. He noted the fluctuation in his powers causing him to get too powerful during the fight. That would explain why two measly kicks were able to induce a concussion on a Powerpuff Girls. Granted that he aimed for her temples to begin with, but still it made him feel a bit guilty.

No the odd thing that happened was when focused trying to find Bubbles something in his mind told him where she would be at a certain moment. _'It happened against Buttercup too,'_ he thought. He just focused on the question of "What will Buttercup do next?" and for some reason he knew. _'I thought it was HIM trying to talk to me through my mind, but that's not it. There was no voice, no temptation, no desire, not even a hint of despair in it. It was just like I was given the answer to my question.'_

There were only to possibilities due to that fact. That left the red haired boy feeling both excited and scared at the same time. He was scared since one possibility was that he was going crazy and that wasn't fun at all, but on the other hand it left him excited because this could be a manifestation of his powers and that meant they would finally mature and stabilize.

"Let's see how this works then," Brick said to himself. "I'll need to think of a question I don't know the answer to yet." As he was about to start his little experiment he heard a knock on his door. "What is it?"

"What are we going to do for dinner? It's Sunday and you said that none of us will be making dinner," Buttercup asked. Brick frowned he did say that and was about to reply that he didn't care what they got for themselves and that he was busy; but then an idea came to him. He opened the door to find an impatient Buttercup at the door.

"Le's go eat some Italian food."

0

As the trio entered a small family owned restaurant, they sat in the far back in a booth. Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting on one side of the table while Brick sitting on the other. After placing their order: eggplant lasagna for Bubbles, fettuccini chicken alfredo for Buttercup and a seafood medley for Brick, the red haired boy decided to enact his little experiment.

"Hey girls, want to play a game?" Brick asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ooh what sort of game?" Bubbles asked giddily.

"Why does this feel like I'm in a SAW movie all of a sudden," Buttercup said as she looked at his smirk.

"Don't worry bitch it's nothing bad. It's just a simple game after all. Who ever loses this game has to pay for the entire meal," Brick said as he leaned back into the chair. "It will be you two against me."

"How do we play?" Bubbles asked.

"You each get to ask me three questions, and I'll answer them. If I even get so much as one wrong, I lose."

"That's it?" Buttercup asked. "This seems doesn't seem fair for us now does it."

"Ah, you didn't let me finish. The questions you ask should be questions only you should know and that no one else in the world should know."

"Really? You want us to ask you questions on things you won't ever know?" Bubbles asked surprised.

"Yeah. So you want to play?" The two girls looked at each and debated on it, before agreeing. "Good, who goes first?"

"I will jackass," Buttercup said as she smirked. "I am so going to buy a shit ton of desserts when you lose." Brick just shrugged and kept the smirk on his face. "So first question, where is my favorite thinking spot?"

"You have a thinking spot?" both Brick and Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" The red head rolled his eyes and concentrated on the question. A minute passed before an answer came to him.

"You like to sit at the observatory's roof when you need to think." Buttercup's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

"A simple guess really." The brunette frowned and glared at him but decided to continue.

"Who was my first crush?"

"Don't your sisters know that?"

"Nope, I never told them." Brick rolled his eyes and concentrated on the question she asked. It took about ten seconds but an answer appeared in his head.

"Your first crush was Elmer." Brick blinked after he said that. "Really? You crushed on Elmer?" Buttercup's eyes were wide when she heard that and Bubbles dropped her jaw.

"You liked Elmer?" Bubbles inquired. "Elmer Sglue?"

"How do you know that?" Buttercup demanded as she stared at Brick. "I never fucking told anyone that! How do you know I liked Elmer?"

"To be fucking honest, I didn't know until right there and then." Buttercup was glaring harder at Brick and seemed like she was about to pounce at him for answering two personal questions but Bubbles decided to intervene.

"Did you get a new power Brick?" the blond questioned the red head. Brick looked at her before slowly nodding.

"Yeah I got a new power and I decided to test it out on you two," he replied.

"What can you read minds now you fucking jackass?" Buttercup scowled.

"No, nothing like that, although it is weird. I just concentrate on the question and the answer comes to me slowly," Brick explained. "Although it's starting to put a small strain on my brain. I'm starting to get a headache of massive proportions."

"So this was just a test to see how far you can go with your powers?" the blond tilted her head to the side trying to understand it better.

"Yeah. We're going to split the bill when the food comes."

"Tch, tricking me into actually asking questions like that for a fake game," Buttercup growled. "I oughta…"

"What color are my panties that I am wearing?" Bubbles asked suddenly interrupting her sister. This caused the other two occupants of the booth to stare at her.

"What?" the two asked in unison.

"What color are my panties? I thought we were still testing your new powers. So what color are they?"

"You know I can use x-ray vision to see that right?" Brick told her.

"Yes but your pride and your stand point of being a good older brother stops you from doing that." Brick stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before laughing.

"You're a lot smarter than you make yourself out to be."

"Thank you."

"Bubbles are you sure you want this guy knowing what your wearing down there today?" Buttercup asked.

"Hmm you're right I don't want him knowing." She then turned to the only boy at the table again. "I change my question. What color are the panties Buttercup is currently wearing?"

"Hey! Don't move change the question onto me!" Before they knew it Brick became a bit misty eyed, and instead of the original minute, it took about thirty seconds.

"She's wearing a white t-back and apparently a matching bra as well," Brick replied with a shake of his head. "Well well Buttercup, I didn't know you owned clothing like that." The green Puff was blushing bright red and glaring at him.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Oh and if you wanted to know, Bubbles is wearing a purple lace thong and a white bra."

"So you still checked up what I was wearing?" Bubbles raised an eyebrow.

"You put it into my mind so I just went with it." He then smirked at them. "Although I have to question your choice of undergarments. Looking to get lucky today?" Buttercup turned a brighter red, but he knew this time it was from anger rather than embarrassment. Bubbles was sporting a nice blush herself but shook her head no.

"Not really. Most of my underwear are like these now. It's rare for me to even have just regular panties now."

"Bubbles! Stop talking about underwear with this guy!" Buttercup reprimanded her. "And you stop talking period! God just because you got one new power doesn't mean you to go all pervert with it!" Brick chuckled and Bubbles laughed at her little tirade. Although Brick's amusement was short lived for he felt a trickle of blood going down his nose as well as head splitting headache. Closing eyes he wiped his nose and the world seemed to spin.

The former villain heard some shouts and screams coming his way and then he could see nothing but the darkness as the world faded away.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Even a flame is welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclimer: **Look at the first chapter for this.

**I would like to thank those who reviewed my recent chapters as well.**

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup were worried about Brick. One moment he was joking around, and then the next he fainted with blood coming not only from his nose but from his eyes as well. They had rushed him not to a hospital, but to their own home. After Buttercup fumbled with the keys and opening the door, the two sisters hurried down to the lab and placed him into a tube with a breathing apparatus in it. After pressing a button the large tube filled with a blue healing liquid that suspended Brick within it. That was three hours ago, and it was now nearing ten at night. Brick hadn't opened his eyes at all since then.

Bubbles was sitting on a stool in near one of the lab tables, looking a bit shaken. Buttercup was a few feet away, on her cell phone trying to contact someone. With an angry growl Buttercup snapped her phone shut and started to pace. "The professor won't pick up his phone," she said to her sister. Bubbles stayed quiet, looking at her hands. Buttercup leaned against the table next to her sister and closed her eyes. "Are you sure you're powers won't work on him?"

Bubbles shook her head, looking lost and concerned. When they were still at the restaurant, she had tried her healing powers on Brick but they didn't seem to work. In fact, it seemed to make it worse when he started to bleed from his eyes after she attempted it. "They didn't work the first time Buttercup, what makes you think they will work on him if I try a second time?" she asked.

"Fuck if I know!" the brunette shouted. She ran a hand through her hair and stared at the boy floating in the healing fluid and started to pace. "It's just that…" Buttercup sighed and gripped the table, "that I'm actually worried about him. He's a friend and it's odd seeing him like this." Bubbles mutely nodded as she too stared at the red haired boy.

"I've never seen him like this you know?" the blond murmured as she stared at the red haired boy. "Ever since we knew the boys, he was always standing strong."

"Although he was a rather violent, angry, control freak back then." The two shared a quick laugh remembering how Brick used to be. "But you're right, he was always strong. No matter how things got he would always be able to beat us."

"Blossom had trouble with him when the boys reappeared too remember?"

"Yeah. After they returned, we fought, they overpowered us and then they stopped. Blossom was so mad when Brick said she wasn't worth the effort to beat."

"Yeah then they changed a couple of months after that. They turned good. I still remember all the news about them stopping a monster attack when we were out of the city."

"Not only that, but they stopped Mojo, Princess, HIM and a whole bunch of other people while we were gone."

"Brick was so furious when we returned. He started shouting at us for being gone for so long and that we left them so much tedious work," Bubbles sighed after remembering that. "But looking at him now, how he's unconscious and weak, it just doesn't seem right."

"After every beating he got from us he would always just stand up and brush it off as if it were nothing," Buttercup agreed. "But after he used his new power he just fainted and started bleeding."

"Do you think that this is what he is hiding from us? That his powers are hurting him?"

"We'd have to wait until he tells us." Buttercup replied. "You know how prideful he is, he won't outright tell us what's wrong with him and forcing him to tell us will just make him clam up. Although he's an idiot for not telling anyone." Bubbles then looked at Brick again before remembering something.

"You said that he'd try to change the subject when the Professor was mentioned right?" The brunette nodded. "Maybe the Professor knows what's wrong with Brick. I mean he said that he owed him right." The two stopped their conversation when a loud beeping noise filled the air and they looked towards the tube where Brick was floating in. Brick was awake and had drained the tube himself. He had a frown on his face and took of the breathing apparatus. The two girls walked towards him and were about to speak when he beat them to the punch. "You put me in the medical vat without taking off my clothes," he stated dryly.

"That's the first thing you say to us after we healed you?" Buttercup said in shock. Brick nodded and sighed.

"Thanks for that by the way." Taking off his shirt, he walked over to the sink in the lab and rung out the shirt into the sink. "Care to tell me what happened after I passed out?"

"We took you hear and put you in the tube," Bubbles replied. "I-I also tried to heal you with my powers."

"I take it they didn't work?"

"No…" the blond answered quietly. Brick looked over his shoulder and gave her a thankful look.

"Bubbles, it's fine. You tried that's all that mattered."

"What happened in the restaurant idiot?" Buttercup asked. "One minute you were laughing with Bubbles here, and you fall to the ground bleeding." Brick unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. Both girls blushed and looked away. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Drying out my clothes," the red head replied without a hint of embarrassment. "As for what happened, it's due to my powers. Apparently, my body isn't used to the power just yet and shut my mind down. I used it again when I woke up and I can only use the ability for about five minutes a day for now. The answers usually take about thirty seconds to a minute, so I'm very limited on how many times I can use it." He rubbed his temples for a moment. "I have about two or three more times before I have to truly stop using it today."

"Is that all Brick?" the blond asked with concern. This caused Brick to stiffen, but the girls didn't notice since they weren't looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that all that is wrong with you?" It was quiet for a few moments before Brick spoke again.

"It's nothing. I've just been stressed out due to this power and how it's affecting me. I mean it only appeared recently which is odd."

"If you say so." Buttercup and Bubbles shared a look, knowing that what he said was true but it was not everything.

"You two could look now." The girls turned around to see that his clothes were drier and he was already putting his stuff into his pockets and had his cap on. "Let's go back to the house. I think I want to sleep the night away." The two girls nodded and started closing up their house. After a few minutes they had locked up their home and flew towards the Bellum household, all at a somber pace.

0

It was past midnight when Brick found himself sitting with his knees close to his chest on a cliff looking near the outskirts of Townsville. This was the place he'd go to think about things when the times got hard. This was one of those times. When they got home, Brick went to his room and lay down on his bed waiting for the girls to fall asleep. When he was sure Buttercup and Bubbles were sleeping, Brick left through his window and came to his favorite spot.

When he arrived he started using his new ability to get some answers on what truly was happening to him. What he found out were not good things. The first question he got answered was what really was happening with his body. The answer to that was rather bad. His body was actually tearing away at itself the more he used any of his powers, not just his new one. That led to his second question, why was this happening? That answer was one he could have guessed on his own, his powers weren't matured. That was the last question he asked himself, why weren't his powers not maturing. The answer to that question left him confused and angry at the same time.

The answer to the question of why were his powers unstable came up with this answer: **_A part of you is clashing with yourself, holding you back_**.

_'What the fuck does that mean?'_ the red head growled to himself. _'Then when I ask about what that means, it responds that it is unable to acquire the answer at the time. This is so fucking frustrating!'_ Looking down, Brick saw he had gathered energy into his hands during his little internal struggle. Taking calming breaths he reabsorbed his own energy before sighing. He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "How long are you going to stay behind that tree like a creeper? Take a seat next to me if you want to talk."

A couple of seconds later he saw someone sitting down next to him. Looking to the left and saw Bubbles in a similar position as him. She was wearing baby blue pajamas and seemed to be shivering. Brick took of his red jacket and threw it at her. "Here you seem cold."

"Thanks," the blond beamed at him as she put it on. The two sat in the calm quiet looking over the city skyline as the wind blew around them.

"So why did you decide to stalk me tonight Bubbles? I was sure you were asleep."

"I was, but when I decided to go to the bathroom, I passed by your door and it was open. You weren't in bed. Besides with one of my new powers, tracing energy sources, finding you was far more easier than you would think."

"That still did not answer my question Bubs. Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it. The problems you are having." Brick gave a mirthless laugh as he shook his head.

"I was trying to hide it that it became obvious didn't it?" Bubbles nodded her head.

"You hid it well enough, but Buttercup and I noticed things and just added it up." Brick nodded his head. Bubbles then stared at him with worried eyes as he scanned his the world. "Are you ever going to tell us about your problems Brick?"

"Not really," he replied without looking at her. "It's not like it affects you."

"But it does affect me! It affects my sisters and your brothers! It even affects the Punks! We're your friends Brick, if something affects you in a bad way it should worry us." Brick stared her in the eye and frowned.

"If I'm not worrying about it, why are you?"

"Because if Buttercup and I don't who will?" She met his gaze as he stared at her. "Do your brothers or mother know about this?" Brick broke their staring contest to look over the city skyline again.

"No," he replied. "The have no idea about this."

"Does anyone have any idea about what is happening?" Brick's frown turned into a scowl. These two girls had managed to figure out what is happening to him, should he tell her at least part of what is happening? Would it be okay to give her some insight into the truth? The red haired boy turned his gaze upward towards the stars as if they would give him a better answer than what his powers were giving him. Finding none, Brick decided to go with his gut. It's like it never failed him before right?

"I have some sort of idea," Brick answered. "Something is up with my powers, not sure what, but something is wrong with them."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember all those years ago when you guys started developing new powers?" Bubbles nodded. "The instability within mine is still not gone. I can't have any control over how much Chemical X is in my body at all."

"But all those moves you did against us during the spars? Aren't they all unique to you?"

"Not really," he shrugged, "all of you guys could do it too if your practiced enough. Pinky could barely do it too." Bubbles nodded before letting out a sigh.

"So you're really not going to tell me?"

"Not right now."

"In the future?"

"Maybe." The two were quiet for a few more minutes before Brick stood up. He then cracked his neck. "It's about twelve thirty in the morning. We forgot to buy groceries, do you know of any place that is open selling stuff right now."

"There's a supermarket open on 1st Street that's open twenty four hours a day," Bubbles answered.

"Let's get some food then."

0

**RING RING RING!**

Brick picked up his phone without even looking it at all. "It's about seven o'clock in the morning on a Monday in June, how may I help whoever it is on the phone?" Brick asked sarcastically as he lay on his bed.

"You fucking ass!" a male voice shouted from the other side of the phone. Brick cracked open his eyes and moved the phone away from his ear and shook the ringing out of his head.

"Good afternoon to you too, Boomer how is Paris?"

"Don't give me that shit Brick! What the fuck were you doing with Bubbles last night?" The red head sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"The hell is your problem? Is it your time of the month again?"

"I'm not in a joking mood right now Brick. Now tell me what were you doing with Bubbles last night?!" Boomer demanded.

"Testy aren't we? Fine, we just went grocery shopping. If we're done I'm-"

"We are not done! Why was she wearing your jacket and only in pj's?" Now that caught Brick's attention.

"She followed me out to my thinking spot, reminded me we forgot to buy groceries for the week and we went to go buy some." Brick didn't want Boomer to know that she and Buttercup had somehow figured out that there was something wrong with him.

"Why was she wearing your jacket and in her nightwear?"

"She was about to go to sleep and noticed that I wasn't in my bed. I gave her my jacket because she was cold. Are done now?" The line was silent for a while, and the red head thought the call was over and about to end the call but then Boomer spoke up again.

"Is that all that really happened?"

"Yes. Why are you so worried Boomer?" Brick asked.

"It's just…they're with you for a week man," Boomer sighed. "And with how popular you are and how girls say that you'd make an amazing boyfriend, I was scared that she would find you more interesting than me."

"Dude, I told you before that it's bros before hoes for me. You guys are first, no girl will get in the way off that."

"Thanks for reassuring me man, and I'm sorry bro. I was probably over reacting."

"It's fine. Although I have to ask, how'd you find out about us going to get groceries?"

"There was a picture online in the tabloids and Facebook with you guys shopping. That was I got worried, you looked far too calm, unlike your usual self bro."

"Thanks again. Say hi to mom and everyone else for me. Also give Bubbles a call if you can later. I think she misses you."

"Yeah I will, see you in a few weeks bro." Brick made an affirmative noise before hanging up. Now fully awake, he walked over to his desk and opened his laptop. Going to the latest gossip column about all things Powerpuff Girls, he saw a couple of pictures of himself and Bubbles walking around the supermarket buying food. And if Brick were being completely honest himself, he could see where Boomer was coming from. One picture had him smiling at Bubbles as she messed around with some of the fruits and a few other similar pictures. This was during Bubbles' attempt to cheer him up from his dour mood, but from another person's perspective it was like she was flirting with him. These pictures made them look like a couple. That had made Brick frown. He did not see the person taking the pictures at all. Someone was spying on them and he wasn't able to sense it at all.

0

In a darkened room, illuminated by several computer screens a figure was watching several videos at once. Videos that contained battles of the Powerpuff and Powerpunk Girls as well as the Rowdyruff Boys were playing across all the screens. The figure sat in their chair and studied them. All their moves, their powers, their strategies were being understood by the figure.

"So do you have the data you need?" an eerie voice asked from behind the figure. The chair swivelled around to look at the newcomer. There standing in the middle of the darkened room was a tall red being. It had midnight black hair that was sleeked around his head. The being had sickly green eyes with a red iris and a pearly white smile. It wore a red corset/dress fusion with frills and held up by a belt. The being also had thigh high-heeled boots. Another thing that set this being apart from others were the menacing metal claws it had. "Or should I gather more on those **WRETHCED BRATS!**" the last part had the being's voice turn from feminine to male.

"Now, why do you want me to go after these…cubs, HIM was it?" the figure asked with a growl.

"Think of it as a challenge, to try and best," HIM replied with a smile. "I can always go ask another hunter to track them down…"

"NO! I will hunt them. My brother had failed to kill a mark from earth, MONKEY I think he was called, but I will surpass where Huntor failed. I will beat these kids. This will show the galaxy that I, Predator, am the best hunter to be born." A white claw reached out and clawed an image of the Powerpuff Girls on a screen. This caused HIM to smile. Yes, his plans to defeat the girls and those good for nothing traitors were finally in motion.

* * *

**On a side note, I do not own Facebook. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews of last chapter. It made me happy. So here's your new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter one for it.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the beginning of summer, two weeks in which Bubbles and Buttercup were living with the lone super powered boy in the city. The trio had set up a routine during that time: get up, get ready for the day, train, go do whatever it is they have to do, meet up at night back at home and then finally sleep. Although there was a new feature added to their day-to-day lives, Buttercup and Bubbles pestering Brick on his problems. It was not like he was going to tell them though, so he was getting rather irritated at the whole thing.

As Brick got prepared to leave for work on that Friday afternoon, he noticed that Bubbles was flinging clothes out of her bag as he passed by. Brick casually lifted his hand up and caught a piece of clothing that was about to hit his face. Looking at it, he found that it was her bra. With a twitching eye he threw it back into the room. "Is there something wrong Bubs?" Brick asked as he leaned against the door. Bubbles looked up and from her bag and nodded.

"I don't know what to wear to Mike's party!" she screamed. Brick rolled his eyes and entered the room. As he got closer to her, his eyes glazed over and fifteen seconds later they became clear again. During the past week, Brick had started to train in trying to lessen the time needed for him to get answers for his now dubbed Question Master ability.

"Move," he told her softly and had her sit on the bed.

"But-"

"I'll pick out something for you to wear."

"But-"

"I'll even pick your underwear."

"But!"

"But what?" Brick asked with a frown.

"How do you know what will work out best for tonight?" Bubbles asked. The red head turned to her with a dead serious face and tapped his head. "Oh…right Question Master." Brick nodded again and grabbed some articles of clothes from her suitcase and threw it onto the bed. The girl blushed when she saw him grabbing her underwear. "Don't you feel a little bit embarrassed when you look at a girl's panties?"

"Not really," Brick replied after setting all the clothes he didn't choose back into her suitcase. When he turned around and a smirk was on his face. "Besides, while I do believe in putting my brothers before myself, I do not mind the view." Bubbles' blush nearly turned the color of Brick's hair when she saw him giving her a once over. She had forgotten she was only wearing a light blue tank top and black bike shorts.

"Get out!" she shrieked as Brick strode out of the room. When he heard the door slam the red head let out a laugh and shook his head. While Buttercup was easy to get embarrassed with just a few simple words, it was far harder to do to Bubbles. He literally had to plan it out and that was the reason he used his Question Master when he entered the room. Ever since the first day they were staying there, Bubbles had always been prepared for his teasing, especially with the amount he did to Buttercup, she knew it would only be time before he'd turn to her. That was why it was so satisfying to see her blushing like that.

"Why was Bubbles screaming?" Buttercup asked as she took a bite from a slice of pie inside the kitchen. Brick stopped himself when he saw that.

"Nothing to concern yourself over. And was that the apple pie Bubbles was saving?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You do know she is going to be mad that you ate that right."

"She'll be fine, besides, you can make another one." The brunette smirked as she ate the last bite of pie. Brick rolled his eyes and walked past her.

"You going to Mike's party too?"

"Yeah. Are you going?"

"Nah I'm working late tonight." Brick then cracked his neck and grabbed his keys from a bowl containing several keys. "I'll see you guys later I guess."

"See ya Brick." When the red head left, Bubbles entered the room still blushing a bit. This caused Buttercup to raise an eyebrow at her sister. "What's wrong with you?"

"Brick got me," Bubbles pouted. "God I was so embarrassed."

"It's not like he's never seen you with that much clothing though," Buttercup replied.

"He rifled through my underwear this time." Buttercup burst out laughing at that.

"No shit? He really did that?" she laughed.

"Yeah. Although, I want to thank him though."

"For what being a perv?"

"No. He chose a nice outfit for me." The blond then frowned again and went back to her room. This caused Buttercup to blink confused by what just occurred before shrugging and placing her dishes in the sink.

0

"Um…what do you mean go home, Ms. Park?" Brick asked as he looked at his boss. He had only been at work for a total of three hours, seeing as it was only seven at night. Ms. Park walked up to him that night and told him to head out early.

"Well, I kept hearing about this party that a classmate of yours is having, Mike Believe I think, and I thought it was good way for you to go and be social," the Asian woman said with a smile.

"I'm not a very social person Ms. Park, you know that," Brick replied.

"Ah but you have a lot of friends. Why don't you go hang out with one of them tonight? It seems like there won't be a lot of our usual customers today anyway. Besides, I think it's time for me to train our newest member too." That caused the red head to raise an eyebrow. He did not know they had hired someone new.

"Were you keeping this person a secret?" The woman giggled.

"Maybe." Brick sighed but nodded his head. He went over to the wall and clocked out. Going to a locker nearby he grabbed his leather jacket and helmet before making his way back to the kitchen.

"I guess I'll see you Monday Ms. Park."

"I'll see you Monday Brick. You'll also meet our new chef as well." Brick nodded and exited the kitchen and was making his way through the front of the café. Unlike the previous nights, Robin and Elmer weren't there. They too were invited to the party and had asked to be given the night off. Brick said he'd handle the night but apparently he was being kicked out. He passed by a man in his early twenties and a woman in her late thirties serving as waiters for the café. Both gave waved goodbye to the boy as he passed by and he nodded in return.

Getting outside, Brick sat down on his motorcycle and thought about what he should do. _'I should probably go to the party. Free food, other people, loud music, my friends are there…'_ Brick thought to himself. The red head then scoffed. _'Only half of those things are appealing to me right now: free food and my friends. Although knowing what will happen, the food will be shit and my friends will be busy with their other friends.'_ Brick frowned. _"I guess it's to home for some dinner, a few movies and sleep. Now that doesn't actually sound to bad.'_ With those thoughts in mind, Brick got ready to mount his motorcycle.

"Oh? You're not working today?" a female voice asked. Brick looked up and saw Berserk there wearing a dark pink hoodie and a black skirt. Her ribbons were messed up and she looked a bit like crap.

"My boss told me to go home and enjoy life today. Apparently we hired someone so Ms. Park is going to train them," Brick replied.

"Oh…" Again Brick noted Berserk looked a bit like crap and…disappointed. "Okay, I guess I'll go eat else where." This made him sigh; he wanted to know what was wrong. He was being nosy again but he'd be damned if he let her go around alone right now."

"Oi Berserk." The red haired girl turned around and barely managed to catch a white helmet in her hands. She stared at it before looking back at Brick who closed a compartment on his bike. "Get on. I'll make you dinner."

"What?" Berserk asked with the widest eyes possible, as well as a small blush.

"It seems like you're not going to Mike's party, so I'll hang out with you. Also you apparently didn't have dinner yet so I'll make that for us too."

"You mean…like a date?" Berserk asked shocked. Brick raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm doing this as a friend. If you want a date, I'll have to think about that." This deflated Berserk a bit, yet she seemed also relieved. The girl put on the helmet and sat behind Brick. Her arms wrapped around his torso and Brick felt her snuggle a bit into him.

"You do know we could fly right?"

"Of course, I just like riding my bike." The girl scoffed and the boy rolled his eyes. He then drove onto the street and towards his home.

0

"Are you crap with food just like Pinky is?" he asked as Berserk settled down onto a chair in the kitchen of the Bellum household.

"Is that a trick question?" Berserk demanded as she crossed her arms. She had taken off her jacket a while back to reveal an almost skin tight red shirt. This had the former Rowdyruff to give her a once over and linger a bit at her chest before looking her in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if this was a serious question. The girl huffed and pouted. "Fine, I admit I am not stellar in the kitchen."

"Then just go out in the living room and put in a movie I'll be out in a bit."

"But I want to see you cook. Maybe I could learn from a master." Brick walked over to her and lightly smacked her on her forehead with a clean spatula. "Ow!"

"Get out of here. I'll bring the food into the living room when it's done." The Powerpunk girl rolled her eyes and left the room. As she entered the living room and started going through movies she heard a shout from the kitchen. "AND NO PORN!" This caused her to laugh to herself.

'_Geez, he acts like a dad too much,'_ she thought. As she looked through the small library of Blu-Rays and DVD's, she ended up picking a rom-com. _'Probably one of Boomers.'_ She put it in and left it at the end main menu. At this time she also used her X-ray vision and found the boys' hidden stash of porn. She was surprised that there were three separate boxes with different names hidden under a loose floorboard. She pried it open as Brick wasn't there yet and grabbed Brick's box of porn.

She was rather surprised to find a very sophisticated lock on that. _'Well, shit. I should have seen that coming a mile away,'_ she internally laughed. She placed it back and looked through both Boomer's and Butch's. Most of Boomer's stuff was rather vanilla, while Butch's collection made her want to puke. That was too kinky for her tastes.

"Yeah I felt like that too when he showed me that shit," Brick's voice wafted into the room. The Powerpunk looked over and saw the boy placing down a tray full of food on the coffee table and several two empty plates and bowls. He had also put down a pitcher full of a light yellow drink. Berserk looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that about twenty missed had passed already

"Isn't this a bit much?" she asked as she sat down next to him on the couch and he passed her a plate. She then looked the food over. There was a bowl full of _bouillabaiss_e, a soup that is a mix of fish, tomatoes and herbs; a large plate of _dak galbi, _a dish made of diced marinated chicken with sliced cabbage, sweet potatoes, scallions, onions and a side dish of Korean rice cakes; and another plate full of _jiozi, _Chinese pot stickers, with some sauce next to it. Berserk reached over to the pot stickers and dipped it into the sauce before taking a bite. When she did her eyes widened and she turned to Brick who was filling his plate with food as well as a bowl of soup for himself. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked back as he ate a spoonful of bouillabaisse.

"Why did you make all my favorite dishes?" Brick put down his bowl and filled another bowl with the same soup and handed it over to the girl who was still looking at him in confusion.

"Well you looked down in the dumps today, I thought it would be nice to have a friend." Then, in one of those very rare moments, he gave her a kind smile. This caused her to blush again.

"Thanks." So the two began to eat and talk as Berserk played the movie. Unlike what he wanted to do, Brick didn't ask questions about why she seemed so down and crappy that day. As they watched Berserk made a comment about their drinks.

"What is this?" she asked as she sipped from her glass.

"It's a non-alcoholic cocktail called Cinderella. It's made up of several juices, do you like it?" Berserk nodded. When their meal was over and the movie still playing, Brick grabbed the dirty dishes, took them to the kitchen and returned with some chocolate mousse. "This isn't freshly made, but enjoy."

The two ate dessert in silence as they watched the movie. Berserk had moved into Brick's side and snuggled into him. He didn't complain, but she knew that he only saw her as his friend. She'd take this opportunity though to just be close to him. When the movie was done, Berserk and Brick just sat there on the couch. Before Brick got up to do clean the dishes the girl spoke. "I got stood up today," Berserk told him. Brick looked at her and had a scowl on his face, but she could see the concern in his eyes. Seeing this Berserk pushed on. "I met this guy a couple weeks ago. He was smart, strong and handsome. I thought we were getting along nicely so I asked him out today, but I didn't want to go to Mike's party for our date. So I went to the spot where we would meet up and he never showed up."

Brick hugged her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I was hurt and I wanted to hurt him too. I was on the way to the party, but then I thought the boy wasn't worth it. In the end I decided to hang out at the café for a bit. Then you did this for me." She smiled at him and snuggled closer.

"No problem, but I still only see-"

"I know you only see me as a friend, but the way you acted today made me feel like your girlfriend. So let me live in the moment for a bit longer." Brick knew it was wrong to agree, but he did kind of feel sorry for her.

"Fine, just for tonight." She smiled up at him. "But you are going to do my laundry as my girlfriend." She then smacked him on the back of the head causing his cap to fall on the floor.

"Brat."

"That's your sister." Berserk rolled her eyes but snuggled closer into him. She'd take what she can get.

0

When Bubbles and Buttercup came home at around midnight. They found the house silent. Buttercup looked a bit tipsy and Bubbles looked similarly. "God I will not drink the punch Mitch makes ever again," Buttercup groaned. "He had to put in hard liquor into that thing didn't he?"

"Be happy that the Chemical-X in our bodies are filtering out most of it," Bubbles told her sister. "If not we'd be passed out on the floor at Mike's house." The two closed the door and went to their respective rooms. Bubbles noticed that Brick's door was open and peeked inside. She found him asleep and closed the door. What she didn't notice was that Brick was asleep with Berserk in his bed, the girl cuddling up next to him, fully clothed mind you.

* * *

Leave a review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the new chapter. Sorry it's a bit...short. Tests and what not got in the way.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.**

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup were surprised that they were up before Brick on Saturday. He was usually the first one up and was doing exercise either outside or in the training room. "Where the heck is that jackass?" Buttercup asked. "He was supposed to cook breakfast?"

"Calm down Buttercup," Bubbles told her. "It's only nine o'clock. I still can't believe we're up this early, though." The blond pouted.

"Well, Mitch invited us to the beach today with everyone else from the party."

"Hopefully he doesn't try to get everyone drunk just yet." This made Bubbles thoughtful. "Do you think Brick's invited too?"

"Invited to where?" a voice asked. Bubbles opened her mouth to reply, but stopped and stared at who spoke. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen stood Berserk, wearing one of Brick's shirts, and it was slightly coming off her right shoulder. Her hair was tousled up and her ribbons were missing. The two sisters had their eyes widening and then turning to each other before looking at the slightly sleepy Berserk. "Where's the food?"

"Pipe down, I'll get on it," Brick said as he entered the room missing his cap, also looking a bit sleepy too. "What do you girls want?"

"I want a traditional Japanese breakfast," Berserk said as she sat down on a chair and laid her head on her arms.

"I'm not cooking anything like that in the morning."

"Fine, I 'll have strawberry and banana crepes with chocolate sauce and whip cream." Brick blinked at her and grumbled something under his breath before scouring the fridge for the ingredients for her request.

"How about you two?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Um…I'll have the same thing," Bubbles muttered looking a bit confused.

"Steak and eggs," Buttercup replied looking between the two red heads. Brick grunted and took out all the necessary items from the fridge. Since the two red heads seemed busy, the two sisters seemed even more confused.

"Um…Brick?" Bubbles started. When the red head grunted again giving her permission to continue. "Why is Berserk here? And for the matter where did she sleep?"

"Ask her if you want answers. I'm half asleep and I'd rather not burn all of our breakfasts." The two Powerpuffs turned to the Powerpunk who was lightly snoring at the table.

"Hey Berserk," Buttercup shook the sleeping girl's shoulder lightly and had to duck a punch aimed at her head.

"What do you want?" Berserk muttered.

"What the fuck was that?" Berserk was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up straight in her chair.

"She's just like Bubbles," Brick mentioned as he had scrambled some egged. "She loves to sleep, and gets rather violent when it's interrupted, unlike your sister who just gets stubborn and won't get up. Learned that the hard way this morning. Fucking smartass kicked me off my own bed."

"I love to sleep okay," both Berserk and Bubbles said in unison. This caused the two to look at each other for a moment before breaking eye contact. Brick came over and placed a cup of earl grey tea in front of the redhead. "So what are you doing here Berserk?"

"I was having a bad night, but Brick turned that around," Berserk answered.

"Turned it around how?" Buttercup asked.

"Dinner, movie, this and that in bed," the red head replied with a smirk, as she was now fully awake. This had the two other girls gaping at her. "He's really warm in bed you know? Also rather smooth, not all muscle like I was thinking." This caused Buttercup and Bubbles to looked towards Brick, who had tuned out the conversation, then back to Berserk. They then blushed crimson and draw their jaws.

"You had sex with Brick?" Buttercup demanded.

"Maybe. I'll tell you that we did cuddle in bed."

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" Bubbles asked.

"He put mine in the washer. They got dirty from doing…things." When Brick placed all the food in front of them at that moment, the Powerpuffs looked at him with a blush again, and he raised an eyebrow. His eyes glazed over, for ten seconds, before he frowned and turned towards Berserk. He smacked her lightly on the back of the head, eliciting small yelp and confused glances.

"Don't go around telling lies now smartass," Brick told them as he sat down next to Berserk with a plate of eggs and sausages. He then stared the two girls in front of him. "Don't believe what she told you, we didn't have sex."

"Oh…okay," Bubbles stuttered. Buttercup also seemed to calm down. It was surprising, even if it was a lie, to hear Brick doing anything remotely intimate like that. Throughout their lives, they never saw him with a girlfriend, or boyfriend as Blossom once speculated. So just hearing something like that had caught them off guard.

"You just had to go on ruining my fun Brick," Berserk said in mock exasperation. The only male in the room rolled his eyes as he ate. Just as Bubbles and Buttercup were taking a bite of their food, Berserk spoke again though. "We did sleep, and cuddle, in the same bed though."

"Yup," Brick agreed. This had the two chocking on their food. When they got their coughing fits down, and the two red heads stopped cackling the two girls were once again surprised.

"WHAT!?" Buttercup shouted.

"You're not lying again are you?" Bubbles asked. "I don't think I can handle hearing anything like that surprising only to find out it's a lie. I'm too young for a heart attack."

"What if we did?" Brick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you two dating?"

"No," Berserk replied, and the two other girls could hear the sadness in that. They then turned to Brick, who noticed it too and had some emotion flash in his eyes before it disappeared. He also seemed to not like that news. "You don't mind that I use the shower right?"

"Go ahead. I put your clothes nearby when you finish."

"NO!" Bubbles shouted. This caused the two red heads to look at her confused. "I mean Buttercup can do it. Right sis?"

"What are you-OW!" Buttercup yelped. Bubbles smiled at her sister sweetly after she stomped on her foot. "Fine fine. I got it. I'll bring her clothes to her when she's done. Happy?"

"Very." The blond then turned to Brick. "Care to spar after breakfast?" Brick frowned before shrugging.

"Whatever," he answered. He placed his plates in the sink and refilled his cup with more hot water and a tea bag.

"Good let's go now." Bubbles grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away. Berserk looked at Bubbles as she dragged the poor boy away.

"Does she always do that?" she asked Buttercup.

"Not really," the brunette replied. "She just wants to talk feelings with him. You know how Brick is like a stick in the mud when it comes to talking about his feelings."

"You got that right." Berserk then stood up and placed her plates in the sink before walking to the bathroom to shower.

0

"We're not really going to spar are we?" Brick asked as he followed the blond to the basement and training room.

"Not really. I just want to ask you a few things," Bubbles replied. They got to the training room Bubbles sat down on a bench in the room and patted the space next to her. Brick sighed and sat down and rested his head on the wall. "You do know that Berserk likes you right?"

"Yeah," he sighed as his eyes stared at empty space.

"Do you like her?" Bubbles asked her eyes glancing at him as he had a far off look on his face.

"You want an honest answer?" The blond nodded. "I sort of like her, more than a friend." That caused Bubbles to look at him surprised.

"Then why aren't you asking her out!?"

"Because…" Brick sighed again and took of his cap before standing up and pacing. "Because she's not the only one I'm attracted too."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I like more girls than her." Brick saw the confused look on her face and as she opened her mouth he put his hand up. "It's not a simple crush Bubbles. I don't know why I feel like this, why I care too much for more than one girl."

"Are you in love with them?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't even fucking know what loves is Bubbles and you expect me to answer that?" he scoffed as he kept pacing. "If I could just choose one and get over the other two I'd be happy with that, but I can't seem to."

"What do you mean?'

"I can't seem to just choose one," Brick told her. "Even if I had my mind set on asking one out my heart starts to hurt and I feel like a complete douche for not thinking about the others." He ran his hand through his hair again and paced even more. He then looked at her for a moment and saw that she was still looking a bit confused at the situation. He then snorted to himself. "You know you're the first one I've told this." That caused her to blink and look at him.

"Really? I would have thought you'd tell someone else before me, like your brothers."

"Fat chance I'll tell them. They'd just make fun of me and shit, probably tell the whole world too. But with you, I know you won't tell anyone. And to be completely fucking honest, it feels good to saying all this shit."

"Well, thank you for feeling that I am worthy enough to keep your secrets," Bubbles replied with a smile. The boy nodded and sighed again before putting on his cap.

"Now, if you really don't want spar, get the fuck out. Go to that party you're invited to."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Not up to it, I think I'm just going to practice all day long." '_That's a lie,'_ he thought to himself as he did some stretches. '_If I practice too much, I'd probably do something that would fuck up my body. Can't have that now. I need to think about some things. Get some more answers to what is going on. Hopefully they are good answers too.'_

"Oh, and Brick?" Bubbles said from the doorway.

"What?" he replied without looking behind him.

"You didn't tell me who the girls other than Berserk you liked were."

"I'd rather not say, at the moment." Bubbles stared at his back for a few moments before she walked away. Brick then whispered to himself, "I'd rather not have my brother hate me for liking his girl."

0

A few hours later, near four in the afternoon, Brick was left alone in the house. The girls, including Berserk, left the house all to go to Mitch's beach party. Brick trained until it was lunch, had a light meal and started training to lower the amount of time to get an answer from his ability Question Master. Currently he was sleeping.

0

_Brick couldn't see anything. It was dark in all directions. All the red haired boy could think of was, where the fuck am I? Suddenly he heard voices from nearby. Straining his ears he could hear a person talking._

_"**Look, the big guy finally shows up,"** a very familiar voice said sarcastically. "**Took him fucking long enough.**"_

_Brick tried to speak but no sound came out. This was really starting to frustrate him. There was a booming noise afterwards and it was almost defining._

**_"What the fuck are you saying? That the big guy here can't do shit in here?"_**_ Another booming noise followed. The voice snorted. "**Well shit, that sucks doesn't it? Can't even look into his own soul huh?"**_

_I'm in my own soul? Brick thought to himself. What the fuck was happening?_

**_"Well, I hope he hurries the fuck up!" _**_There was a booming noise again. What was that? **"It's not my fault that I'm pissed the fuck off! I've been stuck in here for ten fucking years! Ten fucking years!"** There was another booming noise, this time it sounded a bit rougher and more bass. "**Well, fuck I know you've been in here too for ten fucking years, but I was here first. The big guy is a big faker! I should be the one in control here!"**_

_This time Brick was expecting another boom, but instead he heard it. Words that were being growled entered his ears. _**"You are such a fool little one. There is no one in control. This body is stuck in a perpetual chaotic state due to our three existences. You who represent science, I who represents magic and he who represents our humanity are eating away at each other continuously. Once he truly enters his soul, it is eat or be eaten. Then and only then will this body stop corroding and finally become stable, with all our powers intact."**

**_"Got that right!"_**_ the other voice shouted. Brick then heard footsteps coming closer to him before someone grabbed his head. **"You hear that faker? Hurry the fuck up and get in here for reals! We got a score to settle!" **The voice cackled manically and the louder voice snorted._

"**Be gone Brick Bellum, your friends are in trouble."** _Brick felt something rushing into him and a bright light covered the darkened area. Before it all disappeared Brick caught a glimpse of one of the two that were talking. It was a teen, close to his age; he had on a red sweater with a black stripe going through the middle. Black pants were on his legs with black sneakers on his feet. On his head was a red baseball cap covering short red hair. Looking at the person Brick nearly balked. Staring into his eyes was a pair of red eyes similar to his own. The only difference was that this pair's pupils were cross-shaped._

_0_

Brick shot up from his bed and was covered in sweat. His heart was beating frantically and his eyes were moving all over trying to take in his surroundings. Seeing that he was in his own room, he sighed. He was about to lie down again until he remembered the words of the booming voice told him: his friends were in trouble. Looking over to his cell phone he saw he had a few missed messages from Buttercup, Bubbles, Berserk, Brute and Brat.

"Shit."

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Especially those who have been with me for a while now. Your support make me happy.**

**A fair warning, this chapter is mostly combat. So yeah. i'm used to writing just small fights but here, I'm not so sure if I did it well enough.**

**Disclaimer:** Look at chapter 1 for it.

* * *

Brick threw on a shirt and jumped out his window before closing it. He then shot off like a bullet towards the beach where the girls were. "Damn, eight missed calls within thirty minutes? Shit must be going down over there and it's only five in the afternoon," he said to himself.

(With the Girls a few hours prior)

Just as they said, all the girls went to the beach for Mitch's party. The two Puffs arrived before the Powerpunks but that did not really matter. Buttercup and Bubbles were surprised to see that Brute and Brat were pestering Berserk when they arrived. "Come on sister! Tell me where you were last night!" Brat whined. "I mean you didn't you spent the night at someone else's house and did not even call. You had us worried!"

"That is bullshit and you know it," Berserk said as she zipped up a dark pink hoodie. She ignored her sister as her eyes scanned the place and saw that Brick wasn't there. Her eyes then landed on Bubbles and Buttercup. "Where's Brick?"

"Did you forget he said that he wasn't coming this morning?" Bubbles replied innocently. "I was pretty sure that I said that to you and Buttercup."

"Hmm…I must have forgotten."

"WHAT!?" Brat screamed as she heard that. She then looked at her red haired sister. "You slept at Brick's house?"

"She slept in the same bed as him too," Buttercup told them. Brute had raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know you had it in you Berserk," Brute said. "So was he any good and do you mind sharing?" That caused everyone to look at her. "What? Just because I'm a violent person doesn't mean I can't like how people look. I mean have you seen Brick _without_ his shirt? He's sooo fucking gorgeous."

"I honestly expected that from Brat, but not from you Brute," Bubbles told spoke.

"I am a fucking girl too you know."

"Enough about that!" Brat shouted. "You!" She pointed at her sister, "Why were you sleeping with Brick! Why did that even happen?"

"Would you believe me when I say that he did it to help me out and make me feel better as a friend?" Berserk asked. Brute and Brat shook their heads no. "Then you can just imagine what happened." Brat pouted and Brute crossed her arms. Berserk then walked away, toward s the food table. Bubbles then walked over to the two obviously annoyed Punks.

"Don't worry they really didn't do anything," she told them.

"They technically had a date from what Berserk said Bubbles," Buttercup told them. "I mean he did cook dinner for her, they watched a few movies, had a freaking heart to heart." They then heard her Buttercup mutter, "He sure knows how to treat a girl, unlike _someone_." Buttercup then walked away too when the Mitch called her over.

"Hmm, I think I'll go swimming now," Bubbles stated. Turning to the two remaining punks, she was about to ask what they were going to do only to find them missing. Brat had walked over to a group of guys a couple of feet away and Brute went to join the beach volleyball game. "Seems like everyone is doing their own thing today. I wonder what Brick is really up to?" Shaking her head she too went out to go have fun.

(Thirty minutes prior to Brick's departure)

The girls had spent the day having fun and now they were just lounging around the beach with their friends on that Saturday afternoon. Buttercup was still surfing a bit using Floyd Floydjoydson's board, Brat was flirting with Floyd's brother Lloyd, Brute was skipping arm wrestling people near the food, Berserk was busy turning down boys who went up to ask her out on a date and lastly Bubbles was just watching the ocean's calming waves. It was just a rare calm day in their lives, which they all took advantage of.

"I wonder what Boomer is up to?" Bubbles asked herself. She then smiled. "I might as well call him right now!" As he went to get her phone from her purse, she heard a commotion near by.

"Hey what's that?" a random beach goer asked. Bubbles saw that the person was pointing up at the sky and the blond looked to the spot she was pointing at. There was a small thing shining in the sky. Suddenly it was getting bigger and getting closer at an alarming rate.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Berserk shouted, and like that everyone nearby ran for their lives. Just as people were running away the large object in the sky crashed onto the beach's shore. The super heroines found themselves looking at a large metallic orb. Some of the people who did not run away were staring at it from a distance.

"What the do you think it is?" Brat asked.

"I don't know but I'd rather we don't find out," Berserk replied. Suddenly an antenna popped out from the top of the orb. A red bean of light was emitted from it, as it seemed to scan the area.

"What the hell?" Buttercup asked.

"Area confirmed," the orb said, startling the girls. "Targets one, two, seven, eight and nine confirmed in area. Now activating teleport system. Estimated arrival time, thirty-five seconds." A blue light shot into the sky from the antenna.

"Destroy that thing!" Berserk shouted. "We don't want whatever sent that to get here!" All the girls shot off beams of energy from their hands, but they all seemed to get deflected away from the orb. "Buttercup, Brute, break that thing!"

"Got it!" Buttercup shouted. The two brunettes shot forward and aimed punches at the orb, only for it to send out two beams from the antenna. When they hit both Buttercup and Brute, they fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Transfer complete!" the orb shouted. The blue light seemed to expand, before exploding in a blinding flash. The Powerpunks and the Powerpuffs had to cover their eyes due to the bright light. As the light died down there was something standing in front of the ball. The ball itself turned into a large cage with the antenna still on top. The thing in front of the cage was a large humanoid white tiger. Across its torso was an oceanic blue high tech chest plate with large shoulder pads. On its arms were matching grieves, with the left having an arm bow and the right had two blades. And it legs were more armor and that seemed to have boosters at the feet. Strapped across its back was a large rifle that looked far too alien for the girls' liking. Lastly it seemed to have a utility belt with many pouches.

"Are you five the super humans known as the Powerpuff Girls and the Powerpunk girls?" it asked.

"What of it?" Buttercup asked after she recovered.

"If you are, it saves me time capturing all of you separately. My name is Predator…you are my prey," the lion introduced himself. She didn't know why, she'd probably blame sparring against Brick later on, but Buttercup suddenly grabbed both Brat and Brute at the same time and dragged them to the ground, with Bubbles doing the same with Berserk. Just as they hit the sand, two objects shot of the ground and had missed where they were previously. The girls looked up and saw that the things that shot out were some odd mix of a metallic spider and tentacles.. "Nice reflexes girl. This wouldn't have been fun if you hadn't dodged. Now let the hunt begin!" Predator drew the rifle from his back and aimed it at the girls and fired a beam. The girls all sped away before the beam hit them, and it was lucky they did for the area was blown away when the shot hit.

"Girls! Be careful of that gun and whatever weaponry he has!" Berserk shouted. "I also don't like the look of those sick looking robots."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Buttercup replied. Bubbles and Brat flew around at supersonic speeds and shot beams at the alien. The tiger snorted and tapped something on the bottom of the left gauntlet. A purple energy shield erected itself around him and absorbed the beams. He then aimed his rifle at the girls and opened fire. As the girls flew around him they kept shooting beams although Berserk seemed to be on the phone.

"Come on Brick, pick up the phone," she muttered to herself. She dove down just as another blast went her way. When there was no answer on the line, she looked towards Bubbles who was also calling. "Did he pick up?"

"No!" she grunted avoiding one of the two robots that for some reason can jump to their elevation. "What a time for him to take a fucking nap huh?" The brunette saw movement on the tiger alien's shoulder and her eyes widened. A small missile launcher mounted itself on his left shoulder. Four of said weapons flew out towards all of them. Again as they dodged the things, they blew them out of the sky.

"God! I'm tired of fucking running!" Brute shouted. The girl stopped moving, summersaulted over one of the robots and shot towards Predator.

"Brute wait!" Bubbles called out to her. The alien took aim at the green Punk and shot at her. The girl swerved at the last second and landed a punch against the alien.

"Hah! Take that!"

"Brute, dodge to the right!" Berserk shouted suddenly.

"What?" Predator laughed and aimed his arm bow at the girl and fired. A dark red bolt slammed into the girl and she was shot backwards. Predator slowly stood up and made his way towards the girl who was struggling to get up. Bubbles shot forward to get to the girl first, but Predator reacted faster. He closed the gap between him and the Punk, getting right in between her and Bubbles. When the blond got closer, the alien shot another red bolt from his arm. Bubbles dodged it but got grazed by the arm-mounted blade.

"Hmm…it seems the Powerpuffs are a bit better than the Powerpunks," Predator commented to himself. He snapped his fingers and one of the odd robots jumped at Brute.

"Hey get off me!" she shouted. As she tried to rip it apart she found something that scared her. "Hey what gives!? What happened to my fucking powers!?" As the robot entangled her, it started to drag her towards the cage that was now open. "Hey let me go!"

"There is no use struggling," the alien laughed. "You won't have your powers for awhile." He then reached into one of his many pouches, and pulled out several disks. The white tiger threw it towards the four girls that were still flying. Brat shot the disk ,as it got close, unlike the other three who dodged. A red gunk splashed her and suddenly she started falling from the sky.

"Brat!" Berserk flew towards her other sister, while Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards Brute who was now locked up in the cage. Predator managed to get in between both her and Brat this time using his rocket boosters on his legs. From his pouch he threw a small metal orb at the falling girl. "Get away from my sister!" Berserk threw a punch at the alien tiger that dodged and tried to cut her with his arm blade. Even she was barely grazed by his attack, she felt a stinging pain in her right cheek where he just grazed. The orb that hit Brat turned out to be one of the robot things and it started to drag her into the cage as well. "How are you able to do that?"

"Why should I tell you?" Predator remarked as he opened fire at her with his rifle, beginning their fight.

At the cage, Buttercup and Bubbles kept attempting to get closer. Attempting was the key word, for the antenna on the cage kept blasting lasers at them. "What the fuck!" Buttercup shouted as she dodged another beam. "Brute! Brat! Can't you use your powers?"

"I've tried!" Brat shouted as she struggled against her robot confinement. "I can't seem to access them!"

"What the hell is happening?" Brute demanded as she struggled against her binds as well. Before Buttercup and Bubbles could do anything, they were tackled out of the way by Berserk. Two missiles exploded leaving behind a red smoke in the air around them.

"We have to keep moving," Berserk told them. The two Puffs looked at the girl and saw numerous cut marks. "Who ever this guy is he knows our weaknesses. Almost all his weapons are coated or empowered by Antidote X."

"How did he get that?" Bubbles gasped. Suddenly a grenade fell in between the three. Before they could react the grenade exploded covering the girls in a red dust. The cage suddenly opened up and shot out more metallic tentacles and wrapped them up. Predator laughed as he approached them.

"That was far easier than I thought," the alien commented. He then chuckled. "Although I did catch you by surprise."

"What do you want with us?" Buttercup demanded.

"My employer said you'd be great prey. Sadly, you weren't. Your heads aren't even worth mounting on my wall at home." Predator started to pace in front of the girls in the cage. "I think I'll just hurl you into a star later, after I get the complete set that is. He, she, whatever it was wanted to make sure all of you were destroyed together."

"Who is your employer?" Berserk asked, trying to think of a way out of their current situation. The alien laughed at the girls.

"A being known as…HIM." All the girls gasped. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be using your communication devices to call the last one here before going of to find the three on a boat."

(About ten minutes after Brick woke up)

"Hmm…the boy seems to have left you for dead," Predator stated. He then looked at the girls again. He was continuously pupping a gaseous form of Antidote X into the cage to keep them powerless. "Might as well return to the ship and come back later."

"You won't get away with this!" Buttercup shouted. "When Brick and the other find out about this, you'll be sorry."

"Oh please, you'll be light years away hidden on my ship before they even find out."

"Warning! Warning! Large energy source detected," the cage announced.

"Hmm?" The large tiger alien was suddenly blasted away from the spot he was standing on was bombarded with a volley of red energy spheres. The alien then looked up after he rolled on the ground and saw a three red beams hurtling towards the antenna. He wasn't surprised to see that the protective barrier he put around it went up as the first shot hit. No, the fact that the second shot managed to destroy the barrier and the third destroyed the antenna. The cage then opened up and the metal tentacles fell to the ground.

A gust of wind blew away the Antidote X gas, and a red blur flashed to where the girls were. In a matter of moments Predator saw his prey went missing. "What is going on around here?!" he roared.

"Sorry about being late fur ball," a voice said from behind him. Turning around, Predator saw Brick standing across from him. The boy's body seemed to be emitting an unparalleled amount of energy as it was cloaking his entire body. His eyes seemed glazed and there was also something different about them from the pictures that he saw, but he could not tell what. "Kind of had a stomach ache on the say."

"So you are Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys correct?"

"Not really. We no longer go by that name. We're just Brick, Boomer and Butch." The red head then seemed to crack his neck and started to jump up and down. "Now I take it you tried to kidnap my friends yes?"

"What if I did?" It happened in faster than Predator could blink. He felt all the blows several heavy and powerful blows land on his gut that sent him careening into the water. Recovering, he shot off two blasts of Antidote X bolts from his arm bow towards the boy. Instead of flying out of the way like the girls did, the boy calmly stalked forward, tilting his entire body to the side and let the shots fly harmlessly by.

"I am going to enjoy tearing into you," Brick said in a menacing voice that made the alien shiver. Predator grabbed his rifle and shot three beams in quick succession. Once again the boy only walked forward barely moving to the side to dodge the attacks. When there was less than five feet between them, Brick dashed forward and grabbed the rifle with his left hand and crushed it.

The alien, knowing he lost his weapon, activated his boosters and dropped several Antidote X smoke bombs set to explode in a second. He watched as the boy glared at him as the bombs exploded all around Brick, leaving a large cloud of smoke. Predator slowly landed, waiting for his the right moment to act. When the chemical cloud disappeared, he was surprised to see the Brick was missing. "Where are you!" A large red beam was fire from under the waters of the ocean and hit Predator's right arm. This destroyed the blade and his shoulder pad.

Brick was suddenly before him again with his leg shining brighter than the rest of his energy-cloaked body. The red head spun and did a reverse roundhouse kick onto the alien's right temple, then spun around hitting him on the left, before spinning one last time and smashing his leg onto the back of the alien's skull. This made the alien fall unconscious and a bloody mess due to the force of all the hits smashing into his head. Brick reached back behind him and powered up a large orb of energy and aimed it at Predator. With a furious shout Brick slammed it onto where the alien was.

In that moment a red smoke covered the alien and the attack collided with sand. Brick narrowed his eyes and looked towards the sky. Standing there was HIM with Predator floating next to him. Brick glared at HIM, while the red demon looked at Brick almost appraisingly. "This is not over yet my son," HIM stated. "This was a test to see who was going to be the biggest threat from all of you. And as **_RAGE INDUCING THIS BEING LOST TO ONE OF YOU!_**I have some more data. Tata for now Brickie!" With that done, the demon was gone, along with the alien and his gear.

Making sure that they were really gone, Brick fall to the sandy ground and sighed. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over them. He felt a sticky liquid trickling down from them, as well as from his mouth and nose. Even though he did not get hit, he had forced his body to use Question Master for a prolonged period of time. The fight took nearly six minutes, a whole minute extra than his limit. Not only that, he was continuously asking questions during the fight in order avoid getting hit by anything with Antidote X in it.

Although he could count himself lucky, during his flight there his powers fluctuated and gave him more than enough energy within his body at the moment. That was why he was able to keep up with Predator while using Question Master at the same time._ 'But next time I might not be as lucky,'_ he thought to himself. Opening his bloodied eyes he check his wristband. He still had a high fluctuation on his Chemical X, but there was a warning on the mental strain he vision started to blur and darken. _"Well, shit I'm going to fucking faint again._" He looked to the side and saw that the girls were running towards him. _'Fuck, Bubbles and them are going to fucking worry over my health again. This is just not my day. Fucking weird dreams and stupid aliens…'_ With that last thought, Brick had last consciousness

* * *

**Please leave a review.**

**On a side note, I've been feeling like doing a one shot. A romantic one but I wasn't sure of the pairing. ****While I like original pairings (reds, blues and greens), I find that I like the odder pairings more. **So I'm asking for your guys' opinions. Who should I pair up with Brick (he's my favorite character as you can tell) in a one shot? I'm thinking of trying *key word here is trying* a lemon. Tell me in your review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. And here is the new chapter. It's a bit shorter...actually I'm not sure if it is. Either way enjoy. OH! For that one shot thing I am asking your guys' opinion for, well I'm still asking. Mind suggesting a pairing for Brick? It may or may not be my attempt at a lemon, but it will be more romantic than this thing is.**

**Disclaimer: **Look at chapter one for the usual disclaimer.

* * *

_Brick opened his eyes and found himself back in the darkened place.. Although this time it was far more different. He was sitting at a triangular table, at which he was seated at one of the three corners. He was sitting in a regular wooden chair and was all alone._

"Where the hell am I?" _he asked aloud._

_"Well, well, well, if it ain't the big guy himself. It seems like you're finally here," the familiar taunting voice greeted him. Brick turned to the left corner of the table and saw a large cushioned chair appear. From out of the darkness that odd boy with the x-shaped pupils appeared and sat down at the table. The boy then smirked at him as he leaned against his fist. "You're finally here. It's finally time to beat the shit out of you, you stupid faker!"_

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who the hell are you anyway?"

_"You mean you don't know who I am? Figures. Let me introduce myself then you stupid faker. My name is Brick Jojo." The boy then smiled a toothy smile. "The original Brick Jojo. Although calling me Brick since you are the one in command, so you can just call me Jojo for now."_

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm the one and only Brick here!"

**_"That is what you think, Brick Bellum,"_** _the boom voice stated. Brick turned towards the right corner of the table expecting something to pop up just like the other Brick did. Sadly nothing did. This caused the red head to frown._

"Who's there?"

**_"It seems that we cannot start our battle yet," _**_the voice sighed._

_"WHAT!? But the big guy is here! We can already start the damn fight!" Jojo shouted. "What do you mean we can't start just yet!"_

**_"The boy still cannot see me. Although he can hear me, we can't do anything until he can fully acknowledge my being. Until then, we still cannot fight."_**

_"DAMN IT!" Jojo roared. "I thought we'd finally get to this whole fight over with!"_

"Back it the fuck up," _Brick demanded. _"Who are you fuckers? Why does he look like me? Where the fuck am I?"

**_"Allow me to explain Brick Bellum,"_**_ the disembodied voice said. __**"Where we three currently are, is inside your soul, or rather our soul." **__Brick narrowed his eyes. What did the voice mean by that?__** "You are probably wondering what I mean. You see Brick Bellum-"**_

_"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Why are you telling him all of this?" Jojo shouted. "You're talking away our edge over him!"_

**_"Silence little one. It is only fair. Now as I was saying Brick Bellum, the three of us here are different representations of you. Brick Jojo, who you can see, is the last remnants of the original Brick. The one made within the prison toilet by Mojo Jojo. He represents the Chemical X within you and all the abilities that you draw from it."_**

_"What he's basically saying dumbass is that I'm the one you're drawing powers from. So you better be thankful."_

"Shut the fuck up," _Brick retorted_. "Please continue."

**_"Very well," _**_the voice stated. __**"I myself represent another part of your life. The part you have never personally embraced."**_

"Oh? And what part would that be?"

**_"The demonic heritage you have."_**_ That sentence made the red head narrow his eyes. He had a good guess what he was talking about.__** "I see you have some suspicions about this do you not."**_

"Not suspicions, but a good guess. Let me make a prediction. You're talking about his damnable blood aren't you? HIM's?"

**_"Yes. You seem knowledgeable enough. I represent the untapped power that simmers within you." _**_The voice then seemed to growl. __**"Both Jojo and I have not seen eye to eye in ages. For the reasons of our disagreements, well you'll have to wait to find out after we fight. Our in-fighting is also the reason our powers were not stabilized. As long as the three of us our co-inhabiting this one soul we cannot stabilize the powers, for we all represent something within our lives."**_

"You said that all of us represent something. What do I represent?"

**_"You represent our humanity. The part of us who has feels the emotions the most. You feel compassion, love, joy, sadness, etc. You are the one who can live in the world and not want to help people. Other than that you are powerless. In all honesty you truly have no powers, you are just a normal human. You only have what you were born with."_**

_"Yeah, you've been just borrowing from me dumbass," Jojo laughed. "So when we fight, you won't have any powers within your own soul."_

**_"Yes. When the battle begins you will not have any powers. Just what you have with you."_**

"Well isn't this some shitty information," _Brick muttered._ "How can I trust you?"

_"Well you truly can't faker, but hey you don't have to,"_ _Jojo replied. "It will be all the much easier to beat you." Brick frowned. He did not really like the whole situation. Besides, he had a feeling that what the disembodied voice said was true, and that was not good at all. "Now since we're not going to be able to fight get out of here. Your presence is annoying."_

**_"Quiet little one. We still have more to speak about,"_**_ the disembodied voice spoke._

"Actually I agree with the fucking idiot over there. I think it's time to go back,"_ Brick answered. _"From the look of how things are going, I seem to be waking up right about now."_ Brick showed his right arm and it was disappearing into thin air. _"It seems like I am waking up. My time is up within my own soul, which is fucking stupid in my own opinion, but I digress. Maybe next time I'm in here I'll see you."_ As the last of Brick's body started to fade away, the boy remembered something. _"Oh yeah I didn't catch your name, you voice."

**_"You may call me, Brick Yong." _**_That made Brick's eyes widen before he let out an amused scoff._

_"_You must be one scaly mother fucker now aren't you?" _After that everything went black._

0

The girls were worriedly pacing around the Utonium household. After being saved by Brick and watching his short battle, they had rejoiced at the sight of the fleeing alien along with HIM. So as they approached him to congratulate the boy, the girls saw Brick fall to the ground and lost consciousness. When they saw him bleeding again, Bubbles hurried towards him and hefted him onto one of her shoulders. Buttercup went to his other side and did the same. Since they had no powers at the moment, they had Mike and Mitch take them back to the girls' house. The boys then left afterwards. The two had asked if they should stay, but Bubbles and Buttercup said no. They needed answers and they wanted it done in private. So the boys went away, but the same could not be said about the Powerpunk Girls.

The three girls had vehemently disagreed to leave. They too wanted to know about the boy too since they were friends, and no matter what the circumstances were they would not leave. Besides, they owed him their lives. That has six hours ago and once again it was nearing midnight. Brick was still asleep in the healing tank, while Bubbles sat back in the lab watching him. The other girls were in the living room waiting for the some results.

Brick opened his eyes and found himself once again in the healing tank. His eyes moved around frantically looking as to where he was, before the landed on the girl sitting on a stool asleep on the lab counter. He felt sorry for Bubbles. She was worried for him again. _'Fucking emotions,'_ he thought to himself. Reaching out to his right, he pressed the drain button within the tank itself. As all the fluids went down the special drain that leads to an incinerator, so the chemicals wouldn't go out into the sewage system, he touched down onto the floor. Taking off the breathing apparatus the red head surveyed himself.

He was not naked, thankfully, but they left him in his boxers. Stepping out of the tube, he found his clothes on the counter next to Bubbles. Walking over he managed to dress up into his clothes without waking up the girl. Brick noticed that his wristband was missing. Turning towards the girl he saw her frowning, and thought that she wasn't comfortable. Carefully, the red head carried the girl bridal style. As he tried to float up he found that he couldn't. _'Well damn, seems like my powers are on low right now.' _With a sigh, Brick made his way up the stairs.

When he reached the first floor, he saw that the Powerpunk Girls were all asleep in the living room. They were still dressed in swimwear and now that he noticed it, Bubbles was too. Shaking his head, he went up the stairs towards the second floor. Making his way down a hallway, he opened the door to Bubbles' room. The boy walked over to the bed and removed the covers with his foot and laid her down. After covering her with the sheets, Brick stared at her. Bubbles seemed way peaceful and content now, unlike the frown on her face when they were in the lab, and in the moonlight she looked rather stunning. Brick closed his eyes and turned away. _"Damn it. I still shouldn't think about her like that. She's with Boomer."_

Brick turned on his heel and left the room and closed the door softly behind him. Walking over to Buttercup's room, he took a peak inside and saw that she was asleep. She had a frown on her face, probably worried about what happened that day as well. After closing the door, he went over to the linen closet and grabbed a few blankets. Padding down softly back to the living room Brick covered the Punks. Brat was on the reclining chair and he put a dark blue blanket on her. She seemed to shift around for a moment before curling up on the seat. Berserk was on the couch, and he placed a red blanket on her. She seemed to snuggle into his arms when placed the blanket on her. Brute was on a futon, probably laid out by either Bubbles or Buttercup. Placing a green blanket on her she seemed to kick out at him.

When that was done, Brick sighed and shook his head. Going to the key bowl, Brick took out one of the house keys and let the home.

0

Brick found himself looking at the stars that night, just like that night those weeks ago. He had managed to walk to his thinking spot without any powers. While it did take him about an hour's walk up the cliff side, he decided that this was the best place he could be to think about his actions. What he had learned was very, very disconcerting. When the time comes, he's going to be fighting two people with powers and he wouldn't have any on his own. "And one of them has powers I have no idea about," he muttered to himself. He then turned towards the side again. "And why do you keep stalking me?"

"I only did this twice Brick," Bubbles said as she sat down next to him. He turned to her and was glad that she actually brought her blanket that night. He needed his since his powers were near zero, he needed his own coat as it was cold.

"Yeah, every time I left you to your sleep after an accident, you seem to follow me. That's kind of a stalker-ish thing to do."

"Shut up," Bubbles pouted. Like last time a silenced passed between the two of them. "So what happened today?"

"Overused my powers, went to far on my limit with Question Master. Hurt me more than I thought it would." He looked at her through the corner of his eye and saw that she was looking at him with a frown. "What?"

"You need to stop over exerting yourself Brick. You don't have to carry all your burdens on your own," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She must have been really tired from all the events of that day. "You had us all worried again. Berserk was getting a bit hysterical, Brute was cussing up a storm and Brat wouldn't stop biting her nails. It was as bad as last time."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Although I have to ask, what's wrong now?" Brick turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Something is wrong and I know it. I remember you saying that your powers and energy fluctuate from time to time. Seeing you walk up the road was a sign, but I also didn't feel any energy coming off you. But that's not what's bothering you is it?" She took her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "So what's wrong now?"

Brick took in a deep breath. He might as well tell someone, this was getting a bit too much for him alone to be honest. The red head would have told the professor if he were here, but he wasn't and Bubbles was a rather sympathetic person. "I found out what was wrong with my powers," he admitted.

"Really? What's wrong with them?"

"I don't have any." When Bubbles gave him a confused look, Brick sighed and gave her the entire description of what had happened within his own soul. She remained quiet throughout the entire time and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry," she said when it was all over.

"What are you sorry for? It's not like you're the one messing with my powers."

"Still, the situation you're in is pretty bad." Bubbles laid her head back onto his shoulder. "But me and everyone else are willing to help you. So don't worry we'll figure things out together." Brick snorted before patting her hand that was holding the blanket around.

"Let's go back. You seem tired and you love your rest."

"I'm not that sleepy," Bubbles replied as she let out a yawn. This made Brick chuckle. Focusing on himself he felt his own energy had returned. Standing up, he scooped up Bubbles bridal style. When she was about to complain he gave her a frown. "Don't complain. You're tired and I don't want you falling out of the fucking sky when we fly back." Bubbles pouted but brought the blanket closer around her and nodded. Brick took off into the air, his mind muddled with thoughts of multiple selves and blond girls.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews and favs. They are much appreciated. I would also like to thank **Creatures Lying** as well as **Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude** for their help this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters.

* * *

"You're an idiot," Berserk said as she stared at Brick. They were all at the Bellum household and it was the morning the after the incident. Currently it was after breakfast and all the girls, save Bubbles, were staring him down as he sat there in the living room. They had all went home to change before going back to Brick's home. He had told them his situation, under Bubble's pleading and the other girl's glares of course, and it was rather safe to say that the girls were pretty mad.

"I know," Brick sighed. It had taken nearly thirty minutes to explain the entire thing to the girls due to Brat's constant interruptions, Brute's comments and Buttercup's rather heated insults at his idea of keeping this whole ordeal a secret. Not only that but they had also decided to guilt trip Brick into telling everyone else when they came back from the vacation. Usually that wouldn't have worked, but with five sets of female eyes staring at him with several different emotions, especially the ones that showed hurt, kind of backed him into a corner.

"Since you were an idiot, we decided that you needed to be punished," Buttercup stated. Brick became confused at that.

"Yes the other girls and I came up with a great way to repay us for making us worried about you," Brat giggled. The red headed boy really did not like that smile on the girl's face. It was way too sweet.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," Brute smirked. He turned to Bubbles who looked a bit sheepish but nodded her head as well.

"I agreed with them on this. Even though we are friends and I understand why you did most of what you did, I am sort of mad at you too," Bubbles apologized.

"What do you girls want?" Brick asked as he took of his cap and scratched his head.

"Throughout this whole week, we will get one request from you, just one request for each of us. And no matter what you cannot refuse this request," Berserk informed him. Brick frowned but slowly nodded.

"I will under some conditions."

"Conditions? You shouldn't be able to-" Buttercup was cut off when Bubbles put her hand up.

"Let him talk sis," the blond Puff said. "Go on Brick."

"Thanks," Brick replied. "These are just simple conditions namely to preserve some dignity. The first one is that you can't ask for sex." Four out of the five girls nodded, knowing that would be asking too much from him. On the other hand Brat made a small whine. "Second, no crimes." The girls nodded again. "And third, I'm not doing anything between the hours of eleven pm to eight am. Are those reasonable enough." The girls looked to one another and spoke with hushed words before nodding their heads again.

"That sounds reasonable enough," Berserk commented. "We'll be starting tomorrow, so don't do anything stupid today. Got it?" Brick rolled his eyes but agreed anyway. Standing up he headed towards the training room downstairs to clear his head.

(Buttercup's request)

"Excuse me?" It was Monday morning and Brick was about to start his daily training routine when Buttercup followed him downstairs.

"My request is simple," the brunette stated. "I want you to teach me how to dance."

"Again excuse me? Why the fuck do you want me to teach you how to dance?"

"You can't refuse me on this one Brick, and I don't need to tell you my reasons jackass. So shut up and teach me already." Brick frowned. He went through his memories trying to see why she would want to learn how to dance. As he did go through all of them he came upon a scene just a few months before. Slowly his frown turned into a smirk as he laughed a little bit.

"This doesn't have anything to do with prom last year does it?" When Buttercup blushed bright red, Brick let howled with laughter. "Oh god! It is about last year's prom!"

"Sh-Shut up asshole!" Buttercup stuttered and crossed her arms.

"I remember that oh so well bitch. You kept stepping on Butch's feet and they were all swollen when we got home."

"Again shut up asshole! I could have you doing something more embarrassing than this you know!" the brunette shouted angrily. Brick wiped away a stray tear from all his laughing and finally composed himself.

"No need to get your panties in a twist bitch. I'll do it. Although I don't know why you won't ask Pinky for help." Taking off his cap, Brick placed it on a bench not too far away and spoke aloud. "Computer run training program 555."

**TRAINING SCENARIO NUMBER 5-5-5 CONFIRMED. LAUNCHING HOLOGRAMS.**

The training room suddenly flashed and the two people were now in a setting of a dance studio. Buttercup blinked and looked around. "Why do you have something like this for training?" Buttercup asked.

"Believe me, my two idiot brothers are not as coordinated on their feet as I am," Brick muttered. "Now get over here and let's do this already." Buttercup nodded and stood in front of the boy. "First question, what type of dance do you want to learn?"

"Some slow dancing, maybe some ballroom, salsa and the like." The former Ruff was confused as to why she needed to learn all of these. He thought about using Question Master but decided against it. She'll tell him when she felt like it.

"Okay then. Computer, run the salsa playlist first." When the music started Brick took her by waist and held her right hand in his left. Then the red head began to lead.

(An hour later)

"You're terrible," Brick stated as he sat down on one of the benches and was massaging his own feet. Buttercup was looking away in both anger and embarrassment with her arms crossed. "I mean really, you suck. I don't think I can even feel my toes right now."

"Well sorry for the troubles," Buttercup sarcastically replied.

"You better be." Brick frowned. His eyes glazed over and a couple of seconds later he sighed. After using Question Master, Brick found out his feet will only hurt for about another ten minutes. "Why are you trying to learn all these dances?" the boy suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"Why do you want to learn? I know it's for Butch, but why?"

"It's not really for him, not really." Brick turned to her and saw that she had a far off look on her face. He wouldn't pry. Hell, they didn't pry into his problems until some bad things happened. So just like them, he wouldn't get truly involved until he needed too.

"That's fine BC, you don't have to tell me. Although, next Wednesday we are doing this again." The girl's head moved so fast that he thought it would have snapped.

"What?"

"Like I said, you sucked. Since you want to learn for whatever reason, I might as well make sure you learn it well enough. So you and I are going to keep practicing on Wednesdays after you do your homework. Got it?" Buttercup was speechless and barely managed a nod. "Good. Now get out of here. I'm going to do my daily training now."

(The next day-Brat's request)

"You want me to what?" Brick asked as he was cooking food at the café. He felt like this was going to be his question each time one of the girls came up to him with a request. She had come up to him during his shift and started to speak to him while he greeted the new worker, a twenty five year old blond by the name of Delia Cavanaugh. Currently Brick was cooking some sort of stew.

"I want you to train me," Brat answered him with a sultry smile.

"Train you in what?"

"How to fight duh." Brick raised an eyebrow wondering why she was asking him to do this. "Well, it's obvious that out of the girls that I'm the one who is the least capable in fighting."

"It's because you keep chasing after boys instead of training." He knew that was a rude thing to say, but it was the truth. "Why don't you train anyway?'

"I don't find any sort of motivation to do it." Brick stopped for a moment before nodding.

"I'll help you. Just wait until after my shift. Now, if you're not going to order something get the hell out of my kitchen." Brat giggled and blew him a kiss, which had him rolling his eyes. Hearing another giggle, Brick turned to his fellow chef. The girl gave him a kind smile. "What?"

"You seem to be pretty popular with the ladies Brick," Delia laughed. Brick frowned and seemed to question her. "Those five girls keep visiting you. You're not a player right?"

"Fuck no," Brick paused and looked at the girl, "Sorry, forgot you don't like people cursing around you."

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Brick nodded and continued with his stew, while making small talk with the woman.

(Around ten at night)

Brick stood in his training room for the second time that day, while he stood there Brat seemed to look around a bit waiting for things to happen. On the sideline sat Bubbles, Buttercup, Brute and Berserk. The girls all decided to just have a sleepover seeing as they would be demanding things from him more often than not. This resulted with most of the living room furniture being rearranged so the girls could all sleep there and, Brick shuddered at the thought, gossip. Now all of them were down here, wondering how he was going to train Brat. "So Brat you said that your biggest problem was that you lacked motivation in training right?" he asked.

"You can say that again," Berserk stated from the bench.

"Not helping smartass!" Brick then turned to the blond Punk again. "Before we start, I'll let you get in a free hit on me." This caused Brat to blink.

"What?" she asked. Buttercup groaned from where she was sitting. She would have loved to get a free shot at his face. He kept on smirking when they sparred and one well place punch would have felt so good right then and there.

"I'm giving you a free shot. It will help me explain what your motivation during our spars will be. So come on and hit me already." Brat looked over to the others girls looking for a bit of guidance, since this was so not like Brick.

"Punch his fucking smug face!" Buttercup shouted. "Give him a good one for me!"

"Um…" Brat muttered still a bit confused.

"Just do it Brat," Brick told her. "I can probably take it." With a shrug, Brat flew forward and punched Brick in the face. The red head dodged slightly to the left so she wouldn't break his nose, but allowed her to hit him on the cheek. The blond then jumped back and took a defensive stance. When nothing happened she looked up. Brat, as well as the other girls, was surprised to what they saw next.

Brick had taken off his red button up shirt, leaving him only in white undershirt. As he threw his shirt behind him, he saw Brat staring at him with hungry eyes. "Now slut, listen up. Every time you manage a clean hit on me, I will take off another article of clothing." That had several heads looking at him. "Yeah you heard me right, don't give me that look. This is a good way to motivate her." He then turned back to his opponent who started to circle him. "At the moment I have this undershirt, shorts underwear and my cap."

"You mean only your cap, shorts and underwear," Brat said as she moved to the right. Brick felt it, for that one second he let his guard down, he felt Brat slam her palm onto his chest and literally ripped his undershirt off. Looking down he was now shirtless and Brat was standing a few feet away with his torn piece of clothing. Her hands looked like claws and she looked a bit feral.

"Hoh?" Brick smirked as he jumped in place. "It seems like you've been holding out on us slut."

"There was never any good motivation to train until now." The blond moved again, but this time Brick was ready. He slapped her hand out of the way and lightly bonked her on her head. There was no surprised when she furiously started trying to claw at him with all her might. Slowly a smirk made its way onto his lips. Her fighting style was more wild and unpredictable than he thought, and unlike what he thought initially, he was going to enjoy a fight like this.

(A few minutes later)

Brat laid on the floor unconscious. Just like again Bubbles and Buttercup he, made her faint after hitting rather hard on the head. Unlike the others though, he really had to give her credit. He looked at his chest and saw a few bloody scratch marks there when she managed to claw him, her only other hit that night. That hit left him in his shorts and boxers only. She had made him bleed, no feet anyone has done in such a long while, not counting his own stupidity in overexerting himself.

He then looked at the girls who were helping Brat regain consciousness, and allowed himself to have a small smile. '_We really have come a long way haven't we? From being enemies to being friends helping one another,' _he thought to himself. "Tell her when she gets up I'll help her train again next week, on Thursday. After I buy a new pile of clothes," the red head told the girls. "I'm going to bed. Don't be too loud with what ever you are going to do tonight. Oh and keep the porn quiet if you raid our stash."

"We aren't going to watch your porn jackass!" Buttercup shouted at him although she, and a few of the others, was blushing.

"Of course you're not watching my stuff. The box has a special lock on it. You can even ask smartass over there who tried looking at it." This time Berserk was blushing. After a quick bath, he opened the bathroom door to find Brute and Bubbles standing in front of the door. "Can I help you?"

"I know what I want you to do," both girls said at the same time.

"Okay?" Brick replied unsurely.

"I want you to let me borrow your bike," Brute said. That had Brick's eyes widening.

"Wh-what?"

"I want to borrow your bike, for a week." Brute replied with a smile. The red head opened and closed his mouth several times, imitating a fish. She wanted to borrow his baby? His pride and joy? Brick was about to firmly say no before stopping himself. He did not specify that they couldn't do anything to his bike. Grudgingly he nodded.

"For a week you can use my bike. Just…Just don't wreck it please?" Brute beamed at him and nodded before running off to tell everyone else. The former Ruff leaned his head against the wall and took a few deep breaths before turning to Bubbles. "What do you want me to do Bubs?"

"Umm…" she looked rather distraught as she stared at his distress. "Um…I don't think it's the right time to ask something from you."

"It's fine. This was supposed to be punishment after all." Brick frowned. "With my feet being stomped on, my clothes being destroyed and now my bike in the hands of a rather violent dumbass, I'm starting to feel pain." Bubbles frowned, again while she was a bit mad at him she didn't think of anything that bad to punishment.

"Okay then. Tomorrow you are going to help me buy something."

"That sounds easy enough."

(Bubbles' request)

That morning, the girls had watched Brick stared almost forlornly as Brute drove off with his motorcycle. They almost felt sorry for him, almost. So during lunch, Bubbles had managed to bring him to the place she wanted to get something from. "An pet store?" Brick asked incredulously. "You want me to get you a pet?"

"No, help me pick one out silly," Bubbles giggled. "I can't get a pet until Professor gets back." Brick nodded and the two walked in. As they looked around they Brick made suggestions.

"How about this one?" Brick asked as he pointed at a lizard.

"I don't want scales."

"This one?" Brick pointed at a parrot.

"No feathers."

"So you want a mammal?"

"Sure."

"How about a hamster?"

"No."

"A rat?"

"No."

"A horse?"

"Oooh, that would be nice but we don't have room for that," Bubbles replied.

"So I'm thinking were down to what I am guessing is cats and dogs."

"Yup." This made the red head huff. She could have just said that in the beginning. The two then made their way towards the cats and dogs. Bubbles was busy laughing and giggling all the way as she greeted all the animals. Brick just followed behind her looking around, and was smiling at her antics.

After thirty minutes of looking around, Bubbles had come to a decision. It was Airedale Terrier, with brown fur and a spot of black on it's back. "Why this one?" Brick asked as the dog kept licking his face.

"It seemed nice enough," Bubbles replied with a smile. That was a partial lie. While the dog was nice, fluffy, playful and cute, in her mind there was a different reason. She had noticed that most of the animals were rather afraid of Brick as he made his way through the store. All the animals unconsciously moved away from him when he got closer to them, and only got near him since Bubbles was close by. It was only that dog that seemed to get closer to him on by it's own will. That was the reason she chose the dog. It was the only one who seemed to connect to Brick. She wanted her pet to get along with all her friends, even the sarcastic red head helping her out that day.

"Okay then." Brick picked up the dog and walked to the help desk.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Bubbles shouted chasing him. "We're not buying him yet!"

"I know, I know," Brick replied. When he got to desk he looked at the employee. "Hey." The employee looked up and gulped. While people knew that the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpunk Girls were good guys now, some were still intimidated by them, especially Brick.

"Y-Yes?" the person stuttered.

"Do you think you can hold this little guy for her?" The red head pointed a thumb at Bubbles who looked a bit embarrassed at how direct Brick was being.

"Uh, s-sure. We can hold him for about two weeks or so. Other than that, we'll have to give him to someone else who wants them."

"Good, put this guy under the name of Brick Bellum." The man nodded and furiously typed it into his computer. Brick then turned around and placed the dog into the blond girl's arms. She looked at him confusedly throughout the entire time.

"Why did you do that?" Bubbles asked.

"You wanted him right?" Bubbles nodded. "Then all you have to do is call the Professor and ask him about it. If he says yes, I'll be able to keep him in our house for a bit."

"You'll really do that?"

"Yeah. You're being a good friend to me recently and it's the least I could do." Bubbles then pulled him into a one armed hugged while the dog barked from the other arm.

"Thank you so much!" Bubbles beamed at him. Brick rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

(Berserk's Request)

No on knew what she requested save for Brick and Berserk herself. Although when the other girls asked, all they received was a shy smile, an atomic red blush and a giggle from the girl. Of course this made the other girls more curious since it was rare to see Berserk giggle.

"Tell us what you asked for!" Brat shouted as they chased the Punk leader through the sky.

"No!" Berserk shouted back.

"You know what we asked him, so why can't we know what you asked for?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I don't want to share it!"

"That's not fair!" Brute replied.

"Life isn't fair!"

"Tell us our we'll pound your face!" Buttercup shouted.

"Hah! You like you can!"

That went on for the rest of the afternoon.

As for Brick he sat on his bed, contemplating a few things. Namely the taste of strawberries and chocolate on his lips, how has hands felt warm and how tight his pants were. "_Berserk you smartass punk," _Brick chuckled to himself. "_Asking for coupons for ten make out sessions and using one the same day. Pretty smart." _ He then sighed after that. After a little bit of making out and when Berserk left, Brick once again felt like a dick. His confused emotions for her, Bubbles and a third girl were really screwing him over.

* * *

Leave a review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. They were much appreciated. Here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Powerpuff Girls series or its characters.

* * *

Over five weeks had passed since the start of summer, and for the most part everything had been quiet. Save for the incidents with HIM and Predator, as well as Brick's admission to his faltering control on his abilities, nothing much had happened. There are monster attack was handled by the girls and most of the smaller incidents were handled by cops.

There were a few changes in the current lifestyle of the people currently living in the Bellum household had changed. For one thing, the Powerpunks seemed to have moved in after the incident at the beach. They said it was under the impression of needing to train more, and Brick would help them do just that. So that was why Brick had to rearrange the whole living room and had to buy some futons as well for the girls.

The next thing that changed was the whole training regimens Brick had made for the girls. Not only did he train them in fighting he trained them in other things too. He was training Buttercup how to dance, namely the salsa and a little bit of ballroom. After returning his bike with dings and scratches, Brick decided to train Brute on how to care for his bike as well as other material possessions. Brat was receiving training on self-control alongside her motivational training, she needed to learn to not overdo thing at the same time as not underdoing things. As Berserk, Brick had taken her under his wing in the culinary arts; SHE WILL NOT BURN WATER was the boy's mantra the entire time they cooked. Lastly, Brick was helping Bubbles train her new pet puppy by the name of Rocky.

That was also the reason Brick wasn't here at the moment. He told the girls to take care of the house as he went for a quick vacation of his own. The red head had asked for a week off so he could take a break. So Brick packed three days' worth of clothes and flew off. He said something about meeting a few old teachers in Asia.

This left the girls with the house for the next four days. The only rules he left them were to not destroy the house and no parties. After a few a quick goodbyes and a rather lengthy kiss from Berserk, Brick headed off to his destination. He'd leave the girl there to handle the mess herself.

0

Blossom was having a rather relaxing time during her entire vacation. She had enjoyed the beaches in South America, the art museums in Europe, the wild Savannahs Africa and was currently enjoying some of the food in the Korean capital of Seoul. She had broken away from her little group in the trip to travel on her own while on land, and the Professor allowed it since he knew she was responsible enough. Sadly Blossom did have some trouble with the locations because she only had a minimal amount of knowledge in the Korean language. So instead of getting a beef soup, she ended up with a puffer fish one. Either way it was still good.

Taking a sip of tea, she sighed and looked at the people around her. They were all so calm and content; she wished she were normal like them sometimes. She then remembered why she couldn't be so relaxed with them. She was a hero; she had to save to the day. _' I have to thank Buttercup and Bubbles for letting me go on the trip. I haven't been able to unwind this much in so long,_' she thought to herself. _'Although having to make sure Butch and Boomer don't do anything stupid when our parents aren't looking is hard enough. I mean really! Only a week into this whole trip and they were flirting with girls in bikinis. I swear whatever he saw on Professor's laptop had been able to calm him down for a bit. Then he goes back to flirting again! I'm right here! They should know I can tell my sisters all of this!'_ She frowned to herself again. Those two were a bit more wilder than she thought and while she was finally relaxed; they were still bringing her to the ends of her patience.

After paying for her food, she got up and was about to walk around a bit more but she stopped herself. Looking up, Blossom saw a red streak appear in the sky. It was faint, but she could still see it. "What the?" she spoke aloud. Suddenly, the light disappeared but she was sure she saw it. "What is Brick doing here?" Quickly making her way through the crowd, she went towards the direction of where she last saw his red slipstream. As she made her way through the Seoul metropolitan area, Blossom found herself in a busy street. "Now where could he have gone?" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, Blossom felt something grab her wrist and pull her into an alleyway. Acting on instinct, she threw a punch towards the person who grabbed her. She was surprised when the person caught it. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls looked at the person who managed to stop her attack and was met with a pair of mirthful red eyes. "Nice to see you too Pinky," Brick smiled at her.

"B-Brick? What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I managed to get a break from work, so I decided to visit some people I knew here in Korea." He looked around for a moment before he turned back to her, and said "I did not expect you to be here in Korea though I thought you'd at least be in China by now."

"You're actually thinking too far ahead. That's around week seven or eight before we head up to Russia and then back to the States."

"I see." Looking around one more time he frowned. "Where are the two idiots and the rest of our little dysfunctional group?"

"Dad let me go on my own since I was responsible enough. As for your brothers, I don't know where they are. Probably off chasing girls again," Blossom muttered. She expected Brick to laugh or chuckle at the statement, but she was pleasantly surprised to see him frown.

"Those dumbasses," he muttered. Brick then sighed again and fixed his cap. Shifting the duffle bag on his shoulder a bit he looked towards the west. "Well, I'm heading off. Don't tell mom or anyone else that I am here." As he turned to leave, he let go of Blossom's hand and for some reason she felt sad. She missed the warmth it provided. While she did speak to a few boys and a few young men on the trip, for some reason it didn't feel right to her. So she was wondering why she felt a bit happier seeing Brick right in front of her. Although she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, she had been feeling this since sophomore year.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she followed him onto the street.

"To the _dojang _where I learned to fight a bit when I was younger," he explained to her. "I need to ask my old teacher about something important." Brick then turned around and found her following him. "So why are you following me Pinky?"

"I can't learn more about a friend of mine?" she asked. She was pouting but Brick snorted.

"That won't work on me. I've had Bubbles doing that for over a month now, and if that only works one out of four times, what makes you think that yours would work on me?" That made Blossom frown. What would Bubbles want to have her using that look on Brick? She was about to ask just that when Brick grabbed her hand again and started pulling her along with him. "You know where the docks are right?" She nodded. "When do you have to be back?"

"I need to be back by seven tonight."

"We have about three hours before you have to go back. I might as well introduce you to my teachers." That sentence made Blossom smile.

0

Blossom looked around at the small building they arrived it. There were some cherry blossoms that had no flowers on them. The two made their way towards the door where Brick rang the bell. The girl heard a woman shout something from inside and Brick responded in Korean. Blossom heard a commotion from the inside and the door was thrown open. Standing at the door was a woman with chin length brown hear and large circular glasses. She was wearing a white sweater and a blue knee length skirt. Her brown eyes were looking at Brick kindly. The woman once again said something in Korean before bringing Brick into a hug.

"Yumi-nim, please speak in English. My friend here doesn't understand Korean that much," Brick told the woman. Blossom noticed the kind smile her friend had.

"Ah sorry about that, Brick," the woman apologized. She then turned to Blossom and bowed. "Good afternoon, my name is Yumi Han, it's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too Ms. Han," Blossom greeted with a bow of her own.

"Whoa, wait up," Brick interrupted the two. "Mrs. Han? Does that mean?" Brick then smiled brightly, something Blossom had rarely seen in all her life.

"Yes, Mori and I got married," Yumi answered him, she even shoed her ring finger showing off the golden band.

"Congratulations!" Blossom told them.

"Thank you. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh! My name is Blossom Utonium."

"I see. Well, come inside. Mori is resting in the training area."

"Oh that is good news then, I need to talk to Master Koo too." The trio made their way into the building and was lead towards a large training area. At the very front of the room was a man lying on the floor. He had spikey brown hair and very expressive brown eyes.

"Hey Mori, your favorite student has arrived!" Yumi called out. The man with the brown hair looked up and saw Brick before walking over to him. Blossom, thinking that this was going to be a touching reunion, was rather shocked to see the man punch Brick in the face. The man then laughed and said something in Korean. Brick laughed too and stood up. Shaking the man's hand the two shared a hug.

"Um, what just happened?" Blossom asked Yumi.

"Mori, tends to be…over energetic when an old student arrived," Yumi explained. Brick then turned to Blossom, still with a smile on his face.

"Blossom, meet Han Mori my instructor in Tae Kwon Do," Brick introduced the man.

"Not just any Tae Kwon Do Brick, our family secret style of Tae Kwon Do!" Mori said energetically. Yumi then whacked him on the back of the head. "Honey? What was that for?"

"You might wake up Jin," Yumi reprimanded him. "He is just in the other room you know." The man seemed to flinch and smile apologetically to his wife.

"Hehehe, sorry Yumi." The woman smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips. Blossom couldn't help but 'awww' at the sight, while Brick gave them a smile.

'_He seems to be doing that a lot while he was here,_' Blossom thought to herself.

"So Brick what are you doing here?" Mori asked him.

"Can't a student visit his teacher?" Bricked smirked.

"Not with you no."

"That's true, but it could wait." The two adults saw Brick's eyes glance at Blossom and knew that this was a sensitive matter. "Do you mind if I leave my stuff here for a bit and take a walk with my friend?"

"No of course not," Yumi took the duffle bag from the boy and ushered them out of the building. "Go have fun, enjoy life. Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" After that the door was slammed in the two teens' faces.

"That was…odd," Blossom muttered. Her friend snorted.

"Please. When the entire gang is here it's rather hectic," Brick replied. Blossom glanced at him again and Brick looked back at her making her blush. "Is there something on my face Pinky?"

"Yeah." Brick raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember eating anything that was messy. "You have a smile on your face. That's rather rare Brick." Brick rolled his eyes again. "It's okay to smile you know?"

"Of course I know that." Brick then turned around and led Blossom away from the small building. "So Blossom tell me about your time travelling."

0

Blossom lay on her bed in the room she shared with Ms. Bellum. On her face was a smile as she recounted her day with Brick. The two spent their time catching up and just walking around the city with nothing particular to do. At around six o'clock Brick bought her an early dinner, he had managed to exchange his money at a bank. They just ate some Korean BBQ and bought some gelato afterward. The duo didn't do much outside of that but to Blossom it was fun. Fun she hadn't had in a long while.

Next door she heard Boomer and Butch having fun with a bunch of other teens. That still irked her, but she'll let them slide for now. They really haven't done anything outside of flirt with girls. It's not like they go around stealing kisses or literally cheating on the girls. Still, she'll keep an eye on them. For tonight though, she's just going to sleep with the day's events in mind.

0

Brick stood in front of Mori in the training room. Off to the side was Yumi with their son Jin. "So Brick why are you here?" Mori asked.

"I'd like you to teach me how to use magical energy," Brick said with a determined voice.

* * *

Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews and favs and what not. I had a lot of reviews last time, and I am thankful for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or their characters.

* * *

"You open it," Brat said to Berserk. It had been five days since Brick left, and the five girls were all standing in the hallway of the Bellum household. Actually, they were specifically standing in front of one room, Brick's.

"Why should I open it?" Berserk replied.

"You've shared his bed and made out with him," Buttercup replied. This caused Brat to glare at her older sister. "I would say you have are the closest one to him. That should give you some access into his room."

"I don't think that gives me any sort of access into his room. I mean I'm not even his girlfriend or anything. Plus I didn't even get a good look around. It was dark when I slept here and he ushered me out of bed the quickly the next day."

"Why are we even doing this anyway?" Brute asked.

"You mean you aren't curious to what Brick has in his room?" Berserk asked. Brute thought about it before slowly nodding.

"Let's break this door down already then!"

"Um…we could just open it you know right?" Bubbles told them. The other girls looked at her like she grew a second head. "I mean the only rules he left us was not to trash the house or throw a party. That means we can enter his room." That made the other girls smiles brighten up immediately. Since she was the one who brought up the answer to their problem, Bubbles was the one who opened the door.

The girls stepped in and noticed the difference already. Compared to the tile flooring in the hallway the floor in Brick's room was a sleek mahogany flooring. "Holy crap? The floor is shiny!" Buttercup stated just looking at the floor.

"Are you really only going to look at just the floor Buttercup?" Brute snorted. "Look at the stuff in his room." Buttercup looked up and started to look around as well. The first thing that she noticed was Brick's bed. It was a queen-sized bed with dark a red sheet on it and just behind that was a small window with several pictures on it. There was a nightstand immediately to the left with a lamp and to the immediate left was another nightstand with a slightly ajar drawer.

To the left was an open door that leads to Brick's own personal bathroom. To the left of the door was a bookshelf with four shelves on it. It was mostly filled with books of various sizes and condition, and upon Berserk's closer inspection various other languages. Other than books there were also a few awards and some knick-knacks like a rubix cube, a few chess pieces and a few scrolls inside a few glass cases. To the right of the door was another shelf, although this one seemed to be fortified with heavy security seeing as there was a tempered glass door and an electronic lock on it. The girls could understand why though. Inside of the shelf were several swords.

"Well damn," Brute said with some awe in her voice. "Those are a lot of sharp objects."

"Do you think he uses them?" Brat asked.

"Where would he use them?" Bubbles replied.

"Dunno, against a monster?"

"I'm more interested in these scrolls," Berserk told them looking at the glass cases. She touched one of the cases and got shocked by electricity when she did. "Ouch! Damn, Brick likes to make sure people doesn't touch his stuff."

"I'll say," Buttercup agreed. She too was nursing her arm. She punched in a random number into the weapons cabinet and got shocked as well.

Bubbles, already done looking at that side of the room, turned her attention to the other side. In the far corner was a desk full of textbooks for summer homework another lamp and a Brick's laptop. Just to the left of that was a dresser and to the right of that was a small wardrobe. In the corner near the door was a small stand that had a various assortment of hats. There was also another blade mounted on the wall right above the dresser.

"Huh? Why did he leave this one out?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to get a closer look at it." Buttercup and took it off the mount and unsheathed it. She was surprised to find it bladeless. "Huh? There's nothing here!"

"Of course not. I don't think he'd leave anything that dangerous out in the open," Berserk replied. Suddenly Buttercup's cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" the voice on the other end of the line demanded.

"GAH!" Buttercup screamed as she dropped her phone.

"What's wrong now?" Brute asked.

"Brick is calling us."

Bubbles tentatively picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"Seriously what are you fucking doing in my room?" Brick asked again. "I swear if I catch you messing with my stuff, you are going to regret it." His tone wasn't as angry as the blond thought it would be. She then heard a sigh on the other end. "Just don't do anything to break or lose my stuff. Do not touch the weaponry or the cases with scrolls in them. Also if I found out that a single piece of my clothing is missing, I will literally hunt you down and take it back. Lastly, make sure to clean up the room before you leave, got that?"

"G-Got it."

"Good. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm not going to find the house destroyed am I?" There was a bit of a teasing tone in his voice and that caused Bubbles to giggle.

"No you won't. See you tomorrow Brick."

"See you later Bubs." Then the line ended and Bubbles handed the phone back to Buttercup.

"He said he'll be back tomorrow. Brick also said that he will let us touch everything save the weapons, scrolls and he wants us to not steal his clothes as well."

"So wait, you mean to tell us that he's giving us permission to go through his stuff?" Berserk asked.

"Yes. Although we have to make sure everything is in order when we're done." The girls then smirked and went to the places they wanted to check out. Brat went to his dresser and opened drawer after drawer trying to find the right one. She then opened the bottom drawer and smiled.

"So Brick was a boxer sort of guy?" the blond Punk said to herself. "Funny, I always thought he was more of a briefs sort of person." After a giggle for imagining Brick only being clad in his underwear, Brat continued to sort through his clothing.

"Hmm…" Berserk muttered to herself as she sat in front of his laptop. There wasn't a password on it, which surprised her, and she was going through his stuff. His taste in music, photos, past essays and various other files. "Heh, it seems like he doesn't have porn on here either," she laughed to herself as she checked his Internet's browsing history. On a side note, she noticed that he had a lot of bookmarks cooking sites, martial arts sites and sites about drawing.

"Damn, this guy has a lot of swords," Brute said as she inspected the boy's weaponry. "I mean there is a katana from Japan, a Dao from China, a scimitar from the Middle East, a saber from Europe and a bunch of other things." Brute then used her X-Ray vision and looked at the weapons more closely. "Not only that but he keeps them in great shape. I can see their sharpness within their scabbards."

"He's also got a nice collection of books," Bubbles muttered as she went through his shelf. "He's got a French copy of most of Alexander Dumas' work and what looks like old copies of Shakespeare's plays. He's also got poetry, a few picture books and a few language books from around the world."

"Oh, god," Buttercup moaned. This made all the girls look at her. She was lying down on Brick's bed and seemed to snuggle into it. "This guy's bed is amazing! It's soft yet firm. I swear I could just fall asleep on this thing."

"Yeah, I remember I just knocked out when I slept on that," Berserk commented from the desk. She missed her sister's glare due to the fact that she came to the first password-encrypted folder she in the entire laptop. "Well, this is a surprise."

"What?" Brat asked as she stood next to her. "Did you find some embarrassing photos in his laptop?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm surprised." She showed the screen to the rest of the girls. "These are the only files in his whole computer that need a password. Everything else was open so anyone could have read his stuff."

"For a secretive guy that's pretty stupid of him," Brute said as she sat down on the bed next to Buttercup. Her hand traced the mattress and she too felt like sleeping on it then and there.

"Not really," Berserk told her sister. "He keeps it open so people would have an easier time accessing it. It draws away from the fact that there _is_ a file in here that needs a password. It would make other people not even pay attention to it."

"But when they do they become really curious," Bubbles continued. "That's the flaw in his thinking."

"What's the hint say for the password?" Buttercup asked as she turned on her side. Berserk shrugged and clicked the question mark on the side. The word CHANGE appeared in bold letters. "Change? What type of stupid hint is that?"

"It must mean something to him if is a hint," Berserk said. She then started listing synonyms for change and all of them were incorrect. That made her frown. The red head then started typing in antonyms for the word and still nothing.

"Try typing it in a different language," Bubbles told them. Berserk gave her the seat and Bubbles did the same thing as Berserk did but in various different languages and she too failed to open the files. "Huh? I wonder what his password is then?" The girls were quiet in their attempts to figure out what Brick meant by his hint. Suddenly, Bubbles' eyes widened and she slowly input an eight-character password. The screen turned dark before opening up again with various files marked with certain numbers.

"What did you do?" Buttercup asked as she stood up to see the files as well.

"What did you put?" Berserk asked trying to figure out how this girl knew the password to Brick's computer.

"I plugged in the day they were recognized super heroes instead of super villains," Bubbles replied. "The day everything changed for them." That fact made everyone drop their jaws in surprise.

"Good going girl!" Brat said. "Now let's see what these things are." Brat double clicked on one of the files and a document showed up.

_0_

_February 14, 20XX_

_Another Valentine's Day has come and gone. All these people gave me chocolate again. I'm probably not going to eat them all; I'll save some and give the rest to Butch and Boomer. I know those two idiots would want some since they only got chocolate from their girlfriends. (Shudder) God, did those two couples really need to keep kissing every time they saw each other in the hallways? I know that they love each other, but COME ON! Not everyone loves P.D.A._

_I have to say though; Buttercup and Brat's chocolates taste amazing, Bubbles' was a bit too sweet. Brute just socked me in the arm and Blossom and Berserk really didn't give me anything. Overall, it was not a bad day._

_Although it makes me wonder: Will I ever have a girl like my brothers? Will she be one that would love me as much as they love them, or will I be left alone forever?_

_Speculation will get me no where, I know, but it leaves one to wonder. Maybe I should ask out Berserk. She seems like she likes me, and I kind of like her too but…(Sigh) Damn emotions. Get in check already! Let me just like one girl and be over with! Let me just be happy! _

_Life keeps throwing fucking screwballs at me and they are getting harder and harder to hit. Messed up powers, messed up emotions and the fact that I feel jealous when I look at B-. No, I won't say her name. Not even in here. Not even a description. That would make me feel like a total fucking asshole to the two of them. So I won't say it. Fuck it all, Valentine's day is a bitch._

…_At least the chocolate takes the bitter after taste of self-contemplation out of my mouth…_

_0_

"Holy shit," Buttercup whispered. "I think we just found his journal." All the girls looked at each other before moving away from the laptop. All of Brick's deepest darkest secrets were in there. Bubbles moved in and clicked a few things, typed a few times before closing it.

"I changed the password," she said. She looked back at the laptop before looking at the girls. "I think it's best that we don't look at that ever again." The girls didn't answer her, all deciding to keep to their own thoughts. Even though Bubbles said that, she knew that the other girls, and she herself, wanted to really read what Brick wrote. They wanted to know what the kind yet scary boy thought about and how he deals with the world.

0

A few hours later Berserk swallowed. This entry was just that year, only a few months back. She knew now that the boy liked her but something was in the way of him realizing his feelings. "_Not something, but someone,"_ the red head told herself. Brick was in love with another person other than herself, maybe more and that was getting in the way of her being with the person she liked. "_I'll just make sure he falls in love with me and forget the other girls then._" With that single thought in mind she went to sleep.

0

Bubbles laid in her boyfriends' bed deep in thought. She was the only one who knew the password now to his journals, and she would tell him the change she made when he arrived the next day.

What the blond was thinking of though was the one entry they had read. She knew that he liked three girls; one being Berserk, but that little entry gave her a new insight to the whole thing. "_He must like either me or Buttercup,"_ she thought sadly to herself. She knew he looked out for his brothers and if what she understood from the entry, he was in pain due to the fact that he was in love with either her or her sister. That night, Bubbles had a hard time sleeping. Her mind trying to come up with a way to tell him that she did not like him in that way.

* * *

To the people suggesting pairings, all I have to say is that there won't be a definite pairing for Brick by the end of this story. While I do intend to finish this, probably in five to six chapters, Brick's love life will still be in the air. I'll solve that in the sequel, which will follow him into senior year.

Please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING! I HAD POSTED A CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 13 GO BACK ONE CHAPTER!**

It seems like I have found myself with a lot of free time, even though it is still a good week before spring break for myself. So if I am right, I should be able to write a chapter within two days. Well, that's a good thing right? Thanks again for the reviews and what not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or its characters.

* * *

"Well thanks again Master Mori," Brick bowed to his teacher. The small little family of three smiled at him, with Yumi giving him a hug. Mori, holding Jin, gave him a small smack on the head causing the boy to chuckle.

"You're always welcome here got that?" Yumi told him.

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to practice Brick," Mori told him, "if you don't you'll never be able to beat me and your other teachers."

"I know that." Brick smiled at them again and gave the family one last hug before walking away.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Yumi asked her husband. Mori stared at the back of the boy he trained when he was younger and the man who now took his place. The many burdens Brick had made the teacher feel sorry for his student, the student he considered a younger brother.

"He'll be fine," he replied with a smile.

"Because you and the other taught him how to use magic?"

"No," Mori smiled, "he will be fine because it is who he is. He won't fall to something like this. He'll just keep standing up, no matter how hard the opposition is."

"Sounds just like someone I know." Yumi turned and kissed her husband on the cheek. "He's just like you, except you didn't have girl problems like him."

0

"Clean up faster!" Brat shouted as they moved around the house. "He'll be here soon!" While it was true that the girls didn't party while the house owner was away, they did leave behind a mess of food wrappers, pizza boxes and a few other things. The girls were rather lazy in buying groceries and opted for carry out instead.

"Put all the pizza boxes in the recycling bin outside!" Berserk shouted. Bubbles was sweeping the floor and buttercup was dusting the several things. Brute was rearranging the furniture due to them all sleeping in the living room at few times. Bubbles suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Um…girls," she stated.

"What now Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"I can feel Brick's energy close by."

"How close?" Brute asked.

"As in, inside the house close." The girls looked around and found nothing.

"Where in the house is he?" Berserk asked. Bubbles focused and frowned.

"He's in the room."

"Got that right Bubs," Brick's voice filtered into the room. Suddenly a bright red circle appeared in midair within the middle of the room. There seemed to be various runes and sigils written upon the circle. Suddenly a foot stepped out from the circle and Brick materialized within the living room. He had his duffel bag over his shoulder and had a bandage on his cheek. "Sup," the boy greeted. "I brought food." Brick said as he headed into the kitchen with what looked like take out.

The girls followed him dumbly into the kitchen. "Um Brick?" Brat asked as he placed several cartons on the table. He opened each of them so the girls could get a look at the food. There were vegetables, chicken, noodles and some soup.

"Hm?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That weird circle thing!" Buttercup shouted. "Is that a special ability of yours?" Brick stopped preparing the table and got a contemplative look before snorting.

"Hah!" He then smirked at Buttercup. "That was one of the simplest moves I learned in the course of a week, takes a lot of energy to use it on living things, but still one of the simplest. Here's a demonstration. I'm going to grab that apple over there," the red head pointed at the fruit stand a few feet away. Brick raised up his right arm and a red circle appeared in front of him. The boy then reached forward and the girls saw his arm disappear into the circle. Over by the fruit stand, another red circle appeared and his arm appeared at that side. The arm then grabbed an apple and Brick brought back his arm from the circle. Both glowing things disappeared afterwards.

"So you can make connection between two different places at the same time?" Berserk asked. She was intrigued by it.

"Yup. The drawback is the bigger and more complex the items being sent through are, the more energy it requires from me. A full body transportation of a human being takes about five times the amount of just and arm and few nonliving objects. It's fucking draining for me to go Japan, to China, back to Korea then finally back here." He then rubbed his neck. "To be completely fucking honest, I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up." Brick then left the room to go take a much-deserved nap. The girls were still standing in the middle of the kitchen at a loss for words.

"Did…Brick get stronger again?" Buttercup asked.

"I think so," Brute replied. "Why?" Buttercup seemed to snap out of it and screamed.

"GAHH! Now it's going to take forever to beat him!" The brunette Puff then started to stomp out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles called out after her.

"To train! I need to make sure I can at least keep up with that jackass!" As she left the room, Brute left the room too.

"I forgot that I need to clean his bike," she muttered as she left the door.

"I think I'll go freshen up," Brat said as she left the room. This left Berserk and Bubbles as the only two occupants of the kitchen.

"I'll be off to watch some TV," Berserk said. She then turned to the blond Puff and had an inquisitive look. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I will just stay here and eat some food," Bubbles replied. "Don't worry I'll save some for you guys."

"I know that. Besides, it's not Brick's cooking. You only eat a lot when it comes down to the food he cooks the food." Bubbles looked away and sighed. Berserk took note of this, since she knew Bubbles would usually just giggle the statement away and be done with it. Berserk then left the room and Bubbles sat down on a dining chair, left to think of what she had to say to her friend.

0

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Brick sat up from his bed after spending an hour thinking about miscellaneous things and petting Rocky on the head. Standing up, Brick went to the door and opened it with the little dog following him. He found Bubbles on the other side of the door and she seemed a serious. This made the red head frown. "What's wrong?" he asked. As he did the little dog ran off into the house. He looked after it, but stopped. The girl seemed to really need to talk to him.

"Can we speak in private Brick?" she said to him. Those words really caught him off guard. She rarely had this kind of tone, unless he did something really stupid.

"_Did I do anything stupid recently?'_ he thought to himself. _'I only slept so far and that's it. So what happened?'_

Brick nodded. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Can we do this at your thinking spot?" Brick sighed and nodded his head. The two of them left the house and flew off. The entire time Brick kept thinking what could he have done wrong. As the two landed Bubbles was the first one to sit down and he landed next to her. Brick then looked at her and she seemed like she had something important to say to him.

"Again, what's wrong?"

"I changed your password on the files within your computer," Bubbles admitted. That made Brick's heart stopped. He looked at her and she seemed ashamed.

"I take it you guys saw my journal then?" Bubbles slowly nodded her head. "How many entries did you girls read?"

"One, we only read one." Bubbles looked at him and she saw that his eyes were glazed over. When they came back to focus, she saw the surprise in his eyes. "You know which one we read already huh?"

"Yeah." Brick and Bubbles stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Bubbles apologized. Brick barely looked at her. He knew what she meant, but he wouldn't accept it unless she said what she really meant.

"Sorry for what?"

"I-I don't like you in that way Brick." The blond saw the boy set his jaw and his fists were clenching. "I sort of figured out that you like me or Buttercup from that one entry. I just had to piece together a few things to figure out which one."

"What makes you think I like you?"

"Even before this summer, you were far kinder to me than any of my other sisters. You didn't tease me as much, you didn't ridicule me, you even share your thoughts we me in our art class. I sort of just figured it out like that." Bubbles watched as Brick closed his eyes. "Brick?"

"I knew you would say that," the red head said as he had his eyes closed. "That you didn't like me in that way. You wouldn't betray Boomer like that, and hell I wouldn't betray m brother like that either." Brick opened his eyes and Bubbles flinched. She couldn't see any emotions in them. His fists were also clenching so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Brick…" she reached out to him, but he stood up and floated a few feet away from her.

"I can accept that you don't like me in that way Bubbles, I really can." He didn't turn to look at her when he spoke. "But I think I need to be alone for a while." Again Bubbles flinched, she really didn't like doing this. She was used to rejecting boys, but it felt different this time. Brick was, a now, close friend. "By the way, what is the new password to my laptop?"

"It's sorry." Brick made a noise of acknowledgment. "Really Brick, if you need to talk about it you can speak to me right."

"I don't think you're the right person to talk to this time." Brick opened a portal beneath his feet and disappeared as he fell through it. Bubbles looked at the spot he was previously in and sighed. She felt bad.

"It was the right thing to do, but why do I feel like such a bitch about it?" she asked no on in particular as she buried her head in her knees.

0

An hour passed since Brick's and Bubbles little talk, and Brick found himself in an empty part of the forest. Actually, it was Fuzzy Lumpkin's old land. After the boys had taken it over all those years ago, Fuzzy never came back. He lived in another place now, quietly enjoying life with no interruptions. The red head looked at the sight before him. Several holes were made in the ground and there were some smoldering rocks just a few feet away.

Brick, while a calm person, did not take that rejection too well. He cried a bit, in the safety of an empty cabin and let his anger out onto the surrounding rocks. The super hero knew that letting loose in a heavy populated area would have been bad so he went here. Now, he was spent and was willing to just go home and take a long nap again.

"Even after getting rejected by her, I still like her," sighed Brick as he leaned against a boulder. Standing up, he stared at his wristband and frowned. He was low on Chemical X. "That fucking sucks, I might as well start walking home." As he made his way out of the clearing, Brick felt something coming towards him. Dodging to the left, Brick saw one of the mechanical spiders that belonged to Predator standing in front of him. "What the fuck?"

A cord came out of one of its ends and projected a holographic screen to Brick. The figure was showed on the other end of this call, but Brick could see one red eye and one blue eye. They seemed to be focused on him. "Brick Bellum," the figure growled.

"Predator, what have I done to get a visit from you?"

"Silence you impudent cub! You have shamed me! Not only did you best me in battle, you did so effortlessly!" Brick noticed that Predator's voice seemed odd. It sounded…metallic. "I shall fix that soon. Within a week, I will return. When I do, I pummel you to within an inch of your life. Then I will make you watch as I gut your mates in front of your very eyes. Then when all is done, I shall kill you very slowly."

"Why are you telling me this? You lose the element of surprise."

"Last time, it did not work so well with that strategy. The fact that you got the drop on me, was proof that I was too naïve against you. You who seem to have seen battle far more than most people." Predator then shifted. "Remember within a week, I shall return to gut you like a fish. Train your mates well."

"They aren't my mates," Brick replied before the image was cut off and the spider denoted from its spot. Brick frowned again. Why was it that when something bad happens, the shit seemed to just pile up on top of it?

* * *

Leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took a while longer to update. I came down with the cold on Tuesday night, still sick at the moment, but I thought it was a good a time as any to update. Again thanks for the reviews and what not.

**Disclaimer:** Look at the previous chapters for it, you know I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Bubbles was worried. Brick did not come home that night. It was already past midnight and she knew he had work the next day. "_Is he really not coming home because I rejected him?"_ she thought to herself. Again, the thought made her feel bad about the entire thing. So here she was pacing around inside Boomer's room. She even checked his thinking spot to see if he returned there but he didn't. Bubbles stopped pacing and lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. "Brick where are you?"

0

"Ah such nice weather we are having!" Boomer laughed as he laid down on a beach chair next to the pool. He was almost nude save for some navy blue swimming trunks. "We should have gone on a trip like this before."

"I totally agree," Butch said next to him as he drank from a tall glass of coke. He smiled at a pair of girls who they had befriended over the course of the trip. "I mean all of these girls were so nice!"

"You should be quiet you know, Blossom is still here somewhere," Boomer told his brother. The blond and the brunette looked around trying to see if the Powerpuff Girl was anywhere in the immediate vicinity. "I swear if she found out that we were doing 'things' with other girls other than her sisters, we'd be dead."

"Please, we were careful!" Butch shouted. "I mean Brick would be proud of our smarts." Boomer seemed to darken at that.

"Please don't talk about him right now. I swear he's been getting closer to Bubbles and I'm getting scared about that. I mean didn't you see the tabloid pictures of them? They were going grocery shopping, going home from the café he works at, and they paparazzi even saw them taking home a dog! A bloody dog!"

"Dude you don't need to be so jealous!" Butch laughed. "You know how much of a nice guy Brick has grown to be. He wouldn't do something like steal your girl." Boomers scowled before nodding.

"Yeah. I must say though, Brick has gotten a lot softer huh? In the past he wouldn't have done any of that."

"True that. I swear, he's worse than when the girls were all goody-goody." The two shared a laugh and got up to go meet up with their new female friends.

0

"What's wrong John?" Ms. Keane asked as she hugged her boyfriend, John Utonium, from behind. The two used this trip to get closer to each other and it worked. During that time, Professor Utonium asked for Ms. Keane's hand in marriage. Ms. Bellum had decided to play some sort of chaperone to the teens so the two could have time to themselves.

"Hm?" the Prof. asked. He was sitting in their room staring at his laptop screen. "Oh, it's nothing Sandra."

"It's not nothing John. You're reading something on Brick and I know it."

"How?"

"His name was on the top of the page." The Prof. sighed. He should have known that. "So what's happening with Brick?"

"Something I can't tell you without his permission," Prof. Utonium replied. "But, what I can say is something is happening to him."

"Is it bad?" Ms. Keane asked worried.

"In a way yes, but it seems like whatever is happening, Brick is trying to handle it with care."

"I see. I hope he turns out fine then."

"Me too, Sandra, me too." ' _With the rate at which his fluctuations are occurring, things are happening within Brick that are spiralling out of control. Every minute, no matter how miniscule, there is a flux going up and down in his energy read out. If this isn't solved soon, Brick may just lose all his powers."_ The Professor's face grew dim, "_Or worse yet…he'll die."_

0

"Ms. Bellum?" Blossom called out softly.

"Yes Blossom?" the elder red head woman asked the teen heroine.

"Can I ask for some advice?"

"Sure Blossom what can I help you with?" she replied as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Blossom sat down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sort of having boy problems."

"Oh my, I expected this from your sisters but not from you." This caused Blossom to blink in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult Blossom, you know that. It just that, you haven't shown any real interest in boys," Ms. Bellum explained. "Even during the trip, you seemed to speak to a few boys, flirt only a little bit, then say no to them." Blossom blushed. She really did do that during the trip. "So what's the matter dear?"

"I think…I think I'm in love with someone," the leader of the Powerpuff Girls admitted.

"Oh my. This is big news, our little Blossom is blooming," Ms. Bellum teased.

"Ms. Bellum!"

"Sorry dear, it was just a good moment."

"I-It's fine." Blossom looked around. "It's just I don't know how to approach him and say that I like him."

"Maybe if you tell me more about this person I could give you a suggestion. Do I know him?" Blossom blushed again, looked away and nodded. "Do I get to hear this person's name?"

"I'd rather not say it right now. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Then explain him to me." Blossom looked up and had a far away look on her face as she thought about the one person who could make her heart race.

"He's an idiot," she started off, startling the older female. "He's an idiot who doesn't know when to stop doing things. He's an ass too."

"Blossom, are you sure that you like this person."

"Oh very much. Now, where was I? Oh yes. He's an ass, always arrogant in what he does and flaunts it. He's too quiet sometimes and when he talks to people he's familiar with he rather vulgar. He also tends to nickname people in the most idiotic of ways. He also irritates me to no end!" Blossom huffed. Ms. Bellum, although shocked, smiled softly. She already had a feeling of who the boy was. "Yet, he's also kind, far too kind to people like me, who used to antagonize him. He looks out for the people he cares for, willing to put himself in harms way first than anything. That is a part of him that is stubborn, in a good way. He's also a great cook and an amazing fighter. Overall, I would say he is strong."

"A strong, irritating person with a kind heart?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"He's pretty handsome too," Blossom sighed.

"That sounds like someone I know really well." Blossom blushed, she probably said too much and her friend already knew whom it was.

"It's alright Blossom, many girls like my son. Brick is a pretty popular person, no matter how anti-social he appears to be at times." She then put a hand on Blossom's. "Just tell him that you like him. It's better to tell him the direct way. He'd probably applaud you for that."

"What if he rejects me?" Blossom asked. "It seems like he doesn't like me in that way."

"Then he rejects you. It will hurt, but you will have to find a way to move on. There are other men out there, who would be happy to have you as his girlfriend. You're a strong, beautiful and smart girl." Blossom smiled. The two red haired women shared a hug after that.

Suddenly, Blossom's phone rang. The teen picked it up. "Hello?"

"Blossom, you may be in trouble," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Brick? What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember me telling you about that alien fucker who was working with the demonic transvestite?" Brick asked.

"Yes, and mind your language Brick."

"Whatever. The thing is they're after us again."

"They are? Are they attacking you right now?"

"No, but I'm calling you for a heads up. He said attacking us within a week."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"I asked the fucker the same thing really." She heard the boy sigh on the other end of the line. "Just listen up okay. If my guess is right, then he'll be coming to attack you. So you and the two idiots should prepare. He has a shit ton of Antidote X, and if my new ability was right again…he's gotten some upgrades."

"Thanks for the heads up Brick and be careful."

"You too, Pinky." The line on the other end went silent. Blossom sighed. Couldn't things just be normal for a little while longer?

0

Predator listened to the little phone call that the annoying boy had with the other Powerpuff girl who was out at sea. "He figured out my plan like it was nothing," the alien mused aloud. "No matter it does not change things."

"I totally agree Predy-boy!" HIM giggled as it appeared in the cockpit of the lion alien's ship. The demon, looked to be slightly amused as it stared at its…partner. "So go out to sea and whip those little brats into shape!"

"I will but I won't kill them just yet," Predator growled.

"Oh and pray tell why not?" HIM asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I want the red boy, Brick, to suffer. I want him to watch as I mutilate his friends and family before his very eyes." Predator turned his chair around and a pair of mismatched eyes stared at the demon. "I want him to beg me to let him join his friends in death."

"Oh my!" HIM gasped with mock surprise. "What ever did my little Bricky-wicky do to you?"

"Stop with the foolishness demon! You know very well why I don't like the boy!" The alien slammed his fist into his chair, and HIM noticed something different about it. The alien's entire arm was robotic. "That boy humiliated me! He beat me as if I were nothing! Like I was just a bug beneath his shoe that he could step on!"

"Well that is rather bad," HIM mused. "And while I do agree with your tactic of attacking the poor boy's close friends, I have another interesting piece of news for you. One that will help you **SMASH** poor little Brick into pieces."

"Oh?" the lion asked intrigued.

"Yes. I've been listening to all of the going on around the household, very dramatic stuff I might add, but one piece of information has got me rather…motivated to beat my son."

"What would that be?"

"He can't fully control his powers! My word, when I was snooping around with an assistant of mine, I would have never ever thought to hearing that Brick had a such a serious problem!" Predator regarded the information and let out a bellowing laugh.

"Interesting…"

0

"_Is it almost time?"_

"_**Be patient."**_

"_But I'm bored!"_

"_**Be patient."**_

"_When the hell will the big guy come in here already and fight us!?"_

"_**Be patient!" **_ _Jojo frowned in his chair. He looked to his left and saw a simple stool appear. Suddenly a bright light flashed and he saw a long reptilian silhouette within the space above him. The figure crashed down and approached the stool. When the figure appeared, Jojo scoffed. Since this person was also a part of Brick, he looked physically like him but there were a few differences. For one his hair was long, reaching up to his feet and was not tied in a ponytail. The second thing was that he had odd markings on his arm and a few scales as well. Right below his eyes were another small patch of scales making crescents. The most stunning things were his eyes. They were green and the pupils were slits. "__**I have a feeling that our chance of fighting him will come far faster than we expected."**_

"_Whatever you say Yong, whatever you say."_

0

Brick stood on top of his home, using X-ray vision to look at the girls as they sleep. After turning it off he looked towards the sky and sighed. "This is the calm before the storm," he said to himself. He grabbed his right arm and scratched flinched. It started hurting after his little meltdown in the forest. "Shit is going down and I have a bad feeling about it."

* * *

Leave a review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews, favs., adds, etc. They are very much appreciated. Here is the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters.

* * *

It had been five days since Brick called Blossom. The warning he gave he left her on edge. She had warned the rest of the group and the reactions she got were normal of one getting a warning of a death threat. "What do you mean my girls were attacked?!" Ms. Keane half asked, half shouted.

"I know it's been a few weeks since the attack, but Brick wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be worried during our trip," Blossom explained.

"Don't we have the right to worry about our children?" Ms. Bellum asked. "If what you said is true, then Brick was the one most hurt. Shouldn't I be worried for him."

"He's fine I assure you Ms. Bellum."

"How about your sisters Blossom? Are they fine?" The Professor asked.

"They are okay too."

"Now, what was the warning that Brick gave us?"

"That this Predator person was coming to attack us." The Professor frowned but nodded his head in agreement.

"I suspect he would. If he had managed to beat five of the kids back home with a surprise attack, he may be able to beat you three as well." The group heard a snort and they turned towards the source of the noise. Butch was smirking in the corner and Boomer looked bored.

"Oh come on Prof." Butch laughed. "You said so yourself, they were caught by surprise. It's not like they can beat me and Boomer here."

"Are you forgetting that I'm here too?" Blossom frowned. "And did you forget that both of you tend to go wild."

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked.

"In our last fight with Mojo Jojo you two managed to hurt a couple of people when you helped them."

"Oh, that."

"Don't worry about it Blossy, we'll be sure not to hurt the fine ladies on this ship."

"You better."

0

"Where's Rocky?" Bubbles asked as she floated through the house.

"Forget the dog, where's the jackass?" Buttercup asked as she paced the room. "He's supposed to be helping us right now to train."

"He said that he had to go somewhere to pick up a few things," Brat explained as she read her magazine.

"Do you know where?" Berserk asked as she bit into an apple.

"He really didn't say where," Brute replied watching TV.

"Do you think Brick took Rocky with him?" Bubbles asked as she lifted the couch Brat was lying on. " I can't find him."

"Nah, he was here about six minutes ago," Brute answered.

"Where could he have gone?"

0

HIM smiled at the computer screens in front of him. "Are you two ready~?" it asked.

"I am ready demon," Predator answered over a communicator. An odd grumble also answered, causing HIM to smile.

"Gooood," he replied. "Begin operation Bye-Bye."

"Roger."

"Yes boss," a second voice responded.

0

Screams filled the hallway of the cruise ship. Blossom poked her head out and was surprised to see yellow smoke filling the hallway. Her pink eyes widened. "Butch, Boomer! Predator is attacking!" she shouted.

0

Bubbles saw a figure move in the backyard and smiled. "Rocky there you are," she sighed in relief. As she opened the door, she felt a spike in energy somewhere in the shadows. She was suddenly shot back as a pulse of energy slammed into her. The attack sent here into the house and took out the wall. It also prompted the other girls to stop what they were doing and look at the commotion.

0

Blossom flew around the ship looking for the alien Brick had spoken about. Boomer was following her, while Butch was left to protect their parents and guardian. "So far everyone we've seen is asleep," Blossom told the Prof. over a walkie-talkie.

"The yellow gas must have been some sort of sleeping agent then," Professor replied. "It would be useful if you did not get breath any of it in."

"It's fine prof," Boomer replied as he took the walkie-talkie from Blossom. "It seems like we are unaffected by it."

"I would still advise you to be careful, okay?"

"Roger, over and out," Blossom replied as she took back the walkie-talkie. "Now, we have to be careful. Who knows what Predator will do? Can you check the surrounding areas with your echolocation?"

"You can't tell me what to do," Boomer retorted. The Powerpuff gave him a nasty glare and it made him flinch. Opening his mouth, Boomer clicked his tongue. He closed his eyes as the sound echoed throughout the hallways and then back to him. "Nothing seems out of place for most of the parts we are in."

"Good let's keep flying." As they passed by they had missed a vent opening up slowly and a pair of mechanical spiders fell down. They seemed to scurry in the same direction of the two super teens.

0

Buttercup and Berserk were the first to arrive at the scene. Bubbles was holding back a demonic looking animal. It had large grey spikes on its back and had nasty looking black claws. Blood red eyes were glaring at Bubbles as it horrific fangs tried to bite her face off.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted. She charged up an energy shot and blasted the beast. The beast was taken off of Bubbles and the blond recovered quickly. The only problem was that the demon did too. The demon growled at them.

"What is that thing?" Berserk asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem to like us very much," Bubbles replied. Just then Brute and Brat arrived in front of them.

"What the fuck is that?" Brute asked.

"It's not cuddly at all," Brat replied. The beast opened its mouth and green energy started to gather in its jaw. Bubbles eyes widened.

"No way! That's Buttercup's energy!" Bubbles shouted. The beast then shot the blast at them in a form of a spike. Everyone ducked and looked back at the wall that was impacted by the attack. There was a large hole in it.

"Oh Brick is going to kill us for this," Buttercup groaned.

"If that thing doesn't kill us first," Berserk replied as the beast charged again.

0

Butch was standing looking at the door, ready for anything. The adults were behind him. Ms. Bellum was pacing while, Ms. Keane sat on the bed near the Professor who was talking to Blossom on the walkie-talkie. "Why the fuck am I stuck with babysitting duty?" he mumbled himself.

"Language," Ms. Bellum told him. He flinched and gave a nervous grin.

"Sorry ma." Suddenly they heard a few sounds nearby. Butch tensed and faced the door, an orb of energy ready in his hands. Behind him, the adults looked scared. "Seems like someone wants to say hello." Butch used his X-ray vision to look out at the hallway. He found nothing there. He looked above him and still found nothing. "What made that noise?"

Suddenly a red bolt shot through the door and into Butch sending him across the room and into a wall. Butch stood up slowly only to fall back down. The women got near him in worry while the Professor stood by in front of them protectively. In front of the door a figure appeared from out of nowhere, or rather became visible. Standing in front of them was a mechanized Predator, with heavy machinery and heavy weaponry.

"Evening, people," Predator growled in a robotic voice. "It seems like you are my prisoners." He lifted up his right arm and shot yellow smoke into the room. "Nighty night."

0

"Professor! Professor!" Blossom shouted into the walkie-talkie. "Professor, answer me! Professor!" She turned to Boomer. "We need to go back now!"

"Right," Boomer nodded as he turned around, two mechanical spiders jumped from the sides and blasted him with red bolts. As he fell down, the spiders dragged him into the walls as he kept screaming. "Blossom, help me!"

Blossom tried to get near him too but a spider jumped out from the side. She destroyed it with a blast of pink energy and she became worried, as she couldn't hear Boomer anymore. "Boomer! Where are you?"

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her walkie-talkie. "Blossom Utonium, are you there?" Predator asked from the other end of the line.

"Predator, where is my family?" she demanded.

"Why with me of course. Now, I want you to meet me on the pool deck within five minutes, if you want to see them alive." The other end went dead. Blossom was breathing heavily and glared at the wall next to her. Even with Brick's warning, she wasn't able to prepare. Within those four days, she had tried to prepare and came up with nothing. With a determined look, she vowed one thing to herself.

_"I will save them,"_ she thought.

0

Within the Bellum household, a war was being fought between five girls and a demonic dog that seemed to be able to absorb their energy. In their fighting, they were destroying the home in which they were currently living in. The living room was full of holes, the kitchen was destroyed and several rooms were being mauled out. Buttercup was suddenly thrown through a wall into the large TV. The demon dog jumped through the hole as it dodged a rainbow of energy. Spinning on its hind legs, the demon let out a howl that pulsed with pink energy that seemed to tear up the flooring.

A slab of stone appeared before Buttercup as Brute landed next to her. The stone took the hit and strained against the attack. "Thanks," Buttercup gasped as she sat up.

"No problem," Brute replied. The demon jumped over the wall and toward the two greens. Buttercup raised her hand and a gust of wind was shot out of her arm. The demon was blasted into the air where Berserk shot a pillar of fire at it. Brat then flew towards it and started slashing at it with her claws. Bubbles was busy healing the others when she can.

"Can this damn thing absorb everything we throw at it?" Brute asked. Brat then landed in front of them, looking calm and collected but they could see the anger in her eyes. "It looks like Brick's training sessions with you have been doing wonders."

"Thanks, but that damn thing is still alive," Brat replied. Just like she said the demon shook of the debris and growled at the girl. Its body was littered with cuts and bruises, as well as several burn marks and punctures. Although the girls couldn't say much, the dog was able to keep up with them and put up a rather strong fight. The evidence was their torn clothing and many wounds on their bodies.

"That is one resilient bastard if I do say so myself," Berserk replied.

"Were you able to find a weak spot?" Bubbles asked.

"None yet." The demon suddenly coated itself with a blue energy and disappeared from view. "Bubbles, Brat he's using super speed! Keep up with him!"

"Got it!" the two blonds shouted. They two disappeared in a blur as they fought in speeds beyond the other girls could attain.

0

Blossom stood at the top of the ship, using her super vision to look closely at the situation near the pool. Everyone she cared for were in a large cage knocked out. Standing in front of it was the mechanized Predator with blue and red machinery. Next to him were the two robotic spiders. "Now how do I do this?" she asked herself. She was forced to dodge suddenly as a rocket exploded near her.

"Now, now, Blossom you don't have to hide. I just want to talk," Predator shouted out to her. Blossom glared at the kidnapper. "Do not worry, I won't harm them in anyway if you just get closer to me." She watched as a small turret mounted on his back activated and aimed at the people within the cage. "I do not believe you are faster than my blaster now Blossom. So I suggest you come here!" With a frown on her face, Blossom slowly descended and hovered right over the pool in front of Predator. He smirked at her but kept his weapons trained on the people in the cage. "That's more like it."

"What do you want from us?" she demanded.

"Nothing much really, my employer wants you dead." Predator then smiled. "All I want is for one of you to suffer before dying."

"If you think that I'd just let you do whatever you want and get away with it you have another thing coming."

"Oh please, you're not in a position to talk. I have your friends and family, as well as this entire ship hostage. So I'm the one making demands here Powerpuff."

"What do you want?" Blossom repeated.

"I want you to walk into this little cage after I take out your powers of course."

"Why would I do that?"

"To free your precious Professor and adults, as well as the ship." Predator smirked. "I mean I have placed bombs all over this entire vessel, and I will not hesitate to destroy it." This caused Blossom to glare harder at him. "Do not give me that look. I do not want to hurt these fools. I just want you and the two boys. Nothing more, nothing less." Blossom was quiet for the entire thing and was thinking silently.

"So you'll let them go if I agree."

"I do and I will keep my word." Blossom weighed her options before nodding.

"Do as you wish." Predator smirked and raised his arm and a dart shot out of his wrist into Blossoms' neck. "What did you shoot me with?" she asked as the two spiders grabbed her and dragged her towards the cage.

"Don't worry Blossom. It's just a tranquilizer mixed with Antidote X. You'll just be asleep until my plans are in motion." Predator opened the cage and threw out the Professor, Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum rather roughly. He then placed Blossom into the cage before teleporting them off the ship.

0

The five girls sat in the ruins of the Bellum household as they looked at the corpse of the demonic dog. "That was so tiring," Bubbles said aloud.

"How can one thing fight us so evenly?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care," Brute replied. "I'm tired and want to go to sleep." Bubbles perked up when she heard barking. Looking down a hallway she saw her pet dog running towards her.

"Rocky! Where have you been?" she cooed. The dog licked her face and barked again. The other girls sighed in relief, for they thought it was another demon. Bubbles was about to make another comment, namely on how good it was that the dog wasn't here for the battle, when she felt energy stirring close by, energy that felt like hers and Brats'. "What the-"

Berserk who was watching the whole scene couldn't react fast enough when she saw the dog in Bubbles' arms glow blue before letting out an ear splitting howl causing all the girls to fall to the ground in pain, before blacking out. Rocky, then transformed into another demonic dog as he saw the five girls were unconscious. The demon heard footsteps and turn around to see HIM striding towards it. "I have completed the task master," the demon bowed.

"Good boy! Who knew getting a spy like you into the girls' possession would have been sooo easy," HIM laughed. "Good job Fang." The demon dog, now named Fang, nodded its head. "Where is Bricky-boy?"

"He had laughed hours ago sir, he said something about picking things up."

"Very well. Let's leave a message for my son now." HIM then clicked his claws as a letter appeared and the girls started to float in the air. "Let's go."

"Yes master." Soon all the beings within the Bellum household were gone, leaving an empty and wrecked building.

0

While all of this was happening, Brick was inside the medical vat of the Utonium household. He had been there for the few hours he had been gone. As he floated in the healing liquid, large cuts would suddenly break open and let blood out; bruises would appear on his body before disappearing again; and a plethora of other injuries would appear as well.

Suddenly Brick opened his eyes. If someone were there they would make a comment on how different they were. One was red with an X in it, while the other was green and slits.

* * *

The next chapter will involve what happened to Brick during the whole kidnapping of the girls and what not. So please leave a review. Also the next chapter may take a bit longer to post up. I've been writing that one shot I have been intending to write.


	17. Chapter 17

Well, I'd like to say something first. Deciding on a topic for a one shot is hard. I swear I re-wrote my attempt like six different time, each changing from the last. At least three were a lemon and it didn't feel right to me. So I decided to screw it and just write this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and what not from last time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Powerpuff Girls or it's characters.

* * *

Brick staggered into the Utonium laboratory and headed towards the healing tank. His body was crackling with energy at one moment and at another it was near empty. Not only was his Chemical X energy reacting erratically but his magical energy also in a flux. Every minute his energy would raise then drop dramatically and it was affecting his body now as well. His eyesight would blur before going super detailed. His knees would buckle every few seconds. It was a miracle he was able to teleport himself into the house as he did this.

Brick took off his clothing, except his underwear, and entered the healing tank and turned it on. Placing the breathing mask on his mouth as the tank started to fill up; he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

0

When Brick opened his eyes he was somewhere he didn't expect to be. He was fully clothed in the middle of downtown Townsville. Looking down he inspected his body was intrigued on what he was wearing. He had on a black leather long coat and a crimson shirt and black denim pants. On his head was a blood red fedora with a black stripe. He saw black combat boots with red laces on his feet and matching fingerless gloves on his hands.

Brick heard crashing thunder and looked up the raging storm above him. There were flashes of red, orange and yellow in the darkened skies as strange purple lightning crashed down on the rooftops. There was no rain but the furious winds were scattering leaves and dust everywhere. The red head then felt the urge to look to his left, which he did and saw something that really didn't really surprise him. It was A Taste of Life, in all of its glory; but there was one exception that he could easily through the mirror. It was barren save for one table, a triangular table with three chairs in its corners. "So it begins," he aloud.

"Got that right faker!" he heard someone shout. Brick didn't even think as instincts honed from countless battles made him turn his body a good ninety degrees as a shot of red energy flew past him. His red eyes immediately looked up the source of the attack and found Jojo laughing maniacally as he started raining down orbs of energy at Brick.

"Fuck," Brick cursed under his breath as he watched countless orbs of energy flew towards him. He dove to the side and into an alleyway to avoid the attacks and kept on running. Jojo laughed maniacally as he flew after Brick.

"You can't run from me faker!" Gathering an enormous amount of energy into his palm, Jojo shot a beam down the alley Brick was running in. Jojo frowned when he saw Brick duck into another alley as the street he shot was obliterated. Flying towards the alley Jojo peered into and couldn't find his prey, even with x ray vision. "Tch, like hiding is going to help you." Jojo gathered a big ball of energy into both of his hands and brought them together creating a massive sphere of energy. "I can level the whole street faker, so it's no use hiding!"

As he brought his hands up higher to throw the mass of destruction down on to the city in their soul, Jojo felt a fist impact right into his nose causing his concentration to collapse and the sphere to detonate in right above him. After shaking off the shock of getting hit, he looked down and saw Brick standing on a rooftop with a magical circle hovering around his fist. "What the hell? You're not supposed to be able to use magic!"

"Why do you say that?" Brick asked calmly.

"Because I'm supposed to be the one who can only use magic," a voice boomed in the sky above the two. Brick and Jojo looked up to see the third and final member of their little fight, although Brick was surprised by what he saw. A large red oriental dragon was flying in the skies above the two humans. It was about a mile or two in length and had piercing green eyes. It was staring at him with a calculating eye before chuckling. "Brick Bellum, it is nice to finally meet face to face."

"Yong, I presume." The dragon nodded its head before opening its mouth. Brick could here something crackling in the air and immediately opened magic circle under him to teleport him away. He warped a few a buildings down and managed to see a bolt of purple lightning demolish the building he was standing on. He also saw that Jojo took some damage due to standing too close to the whole attack.

"Hey what gives!?" Jojo shouted. "I thought we were working together to beat him first!"

"So he can use magic on his own…" Yong mumbled to himself. His eyes then turned towards Jojo who was glaring at him furiously. There were some burns on him, but the beast could tell he was healing already. "As for our little agreement, I'm fighting for control of this body too. So I need to eat you as well." It reared its tail and smacked Jojo into one of the many skyscrapers. The beast then staggered a bit when he felt two blows hit his side. Growling in pain, Yong turned towards Brick whose hands were glowing red. "You can even attack with magical energy as well? Interesting."

_"That managed to hurt him? That's good to know then," _Brick thought to himself. He gathered magic into his hands again and did a slashing motion which letting out a blue wave of magic hit the dragon. Yong roared but laughed a moment later.

"It seems like I shouldn't fight you in this form. Might as well make this a little more even." There was a flash, forcing Brick to close his eyes. He regretted doing that, for when his eyes were closed he felt someone punch his stomach and that threw him a few yards back. This actually caused him to cough up some blood. Looking up, He saw Yong standing there in his human form. Long red hair, green eyes and he was only wearing a pair of cloth pants. "This should make it easier to fight against you." He aimed an open palm at Brick. From his hand a torrent of water was shot out. Brick was thrown onto the street and causing him to scream in pain.

_"Shit…I don't have super human endurance,'_ Brick though to himself. _"Getting hit more than a few times from either one of them would probably kill me."_ Looking up, Brick saw Yong raising his hand to the sky.

"Die." A purple bolt of lighting was coming down upon him and Brick shot a bolt of magic at it. Both attacks caused an explosion on contact. Yong raised an eyebrow. "Well, you seem stronger than you look. Being able to use minute amounts of magic to be able to fight, that's an interesting feat."

"Oi, idiot!" a person shouted. Yong turned around and Jojo tackled him off the building and into another one. Jojo then began to let wail on him. "You think you can just betray me that easily punk?" He reared back his right arm and punched Yong in the face. "I." Punch. "Don't." Punch. "Think." Punch. "SO!" The last punch he did made a big hole in the building and sent Yong into the skyscraper. Jojo flew back and shot a cross-shaped beam into the hole. At the explosion, he laughed. "What do you think about that!"

"It was juvenile." Flaming spears were shot out of where Yong was and were stabbed into Jojo. He grunted in pain as they pierced his arms and legs and then felt really heavy all of sudden. This made him crash into the street.

"Hey what gives?" he shouted as he tried to stand up to no avail. Yong stepped out of the whole, his face bloody but nothing serious. He had his left arm stretched out and it was glowing black.

"So childlike and foolish. You don't think that was strong enough to be me now did you?" A sadistic smirk made its way on the boy's face. "Let's see how you like it when I increase the gravity on you tenfold." The energy in his arm grew darker as Jojo sunk into the concrete. Jojo screamed in pain as Yong continued to increase the gravity. Suddenly, he felt the weight lift off of him and he let out a sigh of relief. Looking up he saw an irritated yet surprised Yong with a cut on his cheek. Roaring as he flew towards the dragon boy, Jojo was shot out of the air right before he managed to hit his target. He rolled on the ground a bit before righting himself.

"What the-" He never got to finish his sentence as a magical circle opened in front of him and Brick appeared. The teen did a sweeping low kick causing Jojo to tumble, followed by a roundhouse kick towards the middle which stopped him from stabilizing himself to fly and was finished by a high kick to his face send him crashing into a car.

Yong glared and shot a large torrent of flames at Brick who turned around and opened another magic circle in front of him. Yong grunted as he saw a circle beside Jojo and he took the force of the attack without getting prepared. "How are you able to use magic?" the dragon man asked.

"You said that all I could use was things I was born with," Brick replied as he threw up a green magic spell that blocked the incoming lasers from Jojo. "My teacher told me that I was born with an amplitude for magic."

"Which stems from me," Yong answered.

"True, I may have magical prowess thanks to your existence but Master Mori showed me how to generate my own." Brick stopped talking as the Jojo started trying to punch him. The appendage then dug under the ground and extended all the way behind Brick, who was busy blocking Jojo's assault. The scaled body part slammed into Brick's right side causing him to stop focusing on keeping his guard up against the punches and the lasers. The fedora wearing red head clutched his side and was dealt a punch directed towards his right eye, causing him to fly towards a steel dumpster in an ally. His fedora was lost and his clothes were torn after these two attacks.

"Hah! Take that!" Jojo shouted.

"Don't your guard down," Yong said, as he appeared right behind Jojo. The baseball cap wearing red head spun around to punch him but his opponent caught his arm. The magical entity gave a dark laugh as he started twisting Jojo's arm in a way it shouldn't. "I guess you won't need this arm where you'll be going."

"Let go you scaly bastard!" Jojo shouted in pain as he felt his arm being pulled even far more back. With a ferocious roar, Yong snapped Jojo's arm. The boy screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching his broken appendage with his good one. "My arm! My freaking arm!"

"Again you won't need it when you disappear." Yong then created a spear of ice and aimed it at Jojo's throat. "After this I'll handle Bellum. Say good bye!" Yong break the ice spear to the his opponent's throat but was surprised to see a red circle appear right in front of the spear's tip. Not being able to stop, Yong felt something stabbed into his chest. Looking down, he saw that the other end of the spell was right in front of his heart. Yong looked towards where he last saw Brick and saw that the red head was sitting with his back against the dumpster. His right hand was outstretched and was glowing a faint red.

"Got you, you scaly fucker," Brick breathed out through labored breaths. His right eye was already bruising due to Jojo's last attack, and the right side of his torso was bleeding. Even with that though, he had a bloodied smirk on his lips.

"Who would have thought," Yong said as he burst into yellow particles and entered Brick's body. The red head sighed slowly and tried to rest a bit. He guessed that Jojo had about another five minutes before he could get up.

"Hey faker," he heard Jojo speak. Brick looked up and saw Jojo charging his eyes with energy. "Get out of my sight."

_'Well shit,'_ he thought to himself. Jojo then shot eye beams strong enough to obliterate the entire street. When his onslaught stopped, Jojo saw that the street was utterly destroyed and there was no sign of Brick any where in sight. All that was left was Brick's long coat.

"Hahahahahaha! I win! I beat the faker!" Jojo laughed to himself. "I can't wait to go living in my new body!"

"Oi fucker!" a voice called up from above.

"It can't be…" Jojo gasped as he looked towards the sky. Floating on top of a yellow magic circle was Brick. In his left hand was a purple energy.

"Be gone," Brick stated calmly as a bolt of purple lightning shot down from the sky. After a second Brick saw orange particle enter him just like Yong did. Then suddenly everything turned white.

0

Brick blinked his eyes and found himself sitting at the triangular table. The damages on his body were gone and the clothes he was wearing into battle were repaired. "I'd like to say good job," Brick heard from his left. Looking up he saw Yong sitting on a stool and smirking. To his right, Jojo was grumbling and refused to look at him. "You managed to beat us both, although we did under estimate you."

"You underestimated me?" Brick asked incredulously. "You've been living inside me for who knows how long and you underestimated me?"

"It's not like we see everything you do faker," Jojo grumbled. "Most of the time we rarely see anything. We're just a part of you. You, faker, are the only one who sees and experiences everything in life."

"So in other words, we did not know everything you did," Yong commented. "It is also the reason why we lost to you."

"Huh?" Jojo asked confused. "What are you talking about? We could have beaten him easily if he didn't have magic!" Yong made an annoyed face. He then turned to Brick with an apologetic one.

"You'll have to forgive this small one. He may look eighteen, be as strong as you with your powers if not stronger, but he still has the mind of our five year old self. He's still pretty juvenile. I mean, he still looks embarrassed when you cuss."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you fucking do." As to prove Yong's point, Jojo looked away and Brick could see him flushing.

"Can you please get your shit together and tell me why you two are still here?" Brick asked.

"Oh that. It's rather simple really." Yong pointed at Jojo, "He hasn't told you what your powers are yet." He then pointed at Brick, "And you need to tell me what theme your magic is going to be."

"My what?"

"Let's just get my part out of the way so I can fuse back already," Jojo complained angrily. "This guy will take forever to explain things or talking annoying riddles like HIM." Throwing a glare at Brick, Jojo continued. "For your powers from the chemical X side of your body, you'll get two."

"Just like everyone else."

"Got that right faker."

"I'm not fake anymore remember." Brick smirked when Jojo stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Your powers, seeing as they were sealed away during our fight so the field would be a little more even, are simple. One of them is you can make an energy armor. If you don't get this after I show you, I won't show it again you stupid idiot." Jojo raised his right arm up and Brick saw it getting coated in his red energy. There was a difference though. The energy was far more concentrated and looked almost solid. It was similar to Boomer's weapons and Butch's shields. Jojo then canceled it and huffed. "The second one is so simple an idiot could do it. You can give out and take in energy."

"What?"

"You can give people energy or you can take it in. Whether it be Chemical X energy, magic, electricity or whatever you can absorb and give it away. You have to be careful about it, though. If they cannot accept the energy or use it, people will get hurt if you give it away. So the girls and guys can't take in magic, and your Master Mori won't be able to take in Chemical X energy." When he saw Brick frowning, Jojo snorted. "Of course this power isn't very cool. I'd love to have Boomer's electricity or Butch's steel body instead."

"No, it fits me rather well dumbass," Brick interrupted him. "My body is used to low amounts as well as high amounts of energy due to the massive fluctuations I had for the past decade. It would make sense if I can absorb a fair amount of energy and store in me, or give out my own to other people. It suits me very well."

"So you got what you needed from me?" Jojo asked. When Brick nodded, he stood up and the table morphed itself into circular one. Jojo walked over to Brick and patted him on the shoulder. "You're too nice. I kind of hate it, but you're the boss around here and you are the real Brick now. My complaining won't do jack, but listen to a peace of advice from me."

"What is it?"

"Don't be such a girl." When Brick raised an eyebrow Jojo laughed. "You worry about way too much junk in life, you're acting like a sissy. Be like what we were when we were younger, even if just a little. If we want something, we take it. We get it by fighting, buying it or it's given to us, we get what we want. We don't sit down and cry to ourselves since some girl said she didn't like us. We are Brick frickin' Bellum! What other people say don't matter! Think about what you want sometimes too." Brick hung his head before busting out laughing.

"You got that right Jojo, you got that fucking right."

"So stop bitching and get on with life. Try getting with that Berserk girl again, she seemed fun." Brick rolled his eyes, but noticed that Jojo just cursed. It seemed like the boy didn't notice.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think, do." With one last laugh Jojo faded as he walked past Brick. Brick had a smile of his own on his face as he thought about what Jojo said. He was right about that though. He had spent a little more than a few years just worrying about life, his brother, and love and whole bunch of other things. He may just do what Jojo suggested though. While he won't stop completely worrying about things, he'll cut back on it. He'll also allow himself to be just a little bit more selfish and get what he wants.

"Feeling any better?" Yong asked breaking him out of his reverie.

"I feel fucking great to be honest," he replied. "Now you are a surprise to me. You are far more different than how I imagined a demon would be."

"While I was born of demonic blood, I am no demon. Again I just represent your magical side, even if it is associated with demons. Although I do admit I am sadistic. I didn't need to break Jojo's arms or cut your side with my tail, but I like making people hurt." Brick frowned at this part of his admittance.

"So now tell me what were you talking about a theme?"

"While everyone could learn the basics, like you, everyone also has their own specialty. Our Master Mori has his abilities to control blood as he pleases, as well as make it out of thin air." Brick shivered at the memory of seeing it the first time. He'd rather not relive that time. "And his wife Yumi has her sword summoning ability." Yong then pointed at him again. "You need to choose an ability. One that would fit you."

"So wait, controlling all the fucking elements wasn't my ability?" Brick asked confused. "How the fuck were you using it then?"

"It was a default for everyone. Elements are simple to use, but hard to balance out more than one." Yong then smirked at him. "So what will your theme be?" Brick closed his eyes and thought hard about it and slowly laughed.

"My theme is…"

0

Brick awoke after his battle and felt more energized than ever, although he was not sure how to handle the missed matched eyes of Jojo and Yong on his face. He was told that they would go away eventually and he'd have a different set of eyes when he was finally balanced within the hour or so. As he was putting on the clothes he had on before, he stopped to admire his left and right arms. There were two black dragons in the style of Yong going up and down each arm, one on each. He had spent some time in their soul going over the specifics on how the magic would work, but for now Yong had suggested he just use his basic skills until all of his energies had settled in. He also remembered the words Yong told him before the dragon had disappeared.

_"I'd hate to admit it but Jojo is right. You worry too much," Yong started out. "You're too uptight and stiff. You need to relax a bit and stop being a little bitch in life. Go have fun, cause a little chaos. Now don't give me that look, you know just like I do that chaos is a good thing if it the results are positive. I mean look at your art and some of the dishes you created by accident, through chaos. Spread a little of it, and enjoy." Yong then chuckled. "And try to get laid. I don't agree with his choice of girl that Jojo said. I personally prefer Bubbles. She's kind, sweet and helpful. Not to mention she has a great ass. Again don't give me that look Bellum; you know it's true. Although I know you have a preference in that Blossom girl too other than those two."_

_"What can I say, she opposite of me. She challenges me. She makes me want to better myself and at the same time makes me want to prove her wrong…or right depending on the situation of course,"_ Brick remembered responding. _"Plus she has some nice legs."_ He remembered Yong laughing after that and disappearing. After dressing up Brick, locked the home and left the Utonium house hold. When Brick flew home, his eyes widened and cursed under his breath. His house was ruined.

"Girls! Are you in here!?" he shouted as he ran through house. He cursed under his breath and kept on searching through the wreckage. He was mildly surprised that his room wasn't destroyed heck it wasn't even scratched. As he made his way back to the living room, he noticed a letter on some wreckage. Brick walked over and picked it up.

**_To the Insolent Cub,_**

**_If you want to save your friends and family, you will meet me at center of Townsville at five pm. We will be waiting._**

**_Predator_**

Brick growled and disintegrated the letter. Turning to the clock he frowned.

"FUCK!" It was already four thirty. He had thirty minutes before the appointed time, and his powers weren't completely settled. "That doesn't mean I can't fight them though." Brick went into his room and changed his clothes in a rush. He had some people to save and other people to fuck up.

* * *

Wow...i think this was my longest chapter yet. A whole 4000 words. Well, leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews, favs, adds and what not. They are always much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Powerpuff girls or their characters.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls, Powerpunk Girls and two of the Rowdyruff Boys were all sitting inside a cage in downtown Townsville. There were some destroyed cars around them as well as debris from the buildings. They watched as Predator sat on a fountain's edge and look at the clock tower across the street. Next to him, Fang the demon was chewing on a tire and HIM was sitting on top of the people's cage. They heard the clock tower chime and everyone turned to look at it. It was already five o'clock. "He's late," Fang said. "Should we kill them?" he asked HIM.

"But I wanted to make them watch as you guys beat him up!" HIM nearly whined. "Then make him watch as we slaughter these **PESTS**."

"I wanted to take my blade and shoved into his throat," Predator murmured as he produced the blade on his arm.

"You could shove it into one of the red headed Punk's skull," Fang replied. "He seems to like her." Berserk glared at them as she paced around the cell.

"What does he mean by that?" Blossom asked confused. Berserk looked at her with a frown.

"Now is not the time to be asking that sort of question," she replied. "We need to find a way out of here."

"Did you forget that they splashed us with a lot of antidote x?"

"I know that! But we're smart enough to get out of here on our own!" The two red heads glared at each other as they continued to argue on how to get out of there. Bubbles was hugging Boomer for comfort, while Butch was punching the bars.

"Damn this thing hurts," he whined as he looked at his now bleeding knuckles. Brute and Buttercup laughed at him. "Hey! Stop laughing at me."

"Sorry babe, it just funny when you complain," Buttercup said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I'd rather be out there pummeling these guys to a pulp." She said as she gave the finger to Predator who growled at her.

"I hear ya sister," Brute agreed. She also gave the bird at their opponent and frowned.

"Brick is late," Brat pouted. "Do you think he's okay?"

"He's fine," Boomer reassured them. "It's Brick after all." Bubbles nodded her head while the hugged.

"Yeah, Brick should be fine," she replied quietly. She was worried though, Brick had disappeared that morning, going who knows where. Not only that, but she felt that his energy was acting funny as he disappeared. So their arguing went on and on.

"Well," they all heard HIM say after fifteen. "Let's just kill them then seeing as Bricky boy is late." Predator stood up and smirked, showing pearly white fangs.

"I'll at least enjoy killing these cubs," the alien laughed. A missile launcher appeared on his shoulder and aimed it at the people in the cage. "Say goodbye."

"I'm not late for the party am I?" a voice said from above them. Everyone turned around to see Brick calmly sitting on his bike with his helmet on the bike. He was wearing a leather jacket and a red undershirt on with black pants and military boots. His cap, oddly enough, was put on the right way and was covering his eyes. "Sup fuckers," Brick greeted with a cheeky smile.

"Brick my boy!" HIM greeted with a laugh. "You're late by," they looked at the clock that said it was five twenty, "twenty minutes."

"Sorry traffic was hell," Brick mocked. "I mean all those messed up and overturned cars were such a hassle to get through."

"Did Brick just make a joke?" Butch asked his everyone. The girls nodded. "But he never makes jokes!"

"Well he made some during the summer when it was just us," Buttercup explained.

"They were rather crude and sexual though aimed at us," Bubbles said with a shrug.

"Did he hit on you?" Boomer asked all of a sudden.

"Wh-What?" Bubbles stuttered.

"Did he hit on you?"

"I don't really think it's the time to be talking about this sort of thing," Blossom muttered. While they were arguing, Predator and Fang began to stalk closer to Brick. The red head just sat there and gripped the handle of his bike. The duo saw Brick turn his head towards the demonic dog.

"You're the dog I we adopted weren't you?" Brick asked slowly as he stared at the demon. The being didn't replied but seemed to tense. "You were a spy huh?" Suddenly HIM, Predator and Fang felt a chill go down their spines. The alien and demon dog took a step back feeling a horrendous amount of killing intent from the lone free super powered teen. They weren't the only ones who felt it too. Both Boomer and Butch took a step back as well for reasons unknown. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart," Brick said slowly to the dog.

Predator suddenly roared as he shot a red beam at Brick, probably amplified with Antidote X. Brick moved his head back slightly so the attack sailed just a few inches away from his nose. He then flipped off his bike just as Fang attempted to bite his arm. The red head then took his bike and by the end and slammed it into the demonic dog seeing as it was still next to him. The demon was thrown next to Predator who opened up his left arm and a Gatling gun and started to open fire bullets at Brick.

"I'm sorry baby," Brick apologized. The young man threw his bike forward as a shield, letting it take the bullets as he jumped back. Predator kept shooting at the motorcycle, which caused it to explode, covering the area in between the fighters in smoke. The red head then shot eye beams into the smoke, taking shots at where he knew the two opponents were last. After a few seconds, Brick slowly reached up and turned his cap around revealing his mismatched eyes. From within the smoke, Fang shot out aiming to bite him. The boy shot laser beams from his eyes, causing the demonic dog to fall to the ground.

"Brick!" Berserk shouted. The boy glanced towards them for a moment, before turning back to his opponents; just in time do a backflip in order to dodge a missile shot by Predator. This had him narrowing his eyes. He didn't see where Predator was when that attack came. "You have to be careful! That stupid dog can absorb chemical x energy!" That made his eyes widen. Looking behind him, Fang was already up and his eyes were glowing red.

"Shit…" Brick sighed as he just found that out. The dog got up, and shot eye beams at his back.

_"Where is Predator going to attack next?"_ Brick asked himself. The answer came to him as he raised his left arm up and blocked the attack from the alien. Surprise filled his face when he saw something wrap around his arm and tighten.

"Got you, you insolent cub!" Predator shouted as he appeared from out of nowhere, dropping from his invisibility. He pressed a button and red lightning engulfed Brick. The boy let out a shout of pain as he fell to his knees. "This whip had antidote X on it. Not a lot, but enough to power you down for a few minutes."

"Just enough time for me to do this," Fang shouted on his other side as he bit into Brick's right shoulder. This caused the boy more pain.

"Brick!" the girls shouted.

"YES! Hurt him! Hurt him!" HIM giggled and clapped his claws. They saw blood going down Brick's shoulder and he was still shouting in pain.

"AAAAHHH!" Brick shouted. Fang bit down harder and Predator increased the energy.

"Yes! Yes! Scream more!"

"AHHH! AHHAHAHHH! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Brick started to laugh, causing the others to be confused. "Got you bitch!" Brick stood up, even though he seemed pained, and wrapped the whip around his arm. With strength the villains knew he should have had, Brick tugged the metal weapon, causing Predator to stumble towards him. When he was close, Brick spun around and slammed the shoulder with Fang on it into the alien. The force was strong enough to shake the dog off of him and caused both opponents pain. Brick then did a high kick and a mid kick to the two, before spinning on his feet and did a backwards roundhouse kick, causing the two to stagger to the floor. The red head took a few steps back breathing hard.

"Get yourselves together and beat him already!" HIM shouted as his two followers floundered around. The odd spikes on the demonic dog had somehow got stuck within Predator's armor.

"Don't get your panties in a twist demon," Predator roared back at his employer. In the cage the Punks, the Ruffs and Buttercup laughed at what the alien said. They all thought HIM wore panties anyway. "Besides, it's not like he has powers. The antidote should have taken care of that."

"He does…" Fang growled," Or have you already forgotten?" The dog opened his mouth at the hurt teen who was still glaring t them. He opened his mouth to fire a wave of energy, as did Predator. The two fired at Brick who smirked slowly. He raised his right hand and green magical circle appeared in front of him, although the Punks and two Puffs gasped. There was something different about it. The first few times they saw the circle it was just magical runes set in a circle with an empty core. Now there seemed to be two dragons overlapping each other to make the infinity symbol. The attacks hit and the shield took the damage. It seemed to ripple as an aftereffect.

"So that's the magic you talked about," Predator glanced at it. His cybernetics was trying to make sense of the whole thing, but it seemed to mess it up. "What is wrong with this scanner?"

"Magic messes with technology," Fang stated. "Most of the time." A red spell circle appeared behind Brick and he stepped back to disappear. "Be on guard! He could appear anywhere!" The two people looked around trying to find him and yet couldn't.

"Where is he?" Predator whispered as they looked around. They heard a noise back to where HIM was and the two turned their heads. They saw a large magical circle appear right beneath the heroes and it swallowed them up.

"Oh my…" HIM gasped. He then turned to his minions. "Find them and kill them. "

0

Brick dropped everyone in one place they would never think to look: Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Since it was on the outskirts of downtown and a bit closer to the suburbs, he knew he'd be fine for awhile. He was breathing hard as he held his shoulder. This was why he hated making half ass plans, he tends to get hurt and lose things. He lost his bike, his shoulder is in pain and he was currently out of both magic and energy. He looked at the clock and slightly cursed. It was five twenty-seven. He still had a few more minutes before things will go his way.

_'I didn't have to throw my bike, but I needed to find a way to eat time. Ugh, mom is going to kill me,"_ he thought to himself as he kept broke the bindings on the people. "_Teleporting nine people took out too much from me."_

"Thanks," Blossom said as she massaged his wrists. Brick nodded and kept on going to help out the others.

"You're hurt," Bubbles said worriedly as he sat down on a chair.

"I know. I'd ask you to heal me but you're all powerless at the moment," Brick muttered to himself. He then turned to his brothers. "What's up fucking idiots?"

"Nothing much bro," Butch said with a smirk.

"What's with the freaky-deaky eyes Brick?" Boomer asked getting a look at his brother's face. "They're all messed up and shit." That had the girls looking at his eyes as well, taking note that they were changed. They also seemed to be flashing too.

"Why are they alternating from green to red all the time now?" Brat asked as she got up in his face. Brick frowned and put his hand on her head and pushed her away.

"I…took care of a little problem," he told them. "I should be perfect in three minutes."

"Got to say I'm digging the dragon tats," Brute said as she examined his arms. The red head smirked and got up again.

"Okay stay here and rest. I don't know how much Antidote X was put into you by those fuckers, so I won't ask you to go into battle with me."

"But you're hurt!" Blossom stated. "You also seem to be really tired. If you go out now you might die."

"I agree with Blossom," Berserk said. "I really don't want you to die." Brick smirked and shook his head.

"It'll be fine," he replied nonchalantly. He turned to the clock and saw it was five thirty. He smiled and opened a magic circle in front of him. He heard Bubbles gasp and he turned to them. "I'll be back, so don't do anything fucking stupid got it?" After he said that he took a step back and looked like he fell. The circle disappeared not soon afterwards.

"Do you think big bro is going to be alright?" Butch asked.

"He'll be fine," Bubbles whispered.

"How do you know that?" Boomer asked.

"His energy shot through the roof at that moment, and did you notice his eyes?" she asked them. "They weren't flashing anymore. They stopped on red with tiny green X's for pupils." That made those who stayed for the summer look at each other.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Berserk asked with hope in her voice. Bubbles seemed to nod.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blossom inquired.

"Brick's complete now," Bubbles replied.

0

Predator was flying around the city in stealth mode trying to find his prey. He surveyed the ground and inside buildings but couldn't find any trace of them. On the ground below Fang was following him. The alien's scanners suddenly picked up a spike of energy, and it was massive. "Where is he?" he whispered as he looked at the place where the energy had appeared. His eyes widened: It was right on top off him! Even though he was invisible he felt something tackled him all the way to the streets causing a tremor go all around the area. Fang turned around as he saw the destruction behind him. Predator was then thrown out of the dust cloud thrown up by what happened, and the robotic alien was heavily damaged.

"What happened?" the demon shouted.

"I did," he heard a voice in right behind him. He looked up and saw Brick with his leg reared back. Just a second later Fang was sent flying towards the end of the block. The demon didn't even touch the ground when he felt Brick grab his head and lifted him up by his spikes as well. "I'll be taking what belongs to me."

Predator, who was finally recovering watched in shock as he saw Brick's hands turn red along with Fangs. Energy was flowing out of the demon and into Brick. If his readings were correct, Brick was stealing Fang's energy. When the demon was at zero energy, Brick hurled him up into the air, high above the skyscrapers. "Be gone," he heard the Rowdyruff Boy say. Predator watched on in horror as the once cloudless skies darkened in an instant and he saw something completely out of the ordinary appear. In the sky was a dragon that seemed to be made out of purple lightning. Thunder cracked and it sped towards Fang and light up the sky. Predator had to cover his eyes as the light flashed. When the light died down, Fang was nowhere to be seen and Brick was glaring at him.

0

"What the fuck was that!" Butch shouted. They all had exited the school when they saw the skies darken all of a sudden. They were also pretty shocked to see a purple lightning dragon suddenly appear and smash down into downtown Townsville.

"I don't but whatever that was hopefully it was on our side," Berserk replied.

0

Brick stared at the now clear skies and sighed. He actually used more energy than he had, but then again he took in what he needed from the demon. He felt an attack coming towards him, and threw up his third new ability. Around the right side of his body a red hexagons appeared making a sort of armor around his chest area. He felt the impact of the blow and glared at Predator. The alien seemingly opened a vast array of weaponry and just let loose on him.

For thirty seconds Predator just shot every weapon he had at Brick. Even those not empowered by or doused with Antidote X. Missiles flew, bullets were shot, lasers were fired and a plethora more of attacks were done against the red head. When the barrage was over Predator looked at his handiwork. His scanners looked through the smoke and dust and gasped. "No…" Through the smoke and dusk, he saw that there was dome of earth covering Brick. Slowly the dome collapsed and Brick began walking forward.

"Seeing as I didn't get to rip the demon apart, I'll just have to make do with you," Brick said with a cold voice. In a burst of speed he appeared behind Predator and ripped off his right arm. When the alien swung his good arm, Brick ducked and did an uppercut, severing that arm as well. Predator tried to back away and flew with his boosters, trying to survive. As he got into the air, he heard Brick speak again. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Predator yelped in pain and looked down at his leg or what was left of it. He saw that Brick was still on the ground but something had bit off his leg. It was a large oriental dragon made out of stone. That disappeared in to the ground. He shouted as his other leg was demolished, this time it was by a dragon made out of air. As he fell to the streets the cybernetic alien was coughing up blood and oil. He turned to Brick who was still glaring at him.

"Please spare me…" he begged.

"After you tried to kill me," Brick growled. "After you kidnapped my friends and family, after you nearly killed them, you expect me to forgive you?" As he spoke energy of both magic and Chemical X origins whipped around him. One took on the color red and the other was golden. "I'm going to fucking destroy you, just like I did that demon." The two energies started to take shape and once again there were two oriental dragons floating around Brick, snapping their jaws at his prey. "I won't leave a speck left of you to be found." He reared his right foot back. "You fucking made me angry. I'm going to make you fucking disappear!" Brick kicked and both dragons flew forward, tearing up the street and soon engulfed Predator. The two flew up into the air and caused a big explosion. When it was all over Brick dusted off his cap and sighed. "You do not fuck those I care for."

0

HIM was furious as he stared at the destruction of his minions. His creation, his son, had cast a very powerful magic. One that may one day match his own strength, if he had actually tried seriously enough against them. "I did not expect this," he growled. The demon disappeared in a puff of red smoke. He needed to plan in order to figure out how to beat Brick now.

* * *

Okay a problem some of you may notice is that Brick is godlike after being complete. Well, that will be cleared up in the next chapter namely in an explanation as to why he was godlike. His godliness will disappear, whether you think this is a good or bad thing is up to you but I will take it away. Again I'm going to explain why, as well as explain his magical theme in the next chapter too. So leave a review.

Also vote on my page to choose who the villains of the sequel will be. I will leave it up for the next two chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

This my friends is the final chapter. It's been what...seven months. I would like to thank those who has been with me throughout the entire thing. Hopefully you enjoy. Thanks for the past reviews and adds as well.

* * *

Brick laid on the cliff of his thinking spot with his eyes closed. It was his day off and after all the hectic events that happened and he'd was rather content on just lying down where he currently was. A lot has happened in the past two weeks since the final battle against Predator and Fang, as well as two weeks since he dropped several bombshells on people. He snorted as he remembered the talk he had on the revelations of his problems.

(Two weeks ago)

"I need you all to be quiet and sit down," Brick said briskly to his brothers, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum and Blossom. The other people from all three families were sitting around as well.

"Why did you have to tell us honey?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"I was…forced by the girls to say this to you. I'd have rather kept this secret seeing as it was no longer a problem, but they still said I should tell you." The people who knew him well enough saw how his faced twitched and knew that he was cutting back from the swearing due to the adults being near them.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Blossom asked.

"I have had a little…" he heard Bubbles cleared her throat, "fine, I had a big problem that was recently resolved."

"You're gay!" Boomer shouted out. "I called it!" He was whacked on the back of the head by his girlfriend.

"Boomer…" she warned.

"Sorry."

"You're secretly married!" Butch shouted out next. Now that made everyone turn to him, and Brick had a look asking 'what the fuck?' "What? That's the only other thing that I could think of for the reason he won't ask girls out."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brick asked. He then turned to the adults. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," the Professor said. "Now go on." Brick nodded and looked at everyone. He went into the whole story about himself and everything that was happening. He spoke about his inconsistency and fluctuations within his powers. He spoke about the fragmenting within his soul that he had found out about near the middle of summer. He spoke about his battle that was held within himself and had managed to win. After all of his explanations everyone was silent. It was Blossom who broke it.

"So, if you lost you the fight in your soul would have died?" she asked softly. Brick sighed and nodded. "You're an idiot you know that."

"So I've been told," Brick said with a frown as he glanced at the other girls who were glaring at him.

"But, you're fine now right?" Ms. Bellum asked about.

"I'm in top shape now so you don't have to worry mom," Brick assured her. He then turned to the Professor and chuckled. "Looks like our predictions didn't come true huh prof?"

"I'm glad they didn't," the professor replied. He saw Brick's eyes dart down really fast and back to his before raising an eyebrow.

"It seems like I'm not the only one with big news." Both the Professor and Ms. Keane blushed.

(Present Time)

Brick laughed to himself as he remembered their explanation about their engagement and wedding plans. While everyone was congratulating them, Brick snuck out glad the attention was on other people then. He actually went off to look at a vehicle so he can have something to ride. The red head decided to get a car, he had to get a license for that one too sadly, but it was his choice and Ms. Bellum allowed it. His car was currently parked behind him a few feet away actually.

He opened his eye to stare at his arms. The talk about his powers had him thinking about the absurd surge in power that day. Brick knew the explanation to it, both Yong and Master Mori, after getting called after the battle, explained it to him. Once his theme and certain ability decided and fully registered, there was a period of twenty-four hours in which his powers would be at their peak and show their true extent to which they can actually go.

_'Balanced Dragons,'_ he thought to himself. _"The form I chose my magic to take. I am able to wield two elements at once, yet they have to be opposing forces as to ensure they don't go out of control or get overloaded when controlling several elements within the art of creation." _Just to remind himself a water dragon the about three feet in length swirled around his right arm and a fire one spun around his left. They both changed to wind and earth, then to ice and lightning, then to wood and metal, then to light and darkness, and finally to magic and Chemical X energy. _"The immense ones that appeared on the day of the battle were due to that one time boost in power. But one day, one day, I may just get that strong again on my own."_

Brick lost himself again in his thoughts as his thoughts turned towards a talk he had with Deliah from work.

(One week ago)

"Hey Brick, can I ask you a favor?" the blond twenty-five year old asked as she was cutting vegetables for some soup. The red head, who was cooking pot stickers at the time, just grunted to tell her to continue. "You see, my brother decided to move in with me and he's enrolling into high school here." The red head frowned. "I was wondering if you could show him around."

"Pass," Brick replied nonchalantly.

"What? Why?" She had stopped cutting the vegetables to look at him.

"I'd rather not. I have my own life."

"Come on...please? For me?" She was giving him the puppy dog eyes and that caused the red head to snort.

"If you think that would work, when it doesn't work when the girl I like does it, you're sorely mistaken." Although Brick would admit that Deliah looked eerily like an older Bubbles. But just as he said that look just doesn't work. "I suggest you ask Robin or one of the Girls to do it." The blond pouted.

"But I'm asking you. You two are so similar that I'm sure you two would be friends right off the bat." Brick raised an eyebrow. "I mean both you and him are smart, both of you are red heads and both of you seem like mean people but really are nice."

"Those are some…odd reasons, but I'll still decline."

(Present)

Deliah stopped asking him after that, but she did ask Elmer to do it. The boy the poor, poor boy could not stand the puppy dog look and agreed readily. Soon Brick's thought's turned towards another subject, their current living arrangements. Seeing as the house was being repaired, the Bellum family had to live somewhere else for a bit.

(Two weeks ago)

"You don't have to offer us a place to live," Ms. Bellum told the Mayor as he spoke to the group of people who were currently sitting in the Utonium household. The short old Mayor laughed. "I know you and your wife like your privacy."

"But your house was destroyed!" the old man waved his arms as he exclaimed the obvious.

"It's fine Mayor," Boomer assured the old man. "Some people already offered."

"Yeah, Boomie and everyone will be living here," Bubbles said as she hugged her boyfriend. Butch nodded and smirked as he put his arm around Buttercup's shoulder. The two had gotten a glare from the Professor but they just ignored it.

"I'm actually staying over at the Keane household," Ms. Bellum admitted. Both she and Ms. Keane shared a smile, fully knowing that they'd already start planning the wedding between Ms. Keane and the Professor.

"What about you Brick?" Blossom asked, turning everyone's attention to the silent red head. His fingers were bridged in front of him and his eyes were closed. "Brick?"

"Brick!" Berserk shouted as she shoved his shoulder. The red head suddenly blinked and looked around.

"What are you looking at?" he yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Were you sleeping?" Brat asked bewildered.

"You guys were so boring that I fell asleep,' he replied. "What are we talking about?"

"Current living arrangement," Brute replied. "So, where you are going to sleep for now big guy?" Brick was blinking away the sleep in his eyes and shook his head. Turning towards to everyone he just blinked again.

"I'm going to be living at work for a bit," Brick answered.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"There's a flat right above the café and Ms. Park is allowing me to live there for a bit if I pay some rent."

"Why would you do that when you could live somewhere for free?" the Mayor asked confused.

"It's to get used to living by myself." Brick sighed as everyone stared at him. "I'm going to live by myself eventually, so why not get used to it now. I mean, I did end up babysitting those five over the summer." He pointed at the girls who stayed with him over the summer, each giving him an indignant shout. "Seeing as I couldn't live on my own during that time and had to basically be an elder brother attending to five younger people, it was quite annoying." He stopped when he saw the glares. "I did get some good experiences out of it though, so it wasn't that bad." Turning to Ms. Bellum he continued. "So, I'm going to stay at over at A Taste of Life, at least for a semester. I've already moved my stuff and paid for two month's rent. You won't stop me even if you are my adoptive mother." There was a tense silence before they saw Ms. Bellum laugh a little.

"It's been awhile since you've actually showed some passion in some thing other than cooking and it was done something behind my back," Ms. Bellum said. "Well, something this big at least. I mean I know you've been sneaking some things past me after all. What they are I'm not sure, but I know you've been doing things behind my back. But this, going as far as to get a…"

"Studio apartment," he filled in.

"A studio apartment without me knowing. Since you are serious about it, it is fine. Go and do it. I trust you enough to not make any big mistakes right?"

"I got it, mom. I won't make you regret this."

"What?" both Boomer and Butch shouted at the same time. "How come he gets to live on his own?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, how come he gets to live on his own?" Butch agreed.

"One, it's right over my work," Brick said with a frown on his face. "And two, I'm the responsible one remember. I won't always be there to cover up your mistakes you idiots. This is like training for you guys." After that Brick stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go unpack now since I have the approval of the head of house. See ya idiots later." Brick opened the door and flew away.

(Present Time)

Brick sighed as he felt someone sit next to him. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now?" he asked the only other person who knew his where his thinking spot was without opening his eyes. "And why do you keep invading my thinking spot?"

"It's a free country Brick. I can sit wherever I want," Bubbles replied. The red head sighed and opened his eye to see Bubbles actually lying down next to him on the grass.

"You're not sitting."

"Whatever." The two were quiet for a while before Bubbles spoke again. "This is the first time we spoke alone for the first time since…"

"We haven't spoken alone since you rejected me." He sat up and turned to her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You're not mad are you? About the whole thing?"

"I'm over it," Brick replied as he offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted and dusted herself off. "It was just a rejection from a girl after all."

"You're acting as if nothing happened."

"Oh something did happen, but it's in the past. I'm over it. Crying over spilled milk fucking solves nothing." Brick dusted off his own clothing as she looked at him. He cracked his neck. "Besides, I thinking it's time I try to get myself a girlfriend. Being hung up after one rejection will just fuck up my chances no?" He said with a smirk.

"So we're good? You're not mad or sad anymore?"

"After beating the shit out of those two fucking monsters got it out of my systems so no worries Bubs." Brick cracked his stiff neck after lying down on the cliff since six in the morning. It was currently noon. "Holy shit, I've been lying here for six hours?" he chuckled to himself. "My summer should have originally been like that."

"Like what?" Bubbles asked.

"Peaceful," Brick replied.

"You know that we didn't-"

"But like I said back then, I got some experience during this summer no matter how odd it was. I didn't mind having girls living under my roof, gaining new powers, stabilizing myself and learning more things about my friends than I already did. If my peaceful summer was exchanged for that, I really don't mind at all." Bubbles smiled at him and Brick smirked. He turned around and headed off towards his car, Bubbles following him and she seemed to have a bounce in her step.

"So, who's the lucky girl you have set your sights on?" she asked. Brick raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, you said you wanted a girlfriend and I'm just curious as to who you were going to pursue."

"That's a fucking weird question? Why the hell are you asking that?" he asked as he fished out the keys from his pants. He stopped at his car and turned to her.

"I'm just curious is all," Bubbles replied.

"Well, I have a few in mind. One is Berserk and another is Blossom. I want to try out a relationship with either one of them."

"Oh? That sounds good then."

"Although I'd like to say one thing before I go," Brick said as he hopped into his car.

"What is it?"

"Even though you rejected me, and even though you're with Boomer, you're still going to be one of the people I chase after."

"WHAT!?" Bubbles shouted. Brick chuckled.

"Don't fucking overreact Bubs. I won't do it just yet. I'll take my time, after my luck with the other girls." Bubbles sighed in relief. "But, that won't stop me from flirting with you either."

"But I'm dating Boomer!"

"Like that's going to stop me." Brick then started his car and gave her a smirk. "Well, see you later Bubbles." With that Brick drove off, leaving Bubbles all alone. The blond girl stared after the car before shaking her head with a sigh. She knew he was serious, but…part of her was pleased with what he said.

0

Deliah was moving things boxes into the spare room of her home. "I'm sure like it here baby brother," she spoke to her new house guest. "It's nice and peaceful, well if you can ignore the monster, alien and robot attacks. But there are a group of heroes stop them so it's all good." She heard a noise come from another room. "I know you, I know, it's not that big of a problem with them around. Oh, and I also got a person to show you around your new school. Sadly, it wasn't my first choice though. He was so determined to not do it, but I know you and Brick would have been good friends." The woman stopped unpacking when she heard the movement from the other room stop. "Baby Brother?"

"Did you say…Brick?" a voice called out. "As is in Brick Bellum?" Deliah stuck her head out towards the hallway where saw her brother looking at her.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"I know this individual very well. He and I have…a score to settle. Knowing that Neanderthal, he won't settle for a stalemate like me. I wonder if the fool has gotten stronger." She saw her brother turn to her. "You mentioned he was a co-worker to you and a classmate for me at the school."

"Yes he is. In the same grade as you even."

"Thank DeeDee, my sister. I shall speak with him when school starts."

"Just don't do anything stupid Dexter."

"I am a boy genius sister, I never do anything stupid."

* * *

Leave a review. I'll see you in the sequel...and the interlude.

* * *

Okay I'm thinking that the whole magical power isn't really explained well. Here it is:

Balanced Dragons: The user can control up to two different elemental dragons at a time. Each dragon has to be from an opposing elements from one another to balance the two out and not overload it. The strongest the person is with this ability the longer the dragons can be.

Elemental Opposites:

* Fire and Water: cancel each other out  
* Earth and Wind: bound to the ground or high in the sky  
* Ice and lightning: one is slowly formed and stable, one happens in an instant and erratic  
* Wood and Metal: Natural vs Manmade  
* Light and Darkness: Obvious  
* Magic and Chemical X: The original warring natures of Brick


End file.
